


I Didn't ask.

by Solar_exlispe



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bullying, Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dom/sub, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Multi, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Sub Kang Yeosang, Suicidal Thoughts, Switch Suh Youngho | Johnny, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 63,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_exlispe/pseuds/Solar_exlispe
Summary: Soonyoung, Doyoung and Johnny are sons of some of the most prestigious families the world has to offer, so it came as no surprise they got a personal invite to Kensiginton academy. So it made sense why they all attended, so why was Kang Yeosang, a commoner in their eyes, gifted a full scholarship.and why, after 3 months of bullying and degradation, did they find themselves hiding the boy away from the people who wished him lifeless.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 28





	1. 1) he's new.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is a rp me and a friend are doing. I want to keep it just incase something happens.
> 
> It's a polyamory, contains mentions of eating disorders, bullying, self harm, and suicidal thoughts. Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> (not edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have organised an entire month's worth or rp into one chapter. It is not edited yet however so can I ask you to excuse all the wrongly spelt words and poor English grammar.
> 
> This RP does contain mentions of an eating disorder, suicidal thoughts, self-harm, degradation and bullying. It is also a polyamory relationship so if you don't like that, click away. So I must advise you to read this at your discretion.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Kang Yeosang?" His head lifted trying to locate the source of such a soft voice. A small petite woman emerged from the gate, her hair was tied into a small bun, her makeup practically looked flawless and unmoved. Around her body was a small white and gold dress, definitely a designer brand. Yeosang looked at her for a moment before approaching slowly, it wasn't exactly a lack of confidence nor shyness, more rather he definitely felt out of place with her presence. Let alone how he'd feel when he met an actual student.

"You're not much. Didn't you bring anything else?" She asked, not sounding judgemental, but her authority was pushing through along with piqued curiosity. It sickened The boy right to the core, barely 5 minutes there and already he was looked down upon. Lifting his head once more he bit onto the tiny courage he had,  
"Yes-" He spared a look to his 2 duffel bags containing most if not his entire bedroom and personality. Not spoilt as a kid, but not unloved either, he just didn't like having so many things.

She cleared her throat awkwardly "Right. Well, let's get started, we can not remain outside the whole day." Turning on her heels she started to walk into the school, the pair approached the main gate yeosang was especially instructed not to touch. The lady took out a card, pressing it to the keypad before striding through the open gate. Once through, they turned around a bend and Yeosang had finally locked eyes with it.

Kensington Academy.  
It was a royal building for sure, it stood high and mighty. A deep rouge stained the bricks while the pebbles on the ground reminded as pure as snow. The pebbles curved into a path, weaving around the main building into one on the side, As Yeosang walked past he managed a quick glance inside and saw a gym probably bigger than his dreams ever could be. It looked sophisticated as well, sporting a clean floor and an array of training equipment more expensive than his worth. Yeosang's eyes shifted in Front of him once again. The lady and turned and was standing at the entrance of the academy, the doors were closed and it was only then Yeosang realised not a single student had been seen. Turning his head to prove his statement correct, he was about to ask the location but it appeared as though someone already beat him to it.

"Classes are taking place. You're earlier than we thought you'd be." She spoke bluntly before pushing open the double doors, Yeosangs mouth fell agap. He was greeted with a grand hallway, the floor was marble. Definitely polished enough to be a mirror, and remained without a single mark. The had lockers pushed against the brick along with definitely enough trophy cabinets. The windows looked translucent like running water through a Brook.

"Come. I will take you to your dorms. You will not be sharing a room with anyone, since your 'circumstances' are different than most." She started speed walking ahead, and Yeosang was quick to keep up with her. Wasn't the biggest athlete out there, but he knew when to run. He noted the hesitation laced within her voice as she spoke, something within him told him that she was also clueless as to why someone like Yeosang was gifted a scholarship here.

She led him left, down to the end of the hall and opened a door, this exposed a courtyard he didn't even know the academy had. A fountain was dotted right at center point, and to the north was 2 parallel buildings.  
"The one of the left is the girls dormitory. Which boys are not allowed to enter under any circumstances." She spoke sternly, as if to kill any of Yeosangs curiosity when in reality, he didn't care at all.

They approached the building on the right, climbed the stairs and started the journey down the hall.  
" Lights go out after 11. Facilities will stay open though so feel free to use the library to study if you find yourself distracted. No girls allowed in here. Do not bring food from the dining hall back here. No drinking. No smoking."

As she lifted off the rules, it became apparent to Yeosang that she was uncomfortable within his presence. He lowered his head a little in deflated confidence but remained silent, leaving her curiosity unfulfilled.

She opened the door, practically shoving Yeosang in. The room was surprisingly bland. Only a small bed, a white wooden desk and a small dresser remained. The bed was pushed flush against the wall by the door, his desk by the window. And his dresser to his right.

"Your lodgings would have been better, if your situation wasn't so -" She gestured a little but tried clearing the awkwardness once again by clearing her throat.

"No outsiders are allowed in. You're not allowed to leave the grounds without a pass. No loud noise, don't disturb other students with nonsense. If you break something, you'll have to pay for it. Breakfast is at 7. Lunch at 12. Dinner at 6. Everyone is expected to join in the dining hall, no excuse." She glanced at her watch before sighing." Right I've got things to do. You're expected at the dining hall tonight. Ah yes, during the night to ensure the rules are followed, a night guard will be walking the halls. The night guard assigned for the night will give you your uniform." She nodded, seemingly proud of herself.

She started to take her leave before pausing, hesitation was once again clear in her steps before she turned.  
" Your class schedule will be given to you tomorrow at breakfast. Although classes for you won't start tomorrow. The principal would like to talk with you first. I should take my leave now. Welcome to Kensington." Just like that she left, leaving Yeosang alone with his thoughts. He finally had the time to take in this place properly.

It was a building no fairytale could ever compare to but it rumbled a deep feeling within yeosang. Yes it was huge and grand, definitely had money thrown at it, along with hard work but it just didn't feel like a home. Then again though, yeosangs place he last slept didn't exactly Feel like home either.  
Upon learning of such a scholarship, his parents bragged beyond their years. Everyone who was anyone in their town knew of Yeosang's fate and his mother was pushing around the gossip that her son was some sort of chosen one.

He received news of the education paradise by Mako, Principal of Kensington. He personally made the trip out to Yeosangs school, paid them a healthy fortune before asking for his transfer. And just like that, Yeosang was shipped off. He wasn't even given the time nor the choice to think.

But he went along with it, the last thing he ever wanted was to cause delay.  
A small clock was mounted on Yeosangs wall, it told him the hour was a little past 1,so lunch had passed. As much as he wanted to explore, Yeosang stayed hidden away in what was definitely a broom closet compared to some of the rooms here. So he started the journey of unpacking his bags before a small envelope was noticed on his desk.

He approached carefully and as he did, glanced out the window. There he finally saw some of the students, but once group in particular caught his eyes, he stared. Not by curiosity but awe. They were so handsome, they held themselves well for sure, and seemed to have an elegance only a royal could master. Yeosang kept staring until one of them seemed to look up, or rather directly at him. In fear, Yeosang turned his back so they couldn't see his face before reaching behind him and closing the curtain.

The room was shrouded in darkness, so he knew he was safe. He turned on his heel, picking up the envelope and opening it with Care. It was a letter and a student Id. The letter didn't say many important details, it pretty much repeated everything the lady from earlier had told him. Except this letter told him that courses he would be assigned to take. It also mentioned due to the 'circumstances' the academy would be giving a small allowance to yeosang to allow him to buy supplies and clothes for when he wants to go to the town.

Even with such a letter. The ambiguity of the letter continued, but apparently everything would be explained to him in great detail tomorrow.

So, he decided he might as well start researching of his courses ahead of time, while he did join in the beginning of a new term, it had already dipped into being 4 weeks into the course. So researching definitely wouldn't hurt.

He pulled out his laptop, setting it on the desk with care as he did not want the wood chipped or his laptop scratched.

While booting up, he unpacked the rest of the duffel bags. He gently folded his clothes, or rather his skinny jeans and 2 hoodies into the very spacious draws. A green blanket and small pillow was pushed onto the bed with more care, they were the things he cherished the most and knew he never wanted to replace. Alas he was done, only 5 minutes had passed and the room still looked untouched by Yeosang.

He sighed.  
"It's okay. It's okay." He reassured himself with fake installed happiness of try and trick his mindset in believing such a lie.  
His efforts definitely turned to vain.

\- - - 

"Can someone tell me how Shakespeare presents attitudes to love throughout the entire play?" Her eyes scanned over the room, she was either being avoided or flat out wasn't being looked at. She finally met the boy sat right in the middle of her class, his posture was relaxed, a smug grin wiped across his lips. Kwon Soonyoung. Son of one of the chairmen of the most successful lawyer branch the world had to offer, it came as no surprise that Soonyoung would be invited to Kensington. In fact, people even speculated it before his birth. Showing off was something he developed at a young age, he adored the attention, any chance of limelight he'd suck the life out. Something else he had was the ability to captivate any room he walked in, he was handsome and every cell he had screamed power and money. A unique set of eyes paired with locks oozing with a thick Ruby red, set a tone for girls of being horny. Constantly, girls would lunge their selves at him, push their efforts and money onto him in favour of even just a glance. Because a glance meant acknowledgement. Something their father never gave them.

Nonetheless, Miss Kim had only started working at the academy for a year, she'd like to say she could read her students like the back of her hand. Soonyoung was the only one who put her on edge, he was unpredictable. However, it didn't mean he wouldn't know the answer to her inquiry.

"Hoshi." She spoke bluntly, pulling his attention away from one his best friend's, Seokmin. Soonyoung heard his nickname, and met her eyes with a look of satisfaction.

"Shakespeare present romeo and Juliet's first meeting as passionate, flirtatious and true. 'to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss' romeo suggests that he is 'rough' and not worthy of Juliet's touch. The fact that romeo describes the kiss as 'tender' illustrates Romeo's gentle and true emotions for Juliet. This contracts to earlier in the play when he was in unrequited love with Rosaline." Hoshi smirked, seemingly proud Of his knowledge.  
He was smart, there was no doubt about that, English Literature though wasn't quite his strong point. Mathematics was.  
Any math question put infront of him would be solved without breaking sweat resulting in a breakout of awes around the room. He didn't have his father's brains, but he sure had a remarkable one himself.

"Thank you Hoshi." She glanced at her watch, noticing the overtime of the class. "Class dismissed, I'll see you all at dinner" She carefully grabbed her bag from the desk, and pulled herself out the classroom and away from sight.

Soonyoung turned in his chair to face the boy behind him, Seokmin. Lee Seokmin was the son of a royal guard, while he wasn't the smartest boy out there, he was definitely memorable for his soft smile and kind nature. He didn't cram his wealth down the throats of anyone, and many people wondered how someone so pure could be friends with Soonyoung. Perhaps they were right, but everyone has their darkside.

"I wonder if that new kid is here yet, I saw Aerith this morning and she did not look happy" Seokmin chuckled, letting the gossip loose with little to no restraint. Soonyoung smirked once more,  
"I'm sure the chicken will come running soon. For now, let's go back to the dorm, i know you need my notes."

The pair rose from their seats and headed their way out the door, soon they reached the courtyard where they were met with Jeonghan, Seungkwan and Mingyu. The group walked together, striking awe to the faces of everyone surrounding. They were some of the most popular boys in the academy, they knew it as well. Every step, every breath, it was a surge of power rattling through the bones and seizing their hearts with an iron grip.

Soonyoung's face remained blank as he walked through the courtyard, but when they almost reached the dorms they passed Nct. That's what the group called themselves anyways. They had popularity that could that of any royal but they were secretive. No one knew who their families were

No one knew if they were all brothers or simply friends. One thing everyone did know though was a strong ribbon of loyalty threaded through the boys. It was tied so tightly not even sand could filter its way through.

Soonyoung knew the boys were untouchable, even so, Soonyoung had his own power. His own friends, and popularity. He wasn't about to be the one to start an unnecessary war. He respected them, they respected him. That's the way it worked.

Merely seconds after their paths crossed, Jeonghan spoke up bringing attention towards him.  
"I can't stay tonight, auntie demands she see me at once. You know how she is" He rolled his eyes, hands on hips. Definitely a drama queen.  
Soonyoung nodded in understating, Jeonghan's aunt was exactly the nicest person around when things didn't flow in her direction.

They finally made it to Soonyoung and Seungcheol Room, the group entered instantly relaxing at their own privacy. Seokmin sat on Soonyoung's desk fiddling with the notes  
"What's the new kids name again?" He wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I tried asking Hoseok but he doesn't know either" Seungkwan shrugged. Soonyoung piqued up at this point.  
"doesn't matter, he's irrelevant." Soonyoung remarked, killing the conversation right between the eyes.

"I'm sure he won't stay here long. He doesn't exactly belong here" choking out a chuckle, he shrugged in a mocking way.  
"I give it a week and he'll be gone." Seungkwan thought for a moment before declaring,  
"Oh you're on, I give it 4 days."

While an echo of bets bounced around the room Soonyoung looked down to his phone. He had a friend of sorts, a particular guy with whom his father was close to, a lifetime if you will. He'd do anything for the pair and Soonyoung needed a favour.  
So he messaged him,

[U] Hoshi

[I] I need a favour.

[U]. Zack  
[I]. Name it.

[U] Hoshi

[I] find someone for me.

Kensington Academy. A school for the children of the rich and powerful to go. The academy was a hell of a campus, as extravagant as the people who attended. This applied to Johnny Seo, son to the CEO of the third most prominent company in Korea. Of course, he was invited to join Kensington but Johnny wasn’t exactly the brightest or your ideal student. The brunette would constantly skip his classes and stay in his dorm playing video games or going to a PC cafe. He was quite popular with both male and female students at the academy due to his status and good looks. Because of this people regard him as a player but he hasn’t actually slept with enough people to call himself one. Doyoung Kim, son of a successful entrepreneur, made sure of that. Doyoung studied hard to stay in the top five of his class. Just because he's smart doesn't make him any less wild. He will often skip classes with Johnny whenever he asked and still managed to get good grades. The dark-haired male too was quite attractive but didn't have the outgoing welcoming personality Johnny did...also didn't exactly have the height. Johnny stood tall at 6’0 while he stayed at 5’10. Doyoung wasn't known to be kindest, often ridiculing, and being quite cold to others. The two of them have been attending the school since their freshman year, now I'm their fourth week of junior year. Currently, the two were in their dorms with the rest of their group which people have given the name NCT. Johnny had convinced them to skip even this early in the year.

The people patroling their building didn't even bother stopping the boys. ”You’re unbelievable Johnny. We've been in this room for so long we've missed all our classes. Look at the time it's almost dinner!” Doyoung said as he went up to Johnny, flicking the male's forehead which snapped him out of his video game. ”Chill out I'm taking a rest day and thought you guys needed one too.” Johnny said with a small pout, rubbing his forehead. ”Hey guys listen up, I heard some poor kid recently joined our school cause he got a scholarship.” Jungwoo said with a scoff as he looked down at his phone. Another student had texted him and sent him a photo of the boy which he happily showed around to the other guys. ”This is a joke, right? Headmaster is letting a rat crawl around here?” Doyoung said with a genuine look of disgust on his face. ”Ha! He won't last 24 hours here! If we don't run into him that Soonyoung and his posse will and they'll eat him alive.” Johnny said with a smirk on his face, getting up from his couch and straightening out his uniform. ” Let's head to dinner now, shall we? I can't wait to meet this lost guppie.” Jaehyun said, surprisingly showing interest in something. The boys made their way out of the dorm, making their way down to the dining hall which compared to no other school. They had famous chefs making their food, only consuming the utmost highest quality of food. The boys never failed to catch the attention of people wherever they walked, girls giggling and calling out to them in hopes to get noticed.

Doyoung for one hated this, simply acting like none of them existed. Johnny, on the other hand, loved the attention, waving, and even talking back to the girls. ”Annoying bitches.” Doyoung muttered under his breath. The boys grabbed their plates of food and sat down at what you can say was their reserved table, keeping an eye out for this new student. It shouldn't be hard to spot someone who would obviously look out of place.Doyoung for one hated this, simply acting like none of them existed. Johnny, on the other hand, loved the attention, waving, and even talking back to the girls. ”Annoying bitches.” Doyoung muttered under his breath. The boys grabbed their plates of food and sat down at what you can say was their reserved table, keeping an eye out for this new student. It shouldn't be hard to spot someone who would obviously look out of place.

This was it.  
Something he'd been preparing himself for the past couple hours, although no matter how hard he tried to take deep breaths, the breath couldn't be caught. It was 6:57. Only 3 minutes to go before dinner, so Yeosang knew it'd probably be wise to take his leave now. He glanced at the letter once again, there was a pin code to open his door for when he returned.  
71360.  
He nodded remembering it, before opening the door and exposing himself to the hallway. It was empty, he assumed everyone had already left for dinner. So he shut his door, phone locked within an iron grip and began his journey.

He didn't know where the dining hall was, instead he relying completely on instinct. He made it out the dorm building and into the main one, there he could hear a distant rumble of students. They echoed through the halls, sending shivers slithering down his spine. Fear was prominent to take over, but Yeosang didn't want that outcome so he ventured on.

After what seemed like a million corridors, and turnings, he made it to a set of double doors. Although he couldn't see inside, he knew this was the place, one quick check of his phone... 7:04. 'dammit' he cursed under his breath, this meant everyone would be taking occupancy in their seats and dinner is well underway.

'let's not draw the attention, okay Yeosang?' he whispered to himself, before pushing open the doors. If he could close his eyes that would've saved him from staring back, and the flush on his cheeks. Sadly, he walked through those doors with eyes wider than saucers. The conversation of the room pulled to silence. Every. Single. Pair. Of eyes. Laid on him.

He could feel them ripping apart his flesh, little by little, he could feel them feasting on his skin as if it were noodles. Yeosang visibly gulped.

He couldn't move. His feet wouldn't move a single inch. His heartbeat slowed as if scared of making sound. He tried looking around the room, something else to lessen the pressure but everywhere he looked  
He was stared at.

If he didn't feel out of place earlier, he certainly did now. Somehow, he plucked a tiny feather of courage and made a walk towards the food. It looked scrumptious, better than anything he'd ever seen in his lifetime, but he didn't feel hungry, fear was too busy sucking on his stomach to allow it time to hunger.

With each step, Yeosang heard the volume of whispers rise, he couldn't single out what they were saying but judging by the looks on their faces it wasn't nice. Yeosang kept a kind smile on his face as he approached a chef.

The chef in question seemingly nodded to Yeosangs situation, before reaching under the desk and pulling out a small ready meal sandwich and a pack of crisps.  
"Thank you" He spoke kindly, with gratitude also. He bowed respectively before making his way back out the room. That's when he dropped it.

His butter fingers weren't gripping the plastic delicacy of fried potatoes strongly enough and they slipped onto the floor and by someone's foot. Without looking who it was, Yeosang bowed and approached them carefully to pick up the crisps.  
"Ah I'm sorry" He apologised before looking up again, he didn't recognise them, it was a girl. She had long black, beautiful hair, it looked like a pure night sky. Those eyes were blue, oceans in their right, she had a menacing look on her face, as she glared at yeosang.  
"Get Lost." She spoke in a harsh tone, brushing him off.

Yeosang bowed once again,  
"Sorry" He scrambled out the room like a mouse and ignored the roar of laughter purring after him.

Soonyoung was at his usual spot, his laughter was definitely one of the most distinguishable in the room. Throwing his head back in temporary euphoria he almost missed the silence choking at the room. He opened his eyes and saw him.  
He must've been the new boy, he stood at the door carefully as though his footsteps would break anything he dared touched. His eyes weren't casted down however and almost seemed transfixed on the room.

"There's not much to him, is there?" Seungcheol, Soonyoung's roommate and closest friend, voiced his thoughts aloud but seemingly the whole table sat in agreement.

Soonyoung's eyes never left the figure as he watched him approach Blaze. Blaze was a personal chef for many celebs alike such as the Royal family, and many more that the author can't think of right now. He was very talented within his craft, he doesn't like kids much either which is why it baffled people why he'd take such a job. But ultimately it was determined he was simply pulling a favour for a old friend.

Soonyoung watched as blaze gave the boy a simple lunch, it looked like something a puny child would eat, he thought.  
"He won't last the night" The whispers had erupted around him, but at first he chose the game of ignorance. But this one caught his attention, he turned to the source and found Seokmin giggling to himself. Even so, people agreed as they snickered and singled this guy out.

Soonyoung decided to ignore him, physically turning his back and taking a swig of the expensive apple juice.  
"Hoshi!" He felt a strong hand on his shoulder shoving him to look in the direction, Mingyu's fingers gripped tightly as he pointed.  
"He's pissed of Clara. He won't make it past dinner time" Mingyu commentated, bringing Soonyoung to look at the boy once more. His eyes turned to right and met with Mako, he shot him a confused glance.

Mako simply sat smug, and raised his glass as he watched

The group of boys were cooling around the lunch table, as usual, playing with their food rather than fully eating the extravagant meal. That was until the dining hall had suddenly become quite, people staring and whispering at what seemed to be the new kid. 

The boys stopped their useless banter and turned their attention to what looked like a frightened child about to piss their pants. ”So that's the thing that somehow got into this school? He's nothing close to impressive.” Doyoung rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to his dinner which he had actually been eating, unlike the rest. 

Johnny had simply been analyzing the commoner, an unconscious frown spread across his lips. Johnny scoffed and elbowed Doyoung when the commoner had dropped his food in front of the Clara. Maybe one of the bitchest girls in this school. ”I take it back. He won't last an hour.” Doyoung said admits the loud laughter that had erupted in the dining hall some laughs more prominent than others. Johnny shot a glance at Soonyoung, his whole table cracking up in loud laughter as they should. Most people would dread the idea of even going close to that new kid but Johnny found it quite amusing. It would be fun to mess with the kid a little, nothing too harmful of course.

”Guys, why don’t we mess with the kid before someone else takes the opportunity hm?” Johnny said with a sinister smirk, the rest of the boys nodding agreement. Well, all but Doyoung. ”Hm. I don't plan on being in the presence of that pathetic ’kid’, and I'm sick of you guys.” Doyoung said as he got up from the table, walking over to the entrance of the dining hall.

Doyoung passed by the frantic looking boy, looking him up and down before scoffing in disgust and walking out of the hall. 

”What a buzz kill! Whatever boys let’s go have some fun.” Johnny said as he stood up along with Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Heachan. The four boys walked over to the messy scene, Johnny casually throwing his arm over the shoulder of the shorter. 

”Heyy guppy~ How did an outsider like yourself end up in a place like this? Perhaps you're lost? We don't usually accept jokes like you.” Johnny said loud enough for everyone to hear and surely they were murmurs and whispers erupting in the hall. Not only were people shocked that boys of NCT had shown interest in someone outside their group, but some nobody at that. ”Don’t be shy introduce yourself commoner.” Haechan said in a teasing tone as he flicked the boy's forehead.

Yeosang was picking up his pace, he was almost out the main building and to the courtyard. So close, and yet so far. He froze when an arm slithered around his shoulder he looked up and met eyes with one of those boys from the lunch hall. He was tall for sure, but the most noticeable thing for Yeosang was his eyes. They had a cheeky glint within them, they looked at yeosang with a sense of underlining disgust. They also held intimidation, and a strong flavour of determination.

He didn't really listen to the question, well that was a lie. He did. How could he not when the hot breath was tickling against his scalp. Obviously he couldn't answer the questions, he didn't have the answers so instead he swivelled around in his arms and managed to break loose.

"Hello, I'm Kang Yeosang. Nice to meet you" He said with a warm smile as bowed respectively, he knew the boys were older than him and showing respect was just a bone in his system. He kept smiling warmly, to the outward eye, he ignored the fact he blatantly got insulted. He was kind.

"I'm sorry but I've got some things I need to get done and this-" He gestured to his sandwich happily "To eat. Oh before I leave what's your name?" He was going to try and be friendly, even if he could feel his heart sinking further and further into his gut

The three boys listened to the boy who was now revealed as Yeosang as he introduced himself. None of them liked how unbothered the shorter seemed, surprised that he was able to smile in this situation. Anyone would have been intimidated just by standing next to one of them.

Johnny scoffed and crossed his arms as Yeosang continued to speak, his fun being ruined by this peasant trying to be friendly. ”I’m Johnny. And this is Haechan and Jaehyun.” Johnny said as he wrapped his arm around Yeosang’s shoulder once again, this time in a rougher fashion.

”What happened to that scared face you had in the dining hall hm? Do you think I'm here to try making friends with the poor boy? I was only gonna mess with you a little bit but now you've pissed me off.” Johnny said, his tone becoming dark as he grabbed the sandwich out of Yeosang’s hand.

Johnny unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite out of it, before tossing it on the ground. Chuckles and snickers could be heard behind him. ”Watch your back. This is only the start of your experience in Kensington.” Johnny said before walking away from Yeosang.

Could the feeling have sunk any further? No, probably not. It was a horrid feeling, it tugged at his muscles, it felt as though it was feeding off his blood supply Killing him softly. He couldn't move, fear wasn't the weights on his feet, what was it? He didn't know. But he couldn't move.

He noted their names, repeating them over and over like some ritual, he wanted some friends here so remembering their names would be a good start. His smile brightened a little when he learnt their names but it fell when the arm slung around his shoulder. Everything happened so fast from then, he didn't register his dinner being ripped away, he could barely hold onto the distant coldness the voice spoke. He only came to when the silence greeted his body. He looked down, his sandwich had fallen apart, his crisps were broken scattered by his feet. Although, he kept his smile.

"I'm not really hungry, it's okay" He whispered to himself as he cleaned the mess, once the task was complete he loaded the excess food in the garbage and decided to head back to his room for the night.

This time, he made it out the main building, across the courtyard, up the stairs and infront of his door. He punched the code in and shut the door as quietly as he possibly could his smile came back.

Dusting himself off he muttered "It's okay, I'm sure they're just tired from the long school day" His optimism was singing through like light in glass. Glass breaks. Lights goes out.

For now though, he kept a small smile, tucked himself onto his chair and started researching into his classes

Johnny ran a hand through his soft brunette locks, letting out a soft sigh of composer. ”You almost lost it back there. Your parents wouldn't be too happy to hear they're sweet son is going around hurting kids...” Haechan said as pat Johnny's back. ”Shut it lee. You guys can go I need a smoke.” Johnny said before walking away from his two friends leaving them slightly confused. 

Johnny gave smiles to everyone who greeted him in the hall like he usually did. People often praised him for his kindness unlike his other friends really. Johnny finally made it outside to his special spot where he knew he wouldn't be able to get caught smoking. He and Doyoung often came here they're freshmen year, rascals being rascals. He brought his cigarette up to his mouth, about to light it when someone stopped his hand.

From pure reflex, Johnny turned his wrist to grip the other persons, pull their bodies forward before driving his knee into their stomachs. ”AH! HEY HEY CHILL IT’S ME DUMBASS!” Doyoung heaved out as he got the lights knocked out of him. ”Oh shit! Why would you sneak up on me it's dark!” Johnny said as he helped Doyoung stand up. ”I was just trying to stop you from smoking and this is what I get. I'm out.” Doyoung said before he dusting himself off and walking away from a shocked Johnny.

”Hold on! We live in the same dorm damn it you can't hate me forever.” Johnny complained as he followed after the other. Doyoung refused to talk to Johnny for the rest of the night as a way of punishment which Johnny didn't like at all. 

The next morning Johnny, to Doyoungs delight, actually has decided to go to class of course after heading to the dining hall for breakfast. He remembers they're teacher saying something about a new student that would be joining them today. The only new student that could possibly be joining is that Yeosang kid. ”At least the class will be interesting.” Johnny murmured to himself.

"Yeosang. Take a seat." A crackle of bone rung out as the air pushed out his knuckles, Mako watched Yeosang with curious eyes. His eyes heavy on every movement yeosang made.

"Welcome to Kensington" He smiled leaning forward slightly to get a better look. Yeosang smiled softly in gratitude before bowing,  
"Thank you Sir." Formal, polite, that's good, mako nodded. Mako noticed how the boy was relaxed but seemed to have a tinge of unease running through his veins.

"I'm sure you have many questions. So let's talk now, before your first class." Mako smirked, and the lady who Yeosang saw yesterday left the room, bolting it shut.

\- - -

Soonyoung slipped in his chair like usual and cast his eyes to the led phone screen snuggled in his palm, not a lot was planned for today. In fact, He didn't have many lessons and simply planned to spend the rest of the passing day at the gym.

"Alright class, settle." Mr Mode walked in, the same disapproved, hating children, got divorced face. It oozed in sweat and liqueur, but was tried to be heavily run over by expensive cologne. The class had settled and he bought the attention to the clipboard he held.  
" Couple things before we start, number one, the girls bathroom in the dorms are broken because that's what happens when girls flood the toilets. Number two, we have a new student joining us, don't be assholes." He paused before final thing, a sickening distaste rising up his throat.  
" The academy is on lockdown. You will not be able to leave the grounds under any circumstances, no one is allowed in or out. If you notice guards or police ignore them. " He slapped the clipboard down before turning to the door, as if on queue, a small knock hit against the wood. And the door slid open, through the gap emerged Yeosang.

He had a bright, gleeful smile, his cheeks appeared slightly tinted under the classroom light, in his hands were clutched the books he had needed for the class. Happily walking in, he bowed respectively to the teacher.

Mode was already getting pissed off with this sunshine kid, and he wasn't the only one. Soonyoung's phone screen had morphed into static since he was gripping it so harshly.

"Who the hell does he think he is, he acts like he owns the place" He scoffed, growling a little to suppress his rising anger. Mode's eyes almost bulged out his head, but Yeosang was polite enough so he deserved an introduction. Mode gestured loosely with a hand that the latter should get it over with.

"Hello." He bowed once more,  
"I'm Yeosang, please look after me" He smiled turning to mode who looked at him with distaste. He practically shoved Yeosang into the seat on the front row and started the class.

He opened his books, making every note he possibly could, a satisfied hum rung out when he answered most of the quiz questions correctly, but the error stuck out like a sore thumb.

Soonyoung watched.  
He watched the way Yeosang seemed content even as he got thrown nasty messages, he watched as Yeosang cleaned up the mess with no words when someone knocked his stuff over. It made his blood boil to the bone.  
"Stuck up brat" He muttered, a little too loudly, it caused the class to erupt in laughter, even Yeosang seemed to laugh softly

Doyoung and Johnny seized their conversation as Mode walked came in with his usual glum and negative looking face. Doyoung always mindlessly wondered what it would take to get the man to smile. He for one knows exactly how to piss him off. Just leave him in a room with Johnny and anyone would want to rip their hair from their heads. 

None of them were listening to any of the announcements until Mode brought up a new student. To this, both of the male's ears perked up, Doyoung’s face turning grim.  
I just had to be stuck with an idiot and a peasant great  
”I called it.” Johnny said with a smug smirk splayed across his pink lips. 

Johnny sat back and watched as Yeosang waltzed his way into the classroom, that stupid smile across his face as if he wasn't intimidated by being inside a classroom full of elites. Doyoung didn't even spare the boy a glance, finding anything else more interesting than Yeosang. This kid would only suffer here. Nobody will be kind to him, nobody will be fair. All because of his rank in society.

Johnny tried hard to stay awake as the lesson proceeded, tired of listening to Mode’s monotoned voice while Doyoung listened and wrote what notes he needed. That was until Soonyoung muttered something perhaps too loud about Yeosang which made the class burst out in laughter, including Johnny.

Johnny was now fully awake, historically laughing as he looked in the direction of Yeosang. How could this brat manage to laugh along when he was the target? ”Hey Soonyoung! He can't be stuck up with no money he's just pathetic.” Johnny added sending the class into another fit of laughter.

Even Doyoung had to try and hold back his laughter at that one, placing a hand over his mouth in order to conceal it.

Yeosang didn't dare turn behind him, he didn't have to honestly. He could judge the classes reaction by Mode, he stood infront cracking a small smile and a quiet chuckle. Ultimately, he smiled as well, forcing out a laugh as well, he wanted to take it as a joke. Because that's what it was, they were laughing with him, not against him. Right?  
He assured himself that they were just teasing him and did like him. The self assurance kept slithering through the muscle of his brain causing a sense of deception.

The bell rang, lesson over. Yeosang collected his books, clutching them close to his chest, he wanted to hurry back to his room for a small rest before his next lesson. Before he left the classroom he didn't realise he tripped. How did he-? He thought to himself, but knew he didn't have the time to think.

"Get up." Mode spat at Yeosang taking his leave out the classroom, Yeosang laid on the floor for moment before he rose to his feet and clutched his books once more. Only for them to get knocked out his hands, his eyes lifted to meet Soonyoung who glared with a mischievous glint.  
"Watch where you're going bastard child" Leaving the classroom in a chuckling fit, Yeosang just collected his books once again and left the room.

He kept a small placid smile glued to face as he returned to his room, once the door closed, he smiled to himself once again.  
"What teases" he rolled his eyes playfully, putting the books he didn't need away inside the desk draws. The moment passed and yeosang glanced down to his phone screen, no word from his parents.  
"Ugh they're probably at work, dad was never good at answering his phone" He laughed, collecting his Maths books. It was time for maths next, something Yeosang was quite skilled at.

Two months have passed at Kensington and they have definitely been the most interesting. It is the first time the school has ever accepted someone of low rank. Someone with absolutely no image or impact. This Yeosang was just a magnet for people to play around with. And surely that is what Johnny had been doing.

He was sick of seeing the male have that same smile on his face while being insulted. It angered Johnny so much he just wanted to slap it off. But where’s the fun in physically breaking someone when you can do it emotionally? 

It seems he wasn’t the only one that had a similar mission. Soonyoung had been picking on the kid just as hard as him. Johnny had hoped everyone would have lost interest after a month but he just seemed to be having as much fun as he did. 

Doyoung had no interest in actually going out of his way to make Yeosang’s life a living hell. But for his own entertainment, he would mutter a few foul words loud enough for him to hear. He really wonders how long Yeosang has before he cracks under this unbearable pressure, and he can't wait to watch it unravel while he has a front row seat.

It's okay. It's definitely okay.  
Yeosang hadn't slept that night or any other night really, he didn't know why though. He'd come back after a day of class, collapse against the pillow in exhaustion but he wouldn't sleep. He'd just lie there, for hours. It wasn't until the sun rose and a gentle knock sounded against his door that he'd get up and get dressed again. But it's okay.

He managed the courage to sit within the dining hall and have attendance at every meal but usually the food would get knocked out his hands, splattered against his uniform or the floor. He never really ended up eating his meals, it's not that he didn't want to but he'd gotten used to someone throwing the food away from his grasp. His body did too, it no longer growled in hunger every morning or during the day. It silenced itself like yeosang's parents. Threads of insults and slurs would sound out, but Yeosang had kept the same polite smile, he cleaned the mess and continued on with classes.

It was tiring. Every bone in Yeosang's body ached with dread, every footstep was just a gush of nerves punching at his brain. He didn't want to fall behind though so he tried, he really did. He studied any time he could, he made sure to extensively research everything, he really tried. But his grades were still failing in Mode's class. Mode's distaste for Yeosang grew as the days went on, he even resorted to punishing the boy everytime an answer was wrong. Even when it wasn't, he'd force yeosang to the floor to do push ups until his arms wobbled dangerously. But it was still okay. This was a golden opportunity not everybody had gotten, Yeosang shouldn't be ungrateful.

That day, was no different than any other. He rose out of bed, slipped into the uniform, grabbed his begs and still hesitated before opening his door. He had a mirror, stuck loosely on the back of his door, it wasn't exactly expensive nor priceless infact it was the cheapest one Yeosang could find. Even so, he stared into it. He kept Forcing up the corners of his cheeks. It didn't look real, atleast not to him. He was being rude, he knew that. He knew he was, and yet he was pouring all his energy into a smile. It drained him already, but he had to leave.

He opened the door and headed to breakfast, he got his food and took his usual seat tucked away into the corner. A small smile sunk onto his lips, he couldn't see any of the boys today so maybe he would get the opportunity to at least take a bite of the scramble eggs.  
No.  
Fate wouldn't let him have that chance.

Just as he held the fork to his mouth he felt a hand slap the fork away spilling the egg onto the ground. Yeosang looked up and saw Soonyoung with his friends, laughing at him.  
At first yeosang maybe thought they were laughing with him, but he'd learnt at some point it was at him.

Still, he kept a smile and just got to his knees to clean up the mess before a teacher saw.  
"How Pathetic. Can't even eat without spilling shit everywhere. Didn't you learn your manners?" He mocked gripping yeosang's hair and looking into his eyes. When Soonyoung lifted yeosang's face to light, his strong hands interlocking in the latter's soft locks. He leaned down looking Yeosang in the eye before slapping his face  
" Clean up the mess you pig." He spat on Yeosang's face. "See you in class"

Yeosang smiled to himself softly a little as Hoshi left, it's okay. It's definitely okay. He cleaned up the mess just like usual, and went to maths class just like normal. When lunch finally came, he didn't go, instead he went to study. He had a pass he had earned from getting a high score in science although it felt more like a plot than hardwork paying off.

When he got to his room, he looked to his phone, nothing. When he looked at the laptop, nothing. No one even came into view through Yeosang's window. The door didn't knock. There was nothing. Just silence.

He didn't cry. He didn't laugh. He just sat and stared. It wasn't at anything in particular, he was just -Thinking.  
God, his brain just wouldn't stop thinking, all the time it just thought about things. He kept thinking about the next class. He wanted to sleep but couldn't even close his eyes without wanting to feel the sweet relief of tears roll down his cheeks. The thinking hurt. It hurt so bad. And it was exhausting.

His brain just wouldn't stop, it kept punching him in the gut over and over. And just when he thought he could rest, he's kicked in the head by reality.

The problem is, he wants to cry. He wants to scream until his words dry out. Sadly, he lacked the energy to do anything but stare into the space and conjure up more thinking.

Yeosang blinked as he stared once again, not realising he had missed dinner, he didn't care. It wasn't like he'd be given the chance to eat anything anyway. Hell, he'd be surprised if he could pass moment just to breath.

Yeosang moved from the chair when the dark cast of moonlight peaked into his bedroom, he couldn't stand sitting here a moment longer. With a throbbing head, he opened his dorm room door, there was a vending machine hidden away by his door. He snuck there sometimes for snacks, and this was one of those times. He snuck there quietly, he didn't want to be more annoying to others than he already was.

It was dinner time, Nct sitting in their usual spot in the dining hall. Johnny of course was on the lookout for Yeosang. He wanted to get to him before that Soonyoung could but he always seemed to get to him first! At lunch, Soonyoung had gotten to him first of course ruining his fun, and now it looks like the boy had completely ditched dinner. “How boring,” Johnny said as he slumped down in his seat. “Hey, where’s Doyoung? He doesn’t usually skip dinner.” Taeil asked looking around the room. “Where else would he be? He’s studying of course.” Johnny said as he rolled his eyes.

Doyoung was in his and Johnny shared dorm brushing up on math since it was his worst subject. Others would say that Doyoung is intelligent in everything he does, especially his teachers, but he still found flaws in his knowledge he needed to straighten out. Doyoung stretched in his seat, letting out a yawn. He’s been staring at his notes for the past hour and honestly, it was getting boring to look at. “Maybe I study too much,” Doyoung said to himself as he got up to exit his dorm. There was a vending machine that had all his favorite snacks in it but it was kind of in a secluded place of their dorm building. Doyoung slid on some slippers before heading over to the machine.

As he inched closer to the machine, he heard the sound of someone’s purchased snack dropping down to the retrieving area signaling someone was there. Weird, every time he comes nobody else is around. Doyoung let out a sigh as he came face to face with Yeosang. “Out of all people I could have run into,” Doyoung said giving Yeosang a dark glare.

He couldn’t help but notice the other's face. He still had that stupid smile on his face but this time it was obviously fake. It’s only been two months and he’s been torn to pieces. Doyoung turned towards the vending machine, inserting a five dollar bill into it before punching in the snack he wanted. He bent down to gran his snack before turning his attention back to Yeosang, looking the boy up and down.

This is honestly the first time he’s taken a good look at him. He was actually quite-no. “So, they’ve finally broken you. You might as well transfer before I start getting bored. Nobody will ever accept you in this school. What else did you expect when you got accepted into Kensington.” Doyoung said with a small smirk as he leaned down to the boy's level, flicking his forehead before heading back to his room.  
'I almost called him cute, didn't I-'

A small bag of pretzels will have to surface for now, it may be the only snack he could get for days. He was about to pick up the packet before a pair of feet came into view,  
'how could I have not heard them approach me' he asked himself quietly before lifting his head. Doyoung. By instinct he rose his hands to try and guard his face ready for whatever food or drink that'd get thrown onto him. When nothing came, he grabbed his snack and got to his feet.

He'd never been so close to Doyoung before, neither had he heard such a relaxed voice since he got here. Broken, huh? No. Everything is fine.  
Yeosang smiled softly at Doyoung, bowing a little.  
"I'm sorry, I've got studying to do. I wouldn't want to let someone else down" He smiled, bowing once more, before disappearing into the safety of his dorm room.

Wheezing out a small breath, he kept muttering,  
"I'm fine. I'm okay, it's okay. Everything is okay." This is where the pacing commenced.  
"I'm fine. If I start crying I won't stop so I should just take a breath and stop being so annoying." his hands started to shake a little but he shoved himself onto his bed and sat on his palms. His eyes screwed shut, and carefully he tried to focus on the breathing, not the thinking. But it was getting so hard to breath inside this tiny room, even so, Yeosang didn't want to leave. He was too afraid, he didn't want to get hurt again. Hell, maybe he deserved it, he didn't know anymore.

When Doyoung returned to his room he couldn't continue studying he literally found himself disgusted at the fact he found Yeosang cute. It must be the babyface. That shouldn't matter though! That guy is pathetic, a nobody! A target to bullies. Perhaps Doyoung should participate in his torture. To make the boy make the ugliest crying face ever. Maybe even bruised up. Just to wipe that stupid smile off his face.

”Doyoung? Earth to Doyounggg!” Johnny said as he tapped Doyoung’s head, tugging a portion of his noir locks. ”You idiot! Can't I space out in peace without you touching me?” Doyoung said as he sat up in his chair, letting out a little sigh. 

”Tell me. Why haven't you nor Soonyoung been able to make that Yeosang cry? The boys already so close to his breaking point at least from the looks of it. Stubborn mother fucker.” Doyoung asked as he looked Johnny straight in his eyes, a glint of excitement visible in his brown orbs. ”What do you think I've been trying to do! I'm beginning to feel like he thinks we're playing a game. Well, it is kind of a game for me...it’s just so addicting to mess with him. He doesn't fight back!” Johnny said flopping down on his bed. 

Doyoung couldn't but let a small smile play on his lips. He now sees why they continuously pick on the kid. Perhaps he really will indulge in this little game.

Soonyoung smacked open the door without a trace of hesitation. There, he caught sight of Seungkwan on Jeonghan's lap, he looked very spaced out and a small jacket covered Seungkwan. Jeonghan looked up at Soonyoung and looked back at Seungkwan,  
"He gets a little sleepy, it takes a toll" He chuckled, pressing a kiss to his temple. Before he lifted his eyes up again,  
"And to what do I Owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked.

Soonyoung slumped against the unoccupied bed, "It's the stupid bastard child. He won't break, anyone can clearly see that he's so close. Ugh." He angrily kicked a pillow, narrowly avoiding Seungkwan's bodies however he didn't escape the evil glare Jeonghan sent his way.

"Why don't you give it a rest already, aren't you getting bored of the doing the same thing to him? I mean, he doesn't even do anything back" He whispered, threating Hoshi to do the same, if Seungkwan awoke all hell would break loose. He was straddled on Jeonghans lap, his head tucked into the crook of his neck. He seemed to be relaxed. Even Soonyoung noticed how still Seungkwan appeared.

"I fucking know that, but he gets under my skin. He's so annoying" He tried suppressing his anger by clenching his fists, sadly his knuckles didn't get message and pooled into a white colour.  
"I want him gone Jeonghan." Bluntly said seemed to be the best thing here, he needed to get the point across. Seungkwan stirred slightly but simply turned his moved his hand to rest against his thigh, Jeonghan watched him carefully before looking at Soonyoung.

" It was fun at first, but it's getting boring Hoshi, he doesn't do anything. I don't think you'll make him break, hell not even mode or The nct emo bullshit can make him break. He's got nothing to loose. So he'll never break under anything we or they put him through." his hands slithered down to rest on Seungkwan's thighs protectively.

Soonyoung was raging with anger, he felt like punching a wall, and driving a digger through the dorms so -Everyone would be flattened like pancakes. Seething, he rose to his feet and shouted at Jeonghan, not caring if he awoke Seungkwan.  
"I don't fucking care. I want him gone. Out of here. No matter what it fucking takes." he smashed open the door and continued his rampage down the hall. Luckily for Soonyoung, Seungkwan didn't stir nor move a single muscle through the noise although problems would probably surface when he awoke.

Soonyoung destroyed anything and everything in his path, he managed to get to the end of the hall where a vending machine lay, he kicked in, smashing it to pieces. He wasn't about to lose to some 20 pound idiot who was below him.

Night fell and the sun came up calling for a new day. This day would be an exciting one. Doyoung, someone who doesn't give two shits about anyone finally found some entertainment in a person. He wanted Kang Yeosang to break before his eyes. He doesn't care who does it, Johnny, Soonyoung, he just wants then male so broken he's forced to leave the campus. 

During breakfast, Doyoung took it upon himself to find Yeosang, making sure the boy didn't manage to take a single bite of his food. A pig like him didn't deserve to consume the same food people such as him was consuming. ”I don't even know why you try.” Doyoung spat shoving that boy to the ground on top of his food. 

People were shocked by the scene seeing as Doyoung doesn't talk to any one of the people in his group. Johnny, on the other hand, was excited to see such a scene. He's never seen his friend so set on something besides grades. Actually, it was kind of scary. Doyoung is a mystery even to Johnny. There's only so much the male will tell him. Especially involving his parent's work and childhood. 

”Is Doyoung. Smirking? Johnny what did you do.” Jungwoo said with a confused face. The whole group wore the same expression. ”I didn't do anything. But he's stealing my fun.” Johnny said with a small pout on his lips. ”We can have fun together.” Doyoung said, wrapping an arm around Johnny's neck. ”Hey! That sounds so wrong!” Johnny screamed.

Of course he didn't notice the hours slip right through his grasp. It probably was natural to him that the nights and days morphed into one living hell. He did the same thing he did everyday, even banged his head against the door harshly to knock some sense through his skeleton.

He opened the door and headed to breakfast, he wasn't expecting to eat this meal either. Yeosang fell to his knees once again, his food spoiled at his uniform which definitely cost more than the worth of his life. Doyoung wasn't even spared a glance as he just let Doyoung shove him to the ground, what could he say? I'm sorry? He would, but he doesn't know what he ever did to These boys to build up their resentment so much. There was doubt within him that sorry wouldn't do much anyway. At some point, he realised no matter what he could say, it wouldn't make a difference, they'd still hate him anyways.

Yeosang started cleaning his food as usual, until he felt a foot against his back pressing his face to the floor.  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here hm? The bastard child." He pushed the boot through yeosangs paper skin, not caring if it ripped.

Yeosang didn't move much, but still tried his best to silently clean up the mess he had made. Since it was his fault, he knew that. Everything was his fault after all.

After breakfast, Johnny and Doyoung made their way to their first period class that happened to be with Yeosang. With what Doyoung did in the dining hall, he definitely wouldn’t have enough time to change into a new uniform unless he wanted to be late. Of course Mako would chew him out for it.

This is around the time of year where group projects start. It’s the time of year both Doyoung and Johnny dreaded. Of course for two completely different reasons. Doyoung always had to do the projects on his own and Johnny on the other hand found it nuisance to even try doing the project at all. Thankfully he had Doyoung.

“Imagine we end up being in a group with freak show over there.” Johnny snickered a little too loud, the whole class letting out giggles and comments at his words. Then again if he did end up being paired with him they would have to end up spending time together...and more time means... “Actually I take it back we have to be in a group with him.” Johnny whispered this time loud enough for Doyoung to hear alone.

Time was never on Yeosang's side, why did he want to fool himself that this day would be different from the last. He couldn't change his uniform because time just wouldn't give him a break, so he cleaned his clothes as best as he could and went to his next class.

He scrambled past Mode's desk, bowing as a small greeting before taking his seat, he pulled out his books and already started work on the new chapter. Mode approached Yeosang's desk slamming his hand down making the younger flinch and cover himself, when no danger happened he glanced up meeting Mode's deadly glare.

He was already on his feet to go to the floor and start doing press ups although he feared where his body would get the strength from. As he got to the front he was froze by Mode's hand against his shoulder. It was rough, pushing into the paper skin causing it to break and bloom into a starting bruise.

"Okay class, you know what time of year it is. We have the Project Creative." Even he didn't sound pleased, although it meant no physical marking so bonus. He turned to yeosang before locking eyes with Doyoung and Johnny. "I've already assigned your groups, as you can see" He gestured to the whiteboard where the projection finally was visible. Yeosang's eyes widened like saucers.

Soonyoung was in the back, paying little attention as always, until a soft whisper trickled into his ear, by chance he raised his head and saw his name grouped with Yeosang, Doyoung and Johnny. He locked eyes with Yeosang before kicking up from his chair. He kicked the desk closest towards him and growled out in a low voice, "You've got to fucking kidding me!"

Doyoung and Johnny couldn’t help but notice that creepy Soonyoung staring at them, both of them raising a brow at the boy before looking towards the whiteboard in the front. They hadn’t even noticed the group assignments Mode wrote down in the front.

Doyoung rolled his eyes seeing Yeosang,Soonyoung, and Johnny’s names having a feeling they wouldn’t do a thing. He was screwed. He would have to do everything once again. Johnny on the other hand had a growing smirk on his lips, a scoff coming out of his mouth. 

They couldn’t help but flinch at Soonyoung kicking a desk, shrugging his shoulders before walking over to Soonyoung. He’s only talked to the guy a few times and it was quite...intimidating. “Hey Hoshi, I can call you that right? Anyways come to me and Doyoungs dorm after classes are over so we can get started. Same to you freak! We’ll have lots of fun.” Johnny yelled loud enough for Yeosang to hear. 

Doyoung didn’t listen to a thing all class, planning there project in his head since he had a feeling nobody have any good ones. What felt like only a few seconds the school day was finally over. Doyoung and Johnny went back to their dorm to tidy up a few things for Soonyoung, not so much Yeosang.

Yeosang wanted to talk, say anything at all but he simply couldn't he felt as though his tongue were tied.  
The class slipped by once again, and somehow he ended up in their dorm, walking down the hall with Soonyoung infront along with Doyoung and Johnny.

They entered a room bigger than probably yeosang's entire house, it was so elegant too. Yeosang stood in the doorway in awe before Carefully walking in, he didn't want to break anything. He turned to the others, bowing a little as he spoke, "so for the uhm-" he paused clearing his throat, he never actually spoke to the boys properly before "For the project-" He stopped when he met Soonyoung's eyes.

Soonyoung glared at Yeosang with every ounce of hatred he had to own. His fists were clenched, his foot angrily tapping against the floor with no patience.  
"Let's get this over with, I don't even want to be near this pest" He spat on yeosang, not caring at yeosang's obvious panic over his shoes. What surprised Soonyoung was yeosang was violently scrubbing his shoes within an inch of his life, as if the mess was some deadly disease. Soonyoung glanced at Doyoung before looking back at Yeosang,  
"Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you-?" He asked firmly, but some sort of concern leaked through.

Johnny and Doyoung stood by the door to welcome their guest, bowing at Soonyoung but glaring at Yeosang with spiteful eyes. Johnny laughed at Soonyoung spitting on the boy's shoe. Johnny found Yeosang frantically cleaning his shoe hysterical, his eyes shut tight as he struggled to stand up.

Doyoung looked at Soonyoung and back to Yeosang, leaning down in front of the boy's hair before gripping his chin. He made the boy look up at him, scanning his pathetic terrified face. This boy seemed empty. Perhaps he’s really hit rock bottom already. That's what happened when a poor boy comes to a school full of elites.

“Hey. Quit acting like a weirdo and finish your sentence before you piss me off. Its just spit it’ll dry up.” Doyoung said poking Yeosangs head hard, slightly pushing the boy backward. Doyoung looked up at Soonyoung. His motived towards Yeosang wasn’t for entertainment purposes like he and Johnny. This guy really seemed like if he got angry enough he could kill Yeosang. What does he care about anyways? “No spilling blood in my room do it in yours,” Doyoung spoke before going over to Johnny who was finally calming down from his laughing fit. 

“Come let's sit in the living room,” Doyoung said leading them to the center of their room which really was a small apartment.

Yeosang scrubbed the shoes until his palms turned red raw, he wasn't until fingers hooked under his chin and ripped his gaze away did he slightly calm down. His breath heaved as he listened to Doyoung before shaking his head and muttering a quick apology.

The group moved to the living room and yeosang sat himself down on the carpet, he knew he wasn't good enough to sit on the sofas, let alone the floor but he decided the floor would be best.

Soonyoung kept his eyes glued to Yeosang, he didn't why Yeosang riled up his anger as much as it did, but everytime he saw the latter he just wanted to wrap his hands around yeosangs neck and squeeze. He got snapped out his thoughts when Yeosang spoke once again, in a small voice.  
"I think we should do a story about someone who falls in love but everyone knows but the person, the person is supposedly falling into love with someone else but they're leaving behind their friend, who's the only person who loved him truly" He pushed out in a quick breath, before lowering his head a little,  
"Sorry, I know it's stupid."

Soonyoung approached him lifting the boy by his shirt and glaring into him. A deep growl sounded out before he shoved Yeosang back to the floor,  
"Whatever, im not listening to this inconvenience" Yeosangs face saddened slightly but he masked it meanwhile Soonyoung had turned to The other boys, "Just tell me what I have to do then I'll leave, get out of your hair, ill drop this garbage off as well" He gestured to yeosang. 

The two boys idly listened to Yeosangs suggestion, listening to that small voice of his. His voice was actually quite nice now that Johnny and Doyoung heard it for a longer period of time but it still irked them. What he had suggested was nothing close to that but Doyoung must admit to a good idea when he hears one even if it's coming out of a nobodies mouth. 

Johnny found it cringe but judging by Doyoung’s face it seems they would be going with this idea. Honestly, Johnny will follow anything Doyoung does simply because he's smart. ”For a poor boy that wasn't such a bad idea. Don't get the wrong picture I still don't think any higher of you, but we'll do this. And since you came up with the idea you'll be in charge of the script. I'll give you to the end of next week to finish. If not, well, I don't want to ruin the surprise.” Doyoung said letting out a light chuckle which was definitely a rare sight. 

The boys didn't flinch as Soonyoung effortlessly picked Yeosang up in a rough manner, Johnny rolling his eyes at him stealing his fun once again. ”Well you heard Doyoung. We'll wait for freak show over there to write the script.” Johnny said followed by a laugh. ”Awww Hoshi’s taking out the trash? How sweet! Make sure you wash your hands thoroughly after touching it!” Johnny snickered, playfully punching Doyoung at his joke. Doyoung couldn't help but smile a little.

Soonyoung gripped the neck of Yeosang's shirt, practically dragging the boy across the floor. It didn't take a lot of effort nor strength and a surprise to Soonyoung was how light yeosang was.  
"Yeah, I'm definitely bathing in bleach after putting this trash out" He chuckled taking leave from the bedroom, as soon as he closed the door he kicked yeosang to the floor. His foot pressed against yeosangs cheek, kicking him across the carpet. A snarl was about to roll off his tongue if it wasn't for yeosang slowly crawling across the floor and back to his dorm room. Soonyoung watched the boy crawl and a realisation hit him.

He left Yeosang in the hallway and pulled himself back into Doyoung and Johnny's company.  
"Did you guys ever find out why he's here?" he asked, a curious intent underlaid his tone but the how's and Why's remained unsolved. With the boys silence He pushed on with his questioning,  
"I asked someone to look into him, but father has forbidden me to know what he discovered" He scowled smacking his hands against a cupboard and accident breaking the panel.

Johnny and Doyoung’s eyes darted to Soonyoung as he came back in their dorm, Johnny tilting his head at his question. Was Soonyoung bullying Yeosang without even knowing why he came here? Well actually it didn’t really come to that much of a surprise that he would bully someone for the pure reason they annoy him. Soonyoung is like the type of person to punch someone just because their face annoys him. He’s lucky he has such an attractive face or Johnny would kind of hate him.

“You didn’t hear he got a scholar ship to the school? The guys a genius but since when does our school accept scholarships? We were all invited here because of our parents correct?” Johnny said as scratched his chin.

“It was probably some kind of a social experiment. But what did your father discover...you could just punch it out of the boy.” Doyoung said chuckling at the image.

"you know as well as I do I'm not allowed to lay a finger on that boy." He spat, in some sassy undertone as well.  
"Listen, I think we should keep an eye on him, he's suspicious" he sat on their sofa, probably sitting a little too close than he should be  
"I'd have to tell your families you've been ignoring your duties" He smiled sheepishly, coaxing the intent he wanted out the boys.  
"something is up with that kid though, we've been doing this shit for months and the fucker looks as though he's on cloud nine, it pisses me off" in a random spurt of anger, his foot kicked their coffee table, evidently breaking it in the process. He didn't apologise, mostly because he just didn't care.

"you can't tell me you aren't weirded out by him as well" he threaded one foot over the other and suddenly took on a professional stance.

Johnny flinched slightly at Soonyoung taking a seat next to him, feeling a little intimidated by the male's presence. Doyoung narrowed his eyes and Soonyoungs threatening words. He doesn’t even know what their families do. Or perhaps his father could have looked into it? Whatever it was this guy was dangerous and they shouldn’t let their guard down too easily.

“Hmm maybe is a masochist? Or perhaps he just enjoys being degraded.” Johnny joked. It made sense in a way the kid always had a stupid smile on his face! Doyoung glared at Soonyoung after the boy rudely kicked and broke their table. Johnny gasped at how easily he was able to break it. It was hard dark oak! “WHAT THE-“ Johnny was cut off by Soonyoung speaking, a scoff leaving his lips.

“Of course I’m weirded out! The kid doesn’t fight back, cry, nothing! We can’t physically harm him to bad but now that we’re all in a group it’s way easier to get to him...” Johnny said with a smirk on his face, Doyoung nodded in response. “I can tell you want the same. So what do you say? Let’s break him so hard he leaves.” Doyoung said flashing quite the devilish smile which made Johnny shiver.  
[I]I’m surrounded by scary people

Soonyoung tilted his head back, letting a satisfied chuckle rise out his lips.  
"We should do more than that." His smirk seemed to darken, his tongue dragging slowly along his bottom lip. He couldn't help the thoughts blooming into his head, the main of them being how Beautiful Yeosang would look with bruises. It wasn't like he was attracted to yeosang at all, he isn't gay. But, he couldn't die he had the intense urge to bruise and tarnish the skin, he wanted to see yeosang pinned beneath him. A cloudy look set within his pupils, he wanted to be able to take his hands off yeosangs throat and see the bruises his own fingers left. A sense of pride was washing over and before he could register a small groan escaped his lips, jolting him back to the audience in the room.

"Maybe he does enjoy being at his knees" He commented, curiosity thickly poisoning the air.  
"his story idea though, isn't it a little too specific? Maybe this is our way to break him" He looked at Doyoung "I think we should start cracking down on him once and for all. He'll be gone by Christmas."

Johnny raised an eyes brow at the words ”more than that”, bad thoughts immediately swarming in his head. ”You wanna gang bang him!? I thought you were straight!” Johnny said dramatically, looking back and forth between Doyoung and Soonyoung. Doyoung had to resist the urge to slap his forehead at the stupidity that left Johnny’s lips.

Doyoung let Soonyoung’s words cook in his head a little bit, finding it a bit fishy that he wanted to do a plot like Tha with the people that bully him daily. ”His Idea was weird. A plot like that with the people that torment him. He really is some type of kinky bastard.” Doyoung said, cold eyes looking in Soonyoungs direction.

”Gone by Christmas aye...we can do this boy. I don't think breaking him will be enough. We need to destroy him.” Johnny said as his face settled into a serious, tone deep which made Doyoung raise a brow. ”Of course ya know. Not literally destroy the last time I-actually forget you heard anything.” Johnny said awkwardly laughing. 

”Well. I guess we have ourselves an alliance. We’ll all meet in this dorm every other day. And Soonyoung you owe us a new table.” Doyoung declared.

He chuckled.  
"Okay first of all Princess, you don't boss me around. I don't Owe you shit." He spared a quick glance to the coffee table before looking back at Doyoung with a challenging gaze.  
"Second, If it kills him, so be it. I don't care for that piece of shit, alive or dead." No remorse sounded exactly like this, the thing is he'd never cared for anyone before in his life. He wouldn't even know where to start, he assumes caring for someone is like what Jeonghan and Seungkwan do, the pair protect eachother and jeonghan likes Seungkwan a lot. When they first told him, he thought they were lying because how could someone possibly like one person so much they'd go against their own morals just make the other happy. How? Even now he didn't understand the concept of liking someone, he didn't know if he ever wanted to. He spared a quick glance to Johnny and Doyoung, his thoughts taking drift to Johnny's statement earlier.

With no filter he asked, "Is it true that you guys are fucking?" There was no malice in his voice like before, instead it took on a softer tone even Soonyoung didn't know he was capable of. It was a more serious question than that of a joking one, his sincerity showed with the way he twisted his body to face the boys.

"And why are you so bothered about him?"

Doyoung let out an irritated groan at Soonyoungs mannerism. “You’re getting us a new damn table cause you’re the one that decided to throw a damn tantrum and break it! Either get me a new one or I’ll shove your foot down your throat.” Doyoung spat, glare fixed on Soonyoung. Johnny placed a hand on Doyoungs thigh, patting it in an attempt to calm down the male. “Hey calm down we can easily buy one hundred more and huh! Dead!? Dude I don’t wanna kill anyone.” Johnny said with wide eyes, shocked the male could suggest such a crazy thing. 

“I’m not in the mood to take someone’s life but we could hurt him enough to send him to the hospital.” Doyoung shrugged making Johnny shiver internally.  
[I]Fucking scary!  
Johnny was about to say something when Soonyoung dropped a bomb of a question, Johnny and Doyoung’s faces instantly turning red. The fact Soonyoung wore a serious face kind of scared him.

Johnny cleared his throat, his blush subsiding before answering. “Well Doyoung we’re out. It’s true Doyoung is a bottom.” Johnny sighed as he wrapped an arm around Doyoung. Doyoung punched the boy in the stomach making him wheeze, his blush deepening. “Where did such a foolish rumor come from!? And Johnny we both know you’d be the one taking it up the ass!” Doyoung yelled punching Johnny once again. “Ow ow calm down I’m joking. Save me!” Johnny said reaching out towards Soonyoung.

Soonyoung didn't laugh nor react to their retaliation of trying to ease the sudden tension with light humour. Needless to say, it just didn't work.  
Looking away from them, he glanced at the coffee table trying to ignore the tension as well. It was some time before he looked back at them with a cold expression.  
"You two are always together, hell not even Eunji could tear you two apart." He pushed his hands up, helping him gesture to the pair.

"So you both don't like eachother that way?" he was looking at them, making sure he didn't miss a single movement or word. Subconsciously, he moved closer to them as if being closer would somehow make sure he could catch something.

"Truthfully-" his voice lowered, getting deeper for a moment before he cleared his throat. "whatever, doesn't matter. The kid won't die by my hand if that's what you're worried about. I just want to bruise him up a bit" he smirked, the pride once more rising up his spine. "something is so satisfying about seeing someone covered in the bruises you made" muttering to himself mostly, he swiped his tongue across his lip again, letting a small groan slip past once more

Doyoung and Johnny couldn’t tell if Soonyoung actually believed them or not. They have seriously never fucked! Sure there was that one time they jerked each other off while drunk but they agreed to never speak of it. Of course, it was a memory that both never forgot, in fact, one that still made Doyoung blush to this day. The sounds of Johnny’s moans against his ear still haunted him.

Johnny couldn’t understand why one-minute Soonyoung seemed nice than the other completely terrifying. His eyes...so hard to look at! Even Doyoung had to admit he had one hell of a glare. “Well, we’re always together cause this one sticks to me like a leech,” Doyoung said pointing at Johnny. “Only cause it’s fun to piss you off,” Johnny said rolling his eyes. 

Johnny couldn’t help but slightly move back towards Doyoung as Soonyoung leaned closer to them, feeling a little too intimidated by Soonyoungs tone change. Doyoung scoffed at the male's words, having a feeling as to what Soonyoung was really all about. “So you want to pursue your pervy fantasies with the freak. I won’t judge.” Doyoung said with a sly smirk. 

Johnny had to process what Doyoung said, his face lighting up when he understood the situation. “Ahh! So you’re a sadist! Dang, I would not want to fuck with you.” Johnny said letting out a chuckle. ”Do let me watch you bruise up peasant boy. Maybe I’ll get to see him cry.” Johnny added.

"I don't believe you haven't sucked eachother off" He chuckled out surprised by their acting coy to his statement.

When they teased at one another Soonyoung gestured his hands out pointing at the exact thing he was referencing.  
"Listen if you guys are gay, it's fine." He kicked at the broken coffee table again, enjoying how it cracked under his strength. His smile wiped though when he heard them.

Suddenly his look morphed into a more threating one, he grabbed the neck of Doyoungs jacket, bringing the latter dangerously close. Before he could say anything he heard Johnny's comment and released his grip ever so slightly.  
"I'm not gay, and I definitely wouldn't sleep with sleep with that bastard even if he was the last rotten hole on earth. You're just as much as a perv as me." He whispered harshly, bringing the room to a quick silence.

"And besides, if I was to be mind fucked and want to fuck a boy, he'd be the last on my list." Soonyoung lied a little, but they couldn't detect it. If anything the only thing Soonyoung wanted was to litter the one he fucked with bruises. It didn't matter whether it was a girl or a boy. Upon seeing Yeosang, it was the first time he thought that a boy would look so good underneath him. He fantasise about Yeosang walking around the academy with everyone knowing who exactly he belonged to. Nothing more than a fuck toy.  
He had no real worth anyways.

"You're a voyeur huh?" He had a new bone to play with. "does it make you all hot and bothered to think about watching?" He teased. 

Doyoung felt like punching Soonyoung for making such jokes. What did it matter if they were gay anyway? It was none of his business if they were sucking each other off!..which they weren’t of course. Doyoung was pretty sure Johnny was straight anyways with all the girls he fucks around with. There were those few guys...perhaps he was bi.

Doyoung wasn’t fazed by Soonyoung grabbing his jacket, feeling the urge to punch this guy with how close he was. “Oh, so you admit to being a perv,” Johnny said in a joking manner as Doyoung straightened himself out when Soonyoungs grip loosened on his jacket. 

Johnny smacked Soonyoungs shoulder in reaction to the others question, a gasp leaving his lips when he realized what he had done. “One, I’m not answering that question. Two, Please don’t kill me I slapped you out of reflex.” Johnny said in a panicked matter. Doyoung seriously wondered what this guy was still doing in their room.

“Do you not have any other friends to make fun of. Like what were their names... Sangkwon and J...Johan? I have no idea.” Doyoung said in an attempt to remember the boy's names. He didn’t really care to learn them he just wanted Soonyoung out of their room and a new table.

He wanted to slap them.  
He wanted to slap them so harshly his palm would irritate their skin for the next week. But he held back surprisingly, he moved his hand down.

"Seungkwan and Jeonghan." They were his friends, his only friends. He wanted to defend to defend their name until his last breath, but he knew his relation in anger would only cause upset within them. So he calmed himself, for their sake.

"I need sleep." He spoke bluntly, rising to his feet and going to leave the room without a glance back. Before leaving he paused, as if something was holding him back, he turned to meet Doyoungs eyes, they seemed to share a look of understanding before Soonyoung clicked the door shut.

He walked back down the hall and towards Jeonghans dorm, he carefully opened the door and saw Jeonghan and Seungkwan sharing a bed, Seungkwan was cuddled close against Jeonghans chest. Jeonghans hands resting against his thighs. Soonyoung took a moment to admire his friends before pushing the door shut, this was actually a habit Soonyoung did every night. He checked on his friends. He'd never admit it.

Never.  
So he went back to his dorm, shut the door, and just went to bed as if nothing had ever happened. 

Doyoung and Johnny both collectively sighed when Soonyoung finally left their room, silence falling upon the two. The conversation they had with Soonyoung was more personal than the thought. The last time the did something together they were wasted, not thinking straight...literally.

“So. Soonyoung really got me thinking.” Johnny said as he scooted closer to Doyoung, slyly putting an arm around the other which made Doyoung go stiff. Doyoung looked up at Johnny, a prominent blush spread across his cheeks. It was a look Johnny found extremely cute coming from Doyoung. He saw what was happening and honestly wasn’t too against it. Johnny may be his best friend but he still had his thoughts. He was tall, attractive, easy to talk to.

Doyoung sighed and gripped Johnny’s shirt, pulling their faces together until they were only an inch apart. Johnny was surprised by the boldness Doyoung was displaying, a smirk splayed across his lips. “You’re taking to long John.” Doyoung murmured, eyes flickering between Johnny chocolate orbs and lips. 

Johnny let out a scoff before closing the space between, Doyoung’s arms quickly wrapping around Johnny’s neck as their lips moved in perfect synch. Doyoung pulled away first, a laugh leaving his lips before getting up to go to his room. “That's all you’re getting tiger!” Doyoung said before shutting his door leaving Johnny dumbfounded.  
[I]Okay that was hot. 

He made it back, somehow.  
With a trembling heart, wobbly legs and maybe a pinch of courage, he made it back to his dorm. When he shut his door, a brief sense of relief washed over him, it wasn't exactly a home for him, but it kept him safe. So for the night to pass, it would be enough.

Yeosang, slumped against his door, a fearful expression washing over him unexpectedly. The problem was he had no idea why he was so afraid, he wasn't afraid to die. Or get beaten to pulp like he'd been threatened with. The thing he was most afraid of, had already happened to him, so why was he afraid? Why was his heart beating so fast, why would his hands not settle to stop. Just why.

He didn't cry, he couldn't. Crying requires strength. He just stared into his room with a gaze of no weight. Where he was looking, he had no idea. He wasn't exactly searching for an answering nor was he letting his eyes wonder about aimlessly. He just stared at the wall, for perhaps a moment. Maybe even an hour.

Before rising to his feet and managing to slump on his bed, his eyes closed on their own and for the first time in a while, Yeosang thought his body would finally give in the exhaustion and let him sleep. However, he couldn't be further from the truth.

The night passed by smoothly at first, but when the clock struck a little past 2am,Yeosang awoke. A thick sweat coated his skin like sickly butter cream. An ooze of blood was trickling out his nose and along his cheek. That wasn't what awoke him though, he awoke screaming. As loud as his body could try, it probably jolted or awoke the entire dorm house. It was a scream like no other, it echoed off the walls, sounding like a plea for life. Yeosang didn't know at what point he stopped, but he could faintly feel the thread of tears gushing down his cheeks. When silence became the room, Yeosang looked around the room, fighting back to choke out another sob.

It was weak of him, he knew that. And he could even begin to explain the guilt he felt for- The other dorm mates.  
If anything though it just increased his fear.

Pulling his knees to his chest, he tried calming himself but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't breath. His heart just wouldn't stop beating all together and that brain of his would just keep running over the hills thinking and thinking. Over and over, round and round. Like some sickly merry-go-round.

His fingertips pulled at his hair, not caring if some lost to his grip.  
"Please. Stop. Please, just one night that's all I ask please."

The night passed and the sun rose along with the rest of the students at Kensington. You would expect Doyoung and Johnny to be at least slightly awkward about the kiss they shared last night but they went on like normal except for the fact Johnny thought it would be a bright idea to peck Doyoung’s cheek causing him to smack Johnny in the chest.

The other students definitely noticed a difference in their demeanor together. The two were closer than ever, occasionally even blush with each other. The rest of NCT were all expecting this sooner or later seeing as how they acted around each other. The boys haven't really talked about what they wanted to be but what they had right now was good enough.

Fast forward to the next day, it was time for their second meeting as a group. It was a day away from Friday so Doyoung expected Yeosang to have that script close to done. He didn't exactly know what to expect from a peasant boy but seeing that he came here due to a scholarship, he has a bit of respect for him. Very very little. Johnny unlocked their dorm door for them to walk in whenever they come.

Yeosang sat infront of Mako. Eyes carrying a heavy gray bag, and no emotion. He glanced at Mako for a moment before moving his eyes away. His smile increased in politeness,  
"I'm sorry-" Mako shook his head.

"Sorry isn't good enough Yeosang. Your grades are slipping and I'm this close to expelling you" He shrugged, playing the nice guy "I'm trying to help you and your future here. Go on, back to class" He gestured, not sparing yeosang a glance. Yeosang Rose to his feet, bowed and was about to take his leave if it wasn't for makos voice making him stop.  
"I'm not the bad guy here. I just want to make sure we aren't wasting an opportunity on you" Yeosang didn't look back, and just left the office.

\- -

Yeosang knocked gently before entering Doyoung and Johnny's room. He approached their new coffee table and put the script on as carefully as he could. It's as if he was scared the slightest touch would shatter it to pieces.

Soonyoung had arrived in the room earlier and was almost gagging at he total shift the pair had. They were acting all coupley and giggly, honestly it made Soonyoung want to vomit. He was about to murder them with the coffee table when yeosang knocked and let himself in when Doyoung answered.

Soonyoung looked at the script for a moment but then back at yeosang, "Don't tell me that's the entire script?" Yeosang nodded "Wait, seriously?" He snatched the script, not believing yeosangs word, but surprisingly yes. The script was in completion. A quick glance over the script told Soonyoung that some real effort and hours had been put in.

He threw the script at Doyoung "Look the peasant actually did something useful"

Johnny had an arm around Doyoung’s shoulder both their heads turning when Yeosang entered the room. They watched as Yeosang put what appears to be the script Doyoung wanted by Friday. At least he's proactive on work and completed it early. Judging by Soonyoungs face of disgust it probably wasn't too good.

”Give it here.” Doyoung said as he grabbed the script, looking through it with a straight face. Doyoung really expected something shitty but as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was actually good. He executed the script with excellence, something he never thought he'd say about a poor boy.

Doyoung threw the script on the coffee table, letting out a sigh before nodding reluctantly. ”As much as I hate to admit it, this script has met my expectations.” Doyoung said calmly, Johnny wearing quite the shocked expression. 

”Okay you made the script you assign parts. We'll read over them and practice until it's perfect. I swear if we get lower than a B you're a dead man peasant boy.” Doyoung spat harshly trying not to seem like he had softened up to the boy just because of a good script.

Yeosang smiled softly to himself, "That'd be nice" He muttered lowly, before he swiped the script from the table.  
He turned to Soonyoung "I think you should be Winter, you suit him more and I don't think you should have any problems playing him." He dove into his bag, pulling out the copies he had made for each character. Once Soonyoung had his and ripped it out yeosangs hands, Yeosang turned to Doyoung.  
" You should play Phoenix. "He gave the script nervously looking away as he did so.

Last but certainly not least, Johnny. " I'm going to be Tyler, so that means you're Lewis." the final script was given out and once again Yeosang found the room drawn to him.  
He avoided their eyes and just kept looking down at the paper.  
"so the basic story is the four friends are all auditing for a play, I thought the scene we could do is when Tyler and Phoenix are practicing their lines, however Tyler uses the opportunity to confront and say the things he always wanted to say. If Phoenix bought it up, Tyler could just say it's the character"

Doyoung grabbed the script from Yeosang, looking through the character Phoenix’s lines. The part that caught his eyes was the dialogue between his character and Tyler. This would be absolutely embarrassing to perform in front of his class but he has to do this for a good grade. 

Johnny took his script, not really caring for the lines or character he was given until Yeosang started to explain the scene. So Tyler, the character Yeosang decided to have, would be flirting with Pheonix. The character Yeosang wanted to give to Doyoung! ”Hey hey why couldn't you give Soonyoung Pheonix.” Johnny said with a frown as he pulled Doyoung closer to him possessively.

Doyoung punched the male in the chest, shaking his head. ”Chill out it's just acting, stop getting jealous. Though it's pretty embarrassing to do this scene in front of our class, so it better worth it.” Doyoung said coldly, dark eyes piercing through Yeosang’s head. Johnny scoffed and moved away from Doyoung, feeling a little angry with the situation. 

”And what do you want me and Soonyoung to do? Stand there and look pretty? Cause that I can do.” Johnny said running a hand through his hair making Doyoung roll his eyes.

Soonyoung chuckled before leaning close and saying in the calmest voice he could muster.  
"Call me pretty again and I'll smash your head into your new coffee table." he smiled with fake happiness.  
He turned to yeosang clutching him by his shirt,  
"And tell while you plan on being a whore, what are we supposed to do?"

Yeosang shook his head quickly, fear rising into his throat.  
"No no, it's not like that. I just wanted you to play characters that suited you but it's okay, totally okay if Johnny wants to be Doyoungs bf." He screwed his eyes shut, expecting to be punched in the face. "A-and for you and Johnny if he wants it, in the script you guys are fighting because you s-slept-" Yeosang flinched a little hearing Soonyoungs scoff and feeling his grip tighten. "T-t-together, you both don't understand eachothers feelings"

At Soonyoungs threatening words Johnny chuckled. ”Aw but when get all angry and scary like that it's adorable.” Johnny said in a cooing voice. Once again Doyoung rolled his eyes so far back in his head he thought they wouldn't come down. 

Doyoung scoffed at the idea of Yeosang trying to pursue him, eyes widening at the words that left Yeosangs mouth. This boy was trying to get himself killed right? Johnny felt his blood boil at the other blatantly saying something he wanted to keep to between him and Doyoung.

Doyoung rose from his seat, walking over to Yeosang before pulling the shorter away from Soonyoung. ”You know I wonder. Do you like pissing us off? Are you some kind of pervert that likes pain?” Doyoung said his grip tightened on Yeosangs dark locks which were surprisingly soft. ”It sure seems like it by the way you act. I bet you go back to your room and beat it to the things we do to you like a bitch in heat.” Doyoung spat, his shyness turning into anger. 

Doyoung released his hair before standing, composing himself before looking at Johnny and Soonyoung. ” Let's just do this and get it done with. Unless anyone else wants to take the time to write a whole new script.” Doyoung said nonchalantly. ”Well Soonie I guess we're horny teenagers who fucked and now have complex feelings for each other.” Johnny said throwing an arm over Soonyoungs shoulder.

Yeosangs eyes widened once again, he couldn't find himself to say anything at all. Soonyoungs hand left but got replaced with Doyoungs and his rough words. He didn't look at Doyoung, infact he didn't dare too. Nothing the latter said was true, but apart of yeosang knew he must've deserved such harsh words.

He looked cautiously at Soonyoung before watching Doyoung let go of him and approach the latter, when left yeosang almost collapsed against the floor but composed himself just in time, his hand clutched at his tummy as a sudden ache seemed to take over.

Soonyoung didn't like being touched and now definitely wasn't any different. When he felt Johnny's arm slither onto his shoulder blade, he slide the rest of gently and with a soft smile said,  
"Touch me one more time and I will personally choke slam you through the floor and make Doyoung watch you die the most painful death." He spat glaring at Johnny and Doyoung before looking at Yeosang, a look of confusion washed over him when he saw yeosang gripping his stomach in pain.  
" What the fuck is up with you?" He asked, shoving Johnny in the process and making him fall into their new coffee table, ultimately breaking it

Johnny smiled at Soonyoungs scary sounding words, the need to further piss the other off overtaking him. The difference between Yeosang and Soonyoung was one of them actually gave him good reactions. ”Ohh choke slam me? What’s that it sounds kinky.” Johnny said in a loony voice, a finger coming up to poke Soonyoungs cheek.

”You know what you can kill him for all I care.” Doyoung said, eyebrows borrowing when Johnny was slammed into their new table breaking it once again. ”What the-Johnny Seo! I just bought that shit! And what the fuck are you clutching your stomach for huh? Better not throw up on my carpet or you owe me 20k which I know you can't pay for.” Doyoung said as his attention turned to Yeosang. 

Johnny groaned in pain, eyes turning to Yeosang. He was all for teasing but the boy didn't look okay at all. Poor or not he wouldn't actually want to see him randomly drop dead like Doyoung and Soonyoung. He knew a bit about medical stuff due to his aunt being a doctor. Johnny's expression became serious as he stood up to crouch in front of the male. ”Hey. Tell me what you're feeling. Can you stand?” Johnny asked in a voice that wasn't soft nor harsh.

Yeosang clutched at the carpet, trying to mutter something through clenched teeth, however it just came out as a gurgled groan. He tried moving his body off of the carpet to try and settle Doyoungs anger but he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" He kept spewing out apologises while trying to move, but every movement just made him double over. Tears were brimming at his eyes, since he didn't know what was wrong. He didn't know what he was feeling and he just felt so overwhelmed by the question. His breathing became rapid and soon his body was struggling to just catch a breath. Panic attack.

Soonyoung who had been watching the scene watched Yeosang, he looked to Doyoung before forcing out a chuckle "Come on now, this isn't funny. Stop being a pathetic victim and get up" When Yeosang made an effort to move once more but collapsed entirely against the carpet Soonyoungs grin fell. He looked to Doyoung again,  
"Seriously what the fuck is wrong with him, did he eat something-" Doyoung didn't need the answer the question, Soonyoung already knew the answer. Yeosang had been harassed this morning so didn't eat breakfast as far they were concerned. They didn't really care, Soonyoung didn't. For sure. But seeing Yeosang wither on the floor like a dying heartbeat made Soonyoung angry. More angry than he had ever been.

"He's joking." He spoke coldly. Before he could continue, Yeosang suddenly stopped, his eyes shut and his breathing started to level out slightly. He passed out.

Johnny put a hand on the others shoulder, a smile blooming on his face at the sight of Yeosangs tears. They were what he’d been waiting for all this time. Johnny put a hand on Yeosangs shoulder, knowing damn well the other was having a full-on panic attack. ”There there poor boy calm down! We’re not gonna hurt you.” Johnny said with a smile on his face.

It didn't seem like the male was getting any better. He was terrified by them and Doyoung honestly loved the panicked expression on his face. Finally, he was showing some reaction besides that stupid smile of his. Doyoung looked at Soonyoung and shrugged, finding the other efforts useless. ”I think he seriously has a panic attack, how pathetic.” Doyoung said as he too went over to crouch in front of the male struggling to breathe. ”Hey! Breathe! Nobody is dying here!” Doyoung yelled but before he knew it the boy stopped struggling, falling unconscious on their carpet. 

”Well shit! He's dead.” Doyoung shrugged. Johnny shook his head and gathered the other's body in his arms, carrying him bridal style. ”Nah he's just passed out. Honestly, I just wanted to see him cry, guys. I um... I think we've taken this too far. I'm not saying leave him alone I'm just saying we should probably take it down a notch. He feels like a feather in my arms. We should at least let him eat one meal a day.” Johnny said being a little empathetic. Doyoung rolled his eyes not even agreeing with Johnny. He simply didn't care to take time out of his day for this guy.

”Whatever. Just put him on the couch and splash water over his face maybe that'll wake him up.” Doyoung said as he watched Johnny place him on their couch more carefully than he liked.

Soonyoung was irritated to say the least, he certainly wanted to see Yeosang cry. He wanted to see yeosang fall to his knees and beg, but this, now it was somewhat infront of him. Didn't feel right at all. And that's the thing that fed onto his anger, why didn't it feel right. He didn't know but looking at Yeosang passed out in Johnny's arms just didn't look right.

"He has, and does eat meals." He spoke bluntly. Arms crossing in an arrogant manner, he knew anyone with half a brain would know to eat. "we don't mess with him that much. So he obviously eats something, I bet you're just exaggerating, he probably weighs as much as an elephant" Soonyoung chuckled walking over to Doyoung. "Knowing the kid he's probably just faking it for our attention, I mean come on." He tried laughing it off, but even he was faking confidence. This whole situation left a horrid distaste in his mouth as if he had just puked 10 times over.

Curiously he turned to Johnny  
" He's just being an attention seeking whore, isn't he? He's faking it. Don't tell me you actually sympathise with this bastard"

Johnny tilted his head at Soonyoungs words. Judging by the weight he carried it doesn't seem like this boy eats hardly anything. ”I don't know man. I'm just saying he's really light. Maybe we affected him more than we know.” Johnny said, his gut feeling all strange as he stared at the unconscious boy. Was he really feeling guilt, sympathy? He doesn't know but he doesn't like it. 

Doyoung thought the same, it felt wrong but like Soonyoung it made him feel mad. Why would he feel sympathy for someone as lowly as this guy? He was so pathetic he failed to even say Yeosang’s name, resorting to degrading ones instead. ”He’s probably just waiting for one of us to touch in this pathetic state.” Doyoung said with a scoff. 

At Soonyoungs words Johnny's face turned to a conflicted one. He doesn't know what he felt. ”C-Come on. You guys can't tell me this doesn't feel a little wrong. He passed out, his body is limp.” Johnny said rubbing his arm. ”Come on John you don't sound like yourself. What happened to want to see him suffer?” Doyoung said crossing his arms. Johnny just said nothing, his mind a whole jumble of thoughts.

While the couple started bickering Soonyoung could feel his headache growing worse as time went on, he never did like a lot noise at once.  
"are you seriously saying he's light? Let's see-" Soonyoung approached the couch and lifted yeosang. He almost tumbled over his own feet as his face morphed into a small state of shock. He didn't weigh of anything at all, it felt as though he was just holding a piece of paper, even his schoolbag was heavier than yeosang.

"You were actually serious-" He muttered glancing down at the boy clutched to his chest. He was holding him bridal style just as Johnny had but he dropped him on the couch. Yeosang withered, curling in on himself and groaning in pain.  
Several minutes had passed by now and yeosang wasn't any closer to waking up.

Soonyoung looked to Johnny And Doyoung, and rolled his eyes in anger "ugh this isn't happening." He started pacing around the room, shoving an occasional hand through his hair.  
"why won't he wake up, the jokes over. This isn't funny anymore" he looked mostly to Doyoung but the rhetorical question hung in the air for everyone

All the boys in the room paced around nervously as the minutes ticked on the clock. They couldn't call anyone because they would know they obviously did something to the boy. Johnny and Doyoung couldn't call their parents because well... let's just say their parents would tell them to do something neither of them wanted to do. 

Doyoung chuckled at Soonyoung’s face, never seeing it so panicked. ”Hey Soonyoung. Don't burst a blood vessel.” Doyoung joked. Johnny went over to the kitchen to grab a cold glass of water and a bag of chips. He was tired of stalling. The male had been knocked out for far too long.

”Johnny? What are you doing?” Doyoung asked as his eyes followed the male to where Yeosang was laid. ”What do you think I'm waking him up! This ain't a hotel room.” Johnny said before splashing the cup of water over the male's face. ”Rise and Shine little boy! Come on you're gonna make Soonyoung piss himself!” Johnny joked.

What was originally a flick of water turned into a shot glass, even even with the volume of liquid shifting yeosang didn't move an inch. His skin glistened in the water slightly like pale sugar.

Soonyoung glanced down at yeosang, then back at Johnny  
"You dumbass, he isn't waking up." He spat batting Johnny's hand away. The reality was none of the boys knew what to do, calling the parents would result in an answer they actually found themselves wanting to avoid.

The real stress started to sink in when Yeosangs skin grew considerably pale. His skin felt hot to the touch but his body shivered as if submerged in ice water. Fever.  
Soonyoung took one quick glance at Johnny then back at Doyoung before returning to Yeosang.

"He's going to die if we don't do something. His body is shutting down. And we don't have a lot of time left." He spoke calmly, being the son of a lawyer he knew basic medical care, and since his father's wishes were to see his son become a doctor, Soonyoung knew enough. He wasn't actively venturing down the path though, fashion was more his thing.

He looked to yeosang and lightly kicked his shin with his foot  
"Are we going to let him die?" He asked

Johnny and Doyoung were surprised that Soonyoung even took interest in trying to save this boys life when all this time it seemed like he was trying to end it. Soonyoung was the last person they would ever think of to try and save someone. But none the less they couldn’t just let him go because of the stuff they did, that would technically make them murderers.

“Shutting down! Ahh! Soonyoung do something quick! What do we need? Wet cloth? Food? A bath!?” Johnny said freaking out seeing how pale Yeosangs face was getting. This was all their faults. If they had just chilled out and let him be for a few days.

“Chill out he’s not gonna die! Yet...We just need to umm I really don’t know I ain’t a doctor. Maybe if we google something...” Doyoung said calmly even though you could see on his face the color was slowly draining from his skin.

"Oh yeah, real smart, Google obviously has all the answers." Soonyoung rolled his eyes before turning to Doyoung "You need to run a bath, the comfiest coldest one you can. We're going to have shock his body awake, kick his systems back into play." His fingers touched against Yeosangs forehead, "Use ice cubes, frozen food, anything to make the bath as Cold as you can. Johnny you need to go to the store and-" He spun on his heel before swiping the script, he ripped off a corner and scribbled down the medication needed.

"Go get this dumbass." He thrust the paper into Johnny's hands. "He's not dying just yet, I'm the one who decides when he gets to die." He spat coldly before disappearing out the dorm room. He was heading back to own room to collect something he felt was necessary.

When he returned back to the room, Yeosang was left alone of the sofa, the distant sound of water running told the boy that his audience were listening and acting well on his instructions. He pushed himself next to yeosang threaded his fingers under his sweaty hair, and pressing them against his forehead.

"Stupid bastard." He muttered, gently rubbing Yeosangs temples.

Johnny and Doyoung were reluctant to following orders from Soonyoung but none the less they did what the male ordered. He really seemed to know what was going on and could indeed help Yeosang without getting their parents or teachers involved which is all that mattered.

Doyoung went into the main bathroom in their bedroom which nobody used, running a bath in the coldest setting possible. While the tub was filling up he ran to the kitchen to get two empty cups and fill them up with ice from the fridge. He went back to the bathroom, turning the water off when the tub was half full before pouring the water out completely. “I hope this shit works,” Doyoung muttered as he waited in the bathroom for Soonyoung to bring Yeosang in.

Johnny ran out of the room upon being given the name of the medication he was supposed to go get. Of course, he wasn’t about to go to the store so he called up one of his ‘servants’ and ordered them to get the medication. Out of fear of Johnny the person was in and out of the store, retrieving the medication and handing it over to Johnny. “Good servant boy. Now I release you from your duties. You’re no fun anymore.” Johnny rolled his eyes as he made his way back to the dorm room.

He flung the door open, making his presence known and dropping the prescription bag down on the broken coffee table. “Alright boys time to play doctor! So...who’s gonna undress him.” Johnny asked the boys. “Soonyoung you do it! You did nothing but order us around.” Doyoung declared.

Soonyoung straight up wanted to slap the smug grin off Johnny's face. But he knew he didn't really have the time right now, Yeosang didn't have time either.

Without word, he lifted yeosang off the sofa and walked into the bathroom. He was about to place him in the water before turning to Johnny and Doyoung  
"He's going to be frantic when he wakes up, and in a lot of pain so hold him." Just like that, he pushed yeosang into the water, he kept his arms securely under yeosangs body so the boys wouldn't have to deal with all the frantic.

Yeosang suddenly jolted awake in a violent shiver oozing through his body, he tried splashing about to get out of the cold but his efforts were in vain. The horrid pain sunk back into his stomach and he whined. Tipping his head back against the arm supporting his head. Thick threads of tears leaked out his sockets as his hands clutched at tummy desperately.

After 10 minutes, Soonyoung knew Yeosangs system was definitely working now, and he quickly lifted yeosang out of the water. Yeosang was still quite frantic though and wouldn't settle down, no matter what Soonyoung tried. He was hoping one of the others had a plan, because there's no way they could make him take the medicine like this.

Soonyoung disappeared for a moment before returning with a hoodie and some basketball shorts, he'd never really worn them. Not his style, and they would probably drown yeosangs body, but he had to get out of those clothes. But first, someone needed to calm him. 

Johnny was certainly startled when Soonyoung put Yeosang in the ice bath, watching the other freaking out as he and Doyoung rushed to hold him down. He can only imagine what was going through his head. His bullies were holding him down in a cold bath with his clothes on how terrifying could that be.

After 10 minutes, Soonyoung said it was good enough time to take Yeosang out of the bath but he was still in panick. How the hell would they be able to calm him down? Calming people down wasn’t exactly Doyoungs specialty. They brought the boy back to the couch, him shivering and honestly looking quite pathetic. But that wasn’t something any of them should say. “This is all you Johnny, I have nothing comforting to say or do.” Doyoung said kneeing next to Johnny. 

“Okay. Heyy Yeosang! It’s okay. You passed out so Soonyoung thought of the genius idea of shocking your body awake which worked. Don’t worry we weren’t trying to hurt you. In fact, Soonyoung looked like he was about to shit his pants and he looked worried sick. I know its hard to believe but it’s true! Even stone face here turned pale.” Johnny said pointed to Doyoung which led to the male punching him in the shoulder.

Johnny quickly went to his room and grabbed a fluffy blanket from his bed, putting it over Yeosang. “Here this should make you feel better for now. You can just relax now we got you medicine and everything.” Johnny said softly as he rubbed the males cold, damp, hair.

Yeosang shivered as the bitter air nibbled at his skin, everything was riding on a dull ache and his body felt as though it was on fire. And yet so cold at the same time. His tummy killed, his head wouldn't stop pounding. Once he got placed on the sofa, he didn't register anything Johnny said to him, but the sound of the voice soothed him enough to stop shivering.

Soon he felt a big fluffy blanket rest on his shoulders, his eyes were originally cast down to his lap but he finally blinked up through his long lashes. He couldn't say much, his voice system was definitely a few centuries behind the rest of his body,  
"S-sick?" He stuttered out trying to focus entirely on one boy the harder he tried, the worst it hurt. He whined in answer to his own question and pulled his body into the warmth of the blanket as if to try and hide himself from the boys.

Soonyoung who had been watching all along simply handed a bottle of water and the medication to Johnny since that's who Yeosang seemed to be drawn to. Or rather, focus on. Curiously, Soonyoung watched as yeosang bought his hand to his mouth and started nibbling along his fingers, an anxious move. The last thing they needed was another panic attack by yeosang, so Soonyoung smacked the hand away harshly.

"We don't speak of this." He muttered coldly, glaring at Yeosang with unknown look. He eyes went to Doyoung, "I doubt your father would be happy. Let alone my own, so let's keep this between us."

Doyoung rolled his eyes at Soonyoungs obvious words, not even responding to such a obvious question. “Look. The boy just has to get better and we won’t even have to say a thing about this.” Doyoung said as he nudged Johnny. “Just give him the medication he looks like he’s in pain.” Doyoung said, inwardly finding it quite cute that Yeosang was all cuddled up into Johnny’s blanket.

Johnny nodded and took a pill out of the little bottle, holding an open water bottle in his other hand. “Yeosang. Do you think you can swallow this pill? You just have to do this and you won’t feel anymore pain. You want the pain to stop right?” Johnny asked persuasively holding out the pill and water bottle for Yeosang to take. He hopes the male doesn’t think they’re trying to drug him or something.

Yeosang looked at the pill frightful, he didn't want to be drugged right now. Infact he only just realised that he was stuck in a room with the 3 boys who hated him the most, so of course they'd want him dead.

He shook his head a little, and just looked nervously at the floor.  
"O-okay" He pointed to himself, gesturing to himself, because he didn't want the boys to increase the pain. He knew it was selfish, but he honestly didn't think he could survive anymore. His legs tucked in on themselves and his eyes cast up to Soonyoung. He gulped before lowering his eyes once again  
"s-sorry"

Soonyoung sighed.  
"Well if you don't voluntarily take it, we'll just have to shove it down your throat" yeosangs eyes almost bulged out his skull. Soonyoungs face didn't show any sign of budging and the sincerity of his words.

"You're taking this pill. Whether you want to or not." He ordered. 

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows and stood up at Soonyoungs words, going over to the male to flap his shoulder. “Hey! Dude this really isn’t the time for threats and scares unless you want him to fucking pass out again and die! That’ll be on you, not me and Doyoung.” Johnny said actually getting angry. Not that he was trying to protect Yeosang or anything, he just wanted everyone and this madness out of his room.

Doyoung didn’t like the fact that it sounded like Johnny was protecting the poor boy. He’d let it pass for now but when they were gone Johnny was really gonna hear. Doyoung glared at Yeosang as if his eyes were saying “take it or else.” Johnny caught this and shook his head. These two had tempers that nobody can control. They were also extremely stubborn even in times of desperation.

“Ugh! Yeosang. Just take the pills. Trust me, you’re not gonna be harmed. You can even see the perception bag from the pharmacy if you’d like.” Johnny said trying to ease the tension Yeosang maybe feeling.

Yeosang kept his eyes down, he didn't want to be the cause on conflict between the boys. So he pushed his tongue out his mouth and got the medication. He winced as it pushed itself down yeosangs throat, it scratched along his walls causing his hands to subconsciously latch onto the first thing he could find. His eyes squeezed out small pecks of tears as a straw was suddenly pushed against his mouth. He drank, appreciating whoever put it infront of him.

Soonyoung did. When he saw yeosang take the pill, he gently tapped his head as he could see the task wasn't an easy one. He causally kept a straw with him at all times, mostly due to Seungkwan but he liked saving the planet having reusable substances.

He held the drink and waited for yeosang to be done before putting the drink on the table. Carefully he walked around taking a seat on the floor, looking at yeosang.  
"Your stomach was clenching. It caused the muscles to spasm which caused your pain, the spasms made your muscles start to shut down since your heart is under strain as well." He leaned close flicking yeosangs forehead  
"Stupid baby, you need to stop being pathetic"

Johnny and Doyoung were completely flabbergasted by Soonyoungs demeanor with Yeosang. Did he really hold the water bottle as the boy drank from it? Did he just cutely flick his forehead? Did he just call him baby!? “Who are you! That ain’t Soonyoung.” Johnny said pointing to the male who was seated next to Yeosang.

Johnny rushed to Yeosangs side, feeling the need to protect the sick and vulnerable boy. “Are you feeling okay? Your fever has gone down, even the color is starting to to return to your face.” Johnny said as he touch the boys forehead, even poking his cheek. To this Doyoung was very unhappy. These two boys looked like the were practically tripping over their feet for Yeosang.

“Ugh! If he’s feeling better can you guys just fuck off?” Doyoung said in a complaining manner which made Johnny raise a brow.  
Could it be he’s...Jealous?!  
“Don’t worry you can stay here for a bit longer I’m sure Soonyoung will take you to your room. Right?” Johnny said with a smile as he looked at Soonyoung. He wanted to say it was like taking out the trash again but that probably wouldn’t be too appropriate in this moment.

Soonyoung ignored what they said, he'd be back to his tormenting tomorrow, he just knew it. The only reason he was helping yeosang was because yeosang wasn't about to die off his own accord. Soonyoung wants to be the one to decide when he gets to die.

He scoffed at Doyoungs words, "He's a walking corpse, I mean look at him. I ain't taking this trash back." He picked up his bag and slung his jacket on his shoulders.

Yeosang quickly read the room and knew he wasn't wanted, although come to think of it. He felt tired, his head suddenly felt so woozy, but he was determined to not be more of pain than he already was being.

"I-I-I can pay you guys b-back, I'm s-sorry for the troub-le" He tried getting up, but his legs felt like jelly so he wobbled and fell to his knees pathetically. Soonyoung sighed.  
"What are we going to do with you..."

Doyoung rolled his eyes at Yeosangs pathetic words, a glare falling upon the other when he tried to get up and fell to his knees. Pay them back huh? He couldn’t possibly afford to any amount that would fit their standards but perhaps it didn’t have to be with money. A sinister smirk slithered it’s way onto Doyoungs face as he looked between Soonyoung and Johnny.

“Oh no.” Johnny murmured before Doyoung spoke. “How about little poor boy...you become our slave. You do whatever we ask you to do no questions asked. After all you were such a nuisance and now Soonyoung has to carry you back to your room after he so kindly saved your life.” Doyoung proposed which brought an excited smile onto Johnny’s face, sudden excitement being washed over his body. Screw being nice to Yeosang he had a brand new objective once again only Yeosang could quench. “I’m down. It’ll be fun ordering him around.” Johnny said as he crossed his arms.

He chuckled, throwing his hand back and dropping his bag to the floor,  
"Now that." Soonyoung clapped happily. "That sounds fun." He approached Yeosang again, tilting his chin up with his knuckle.  
"He'd be a good little slave. And he'd follow our rules." He noted glancing at the others.

Yeosang wanted to say something, absolutely anything at all to try and conquer their minds but his fate was already written in stone. No amount words could change his outcome so instead he just lowered his head,  
"if its what it'll take" it can't get any worse, Yeosang thought. A slave would just get tea and coffee, get books etc, he thought so technically they'd be no more harm done. Plus there was no doubt in Yeosangs mind that they'd continue their normal acts to him anyways.

Johnny and Doyoung smiled when Yeosang agreed, not that he really had the choice. Soonyoung looked quite satisfied with this whole agreement judging by that excited, menacing look on his face. There was something strangely attractive about it that Doyoung really seemed to like. ”Then that’s that's! Since we obviously couldn't practice today we'll start tomorrow. Now Soonyoung would you please take out the trash after you broke our table. A second time.” Doyoung said as he pointed to the table Johnny was pushed into. 

Johnny walked over to Yeosang, picking the boy up since he was obviously having trouble walking. ”You better recover fast so we can have lots of fun tomorrow.” Johnny said in a soft voice yet his motives we're very clear by the face he was making. He handed the light bit over to Soonyoung basically forcing them both out of their room. When both were gone Doyoung immediately left to his room. He was still mad at Johnny for going all soft on Yeosang. ”So petty.” Johnny said shaking his head before he to went back to his room.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes,  
"This isn't about to become a stupid habit, hurry up." He scowled at Yeosang, he was already frustrated by how slow the other was moving. Soonyoung knew the latter would be feeling doozy, and perhaps the hall monitors would ask questions but he highly doubted it. No one cared for Yeosang, him being hurt or sick wasn't about to change that.

Soonyoung ignored the statements about their stupid coffee table, it wasn't like they couldn't afford a new one, so he simply scoffed and finally left the room to retire for the night. Yeosang was dragging his feet slowly behind, his bag was dragging across the carpet as he lacked the strength to slap it against his shoulder. Soonyoung turned the corridor and started heading back to his room, not caring whether yeosang actually made it to his room or not.

Yeosang did make it, but it damn near killed him opening his door, he was back. The cold silence greeted him with a warm hug, and that's when the sinking feeling returned. There was nothing here.  
Yeosang tried looking at the walls for something, anything but he came up empty handed. Instead he collapsed against his bed and slept out of pure exhaustion. 

Doyoung went to sleep with a tingly feeling in his belly. His genius idea was even to genius for him to handle. He was just thinking of everything he can make that pitiful boy to make him look well...more pitiful! Make him do embarrassing things in front of the class. “Don’t get ahead of yourself just yet don’t want him having a heart attack.” Doyoung said to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Johnny and Doyoung are not sure about Soonyoung, but for the first day of this agreement they decided to let Yeosang be for the time being. They would rather test out the limits of this behind closed doors. “I can’t believe you came up with such a sinister yet amazing idea. And I thought I was bad.” Johnny chuckled as the two walked into their dorm. “Even I have a fun side Seo.” Doyoung smirked cheekily, throwing his bag down when they entered their dorm. 

While away at school they had someone replace their table for the second time this week alone. If Soonyoung breaks another one he’ll be forced to put the guy in his place. No matter if he was taller and probably stronger. He would still do it. “Do you think Yeosang will ditch. Did we traumatize him too much?” Johnny chuckled as he flopped down on the couch. “If he ditches we’ll go drag him from wherever he is.” Doyoung said. That did seem like a fun idea.

Yeosang slept heavy that night, a blanket of sickness oozed onto his eyelids like a glue keeping them shut until the morning came. Exhaustion mostly.  
But it was nice to get some rest. He awoke feeling groggy though, a sickening feeling of Loneliness sunk in his teeth. He glanced around the room for a moment before the actions of the previous night came flooding in. He not only collapsed infront of the people who hate him the most, but he agreed to be their slave.

He would have shot up in horror and fear, but his stomach still killed like a bitch, although the pain felt like a worse stomach rather than a bullet wound. He got dressed carefully, his shaky fingers wrapped his shirt around his shoulders. Pretty soon he was ready, so he decided to start the journey towards their dorm room, he guessed that they would have some rules for him.

Soonyoung awoke feeling smug, something like a rarity among his sleeping schedules. He hated mornings, particularly early ones, but this morning was different. He just knew it. He'd been up all night thinking about the proposition made last night, he had researched thoroughly to understand what power It held. He got dressed the quickest he ever had, and bolted out his door but with a cool demeanor, he didn't want people to know his excitement.

He arrived at Doyoung and Johnny's dormroom, of course he didn't knock and just calmly let himself in. Upon entering he was Doyoung lounging on the couch, Johnny at his side, and that's when Soonyoung caught sight of the new coffee table sat in the middle of the room.  
He chuckled, half pointing to it  
"Nice table."

Johnny and Doyoung turned in the direction of Soonyoung, Doyoung scowling at the male when pointing out their new table. “Yah it is a nice table! That’s why if you break it again I’ll fucking kill you.” Doyoung said clenching his fist together. “Whoa there tiger we can afford a bunch of them.” Johnny said patting Doyoungs back. “It’s annoying to get a new one all the time.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“Anyways come in. You see our slave yet? I’ve been looking forward to this yah know.” Doyoung said with a small smirk on his rosy lips. “Knowing you, you’d probably tell him to lick your foot.” Johnny laughed jokingly but Doyoung didn’t find it the slightest bit funny. “You fucking! Haha wait that’s actually kinda funny. I bet you that slut would enjoy it anyways.” Doyoung said crossing his legs.

Soonyoung tilted his head back, as he smugly sat on the couch, a chuckle sounding out his lips,  
"Well I certainly have some rules. I'm sure you have done your planning" He smirked staring mostly at Doyoung. He was curious to what their rules could be as he knew Doyoung was the type to research the things he did thoroughly.

"That table will probably get broken again, whether it's by our slut or not" he chuckled again when a small knock sounded through the room. Soonyoung looked at the door and watched as the door opened and their small slave peaked through.

His small body shuffled along the floor and towards the sofa, he stood there awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other. Gulping down, Yeosang lifted his head to look at the guys. 

“Oh our little slut... I like the sound of that.” Johnny said with a chuckle before they heard the door knob twist open to reveal Yeosang shuffling into their room, his small body looking nervous yet cute as he approached the couch the three boys were sitting on. They were like three wolves staring down their prey, eating him alive with just their eyes alone. 

“Hey little slave. Don’t be shy why don’t you come sit down next to me.” Johnny said tapping the spot right next to him, eyes following the male as he did so. “On the topic of our little contract lets talk about rules before we start our practice.” Doyoung started before standing up so he could look at the boys. “Me and Johnny came up with one rule alone. You can’t say no.” Doyoung said pointing to Yeosang with a smirk. He walked over to the male, hand gripping his chin so he would look up at him. “But if you say no we’ll just have to come up with an alternative punishment that who knows, maybe your perverted self will enjoy.” Doyoung said casually before turning to look at Soonyoung. “Any other rules table breaker?”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and kept his eyes glued to Yeosang, he completely agreed with their rules, infact he was going to bring up the topic.  
Table breaker?  
He chuckled.

"I have a few." yeosang gulped, and visibly stiffened next to Johnny, his arms tried to cover his body as best as he could but even a blind man could see the efforts had turned to vain.

"one, You listen to every word we say, no matter what." Authority slithered thickly between his velvet tone. "Two, you give us your schedule, we have to know everything you're doing and you have to ask our permission." locking eyes with Doyoung momentarily, he continued after a small pause. "Three, Call me Papa, nothing else. Even if we're in public." He pointed to himself working on his confidence. "Another thing, when with us, you stay on the floor."

Yeosang listened carefully to every word, he didn't want to forget a single rule and he had a sickly feeling that the boys around him wouldn't let him forget.  
So he just nodded along to whatever Soonyoung said.

Doyoung scoffed at Soonyoungs second to last rule, not expecting it at all. “Maybe you’re a bit of a perv too Soony.” Doyoung said in a joking manner. “Okay if you call him papa you call me and Johnny master.” Doyoung said as Johnny nodded in agreement. “Being called master makes me feel at home.” Johnny said with a chuckle referring to the maids that called him young master. 

“Don’t look so anxious little slave we’ll take good care of you.” Johnny said in a smooth voice as he slithered a hand around Yeosangs waist. It was actually quite small, probably from them denying him any access to eating food. “What happened to that smile you used to have on your face?” Doyoung said as he approached the shorter, bringing his fingers to yeosangs cheek, pulling his face into a forced smile. “Thats more like it.” Doyoung said as he stepped back. 

“Well. I memorized my lines, lets get practicing presentations are next week.” Doyoung clapping his hands for the boys to get their shit together. “Well me and Soonyoung have a small part it’s kind of all. Maybe we should add a hot kissing scene.” Johnny said puckering his lips as Soonyoung jokingly.

Soonyoung listened thoughtfully for a moment before making a small suggestion  
"How about one of you are sir? That way it can avoid the slut getting confused." He chuckled leaning back on the chair again.

Yeosang didn't react nor did he move, he didn't want to mess with them and he definitely wanted to avoid receiving a punishment. When they asked him for a smile before he could force one himself, Doyoung did. He didn't react much on the outside though, he sat as still ever. When Doyoung moved away, Yeosang slipped onto his knees on the floor just like his rules said. He might as well start learning to obey the rules.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes at the first part, but the second part made his gaze darken. "No. Definitely not." He was about to kick the table but stopped, knowing the boys would probably snap his neck, that's if he gave them a chance. He smacked away Johnny's lips.  
"We should practice and-"

"Papa?" Soonyoung stopped and looked to yeosang on the floor,  
"What?" He answered coldly, amused that Yeosang was actually listening and pliant to him.  
"Can I go to the toilet?" He asked quietly. "Please?" it sounded more like a question, Yeosang was so unsure about what answer he was going to receive, he his instinct was to get up and he did almost, but he stopped mid way and sat back down on his knees, hoping that no one had noticed.

Soonyoung thought for a moment before looking to Johnny,  
"what do you think?"

Johnny nodded at Soonyoungs suggestion. “Okay. Call me me sir slut.” Johnny said with his usual playful wink. It came as a surprise that Yeosang was obeying their rules so smoothly without any questions or objections. It actually kind of turned Doyoung on slightly how submissive he was. 

Johnny let out a pained noise when Soonyoung pushed his lips away turning his attention to Yeosang at the question he asked Soonyoung. A smirk played it’s way onto his lips, the thought of the male struggling to keep his piss in making him excited. 

“Hmm. I say you’re not gonna use the bathroom until you get your scene with Doyoung perfect.” Johnny said with a chuckle. He didn’t actually care if the performance was good or not he just wanted to see the boy struggle. “Come here little slut. Hope you memorized your lines correctly.” Doyoung said.

Like said the two practiced their scene over and over. After the second go it was actually perfect but Johnny didn’t say a word. He wanted this to be torture. Doyoung sure enjoyed the sight of the male trying to keep his composure. He wonders if he’ll just defy them and get up to use the bathroom himself. When they finished the scene after what seemed like the fiftieth take, Johnny turned to Soonyoung. “So what did you think of that?” Johnny said resting his chin in his palm.

Yeosang had to hold back a whine, he wasn't about to piss them off anymore. A small pang of defiance was starting to grow within him. The seedling was only getting stronger as he practised his lines. At one moment, he even paused wincing as he held his thighs tightly together to suppress his urge to pee. He knew he had to hold out, otherwise something worse would become of him, they'd already taken away his food, his control, they'd humiliated him beyond years of any trauma, he didn't want to know anything else they had planned for him. So with every ounce of strength he owned, he powered through, practising his lines with as much fake emotion he could muster. It must've been perfect he thought, since Johnny had commented on allowing him his wish.

Soonyoung looked at Yeosang for a moment before sighing,  
"I just don't think that's good enough, do you?" He tutted walking up to Soonyoung  
"Doyoung had worked so hard and yet you slacked off like a lazy bitch" 

yeosang lowered his head, "Sorry master." He bowed to Doyoung, he didn't like the way the word sounded on his tongue, he didn't want to be submissive. But he knew he had no other choice.

"Sorry ain't going to cut it." He said simply walking back to Johnny,  
"You decide what to do with him, me and Johnny have some things we need to go collect" He smirked in Johnny's direction. While Doyoung and Yeosang had been practising, Johnny and Soonyoung had kept busy as well, they had some things to pick up.

Johnny wanted to object to Soonyoung dragging him out of the room to ‘collect something’ but he was already through the door before he could say anything. “You really gonna leave Doyoung in there alone with him? Thats not a very good idea.” Johnny chuckled. “Well whatever. While we’re out here ‘collecting’ something why don’t we practice our make out scene so it’s hot enough.” Johnny said in a joking manner. “I’m joking! Unless you don’t want me to be joking. Lets just get some chips. None for our little slut he can have the leftovers.” Johnny said leading Soonyoung in the direction of the vending machine.

Back in the room Doyoung could obviously see Yeosang was about to bust any minute now. Thats when he came up with the brilliant idea to further embarrass the poor boy just for the fun of it. Doyoung stood up and grabbed Yeosangs arm, forcing the boy up as he lead them in the bathroom. He closed the door and turning on the light, letting go of Yeosangs arm and leaning against the bathroom wall. “Go ahead. You need to piss so bad right? If you need to go so bad I’m sure you wouldn’t care if I was here or not.” Doyoung said with a straight as he crossed his arms.

"He'll be fine, what happens when we don't see doesn't concern us" He shrugged, not acting atleast a bit of empathic towards the boy. No guilt was shown either, he truly knew Doyoung wouldn't excessively the slut. Not that he cared anyway. His face darkened at the mention of making out. He just shook his head in disapproval. As they made their way to the vending machine, Soonyoung noted something,  
"Why do think he submitted to us so quickly?"

\- -

He was alone with Doyoung. Ultimately, the elder hadn't done that much to him personally but he was still apart of the damage. He was bursting at the seams, and dying for the toilet. His thighs clenched together tightly and a small bounce had been added to his stance.

Suddenly, he was dragged away and before he knew it, he was stood infront of a toilet. His instinct begging him to just pee, and not care about the consequences, but he knew better than that. He had company, Doyoung stood by the sink, arms crossed firmly against his chest.

Yeosang chewed on his lip, he truly didn't know what to do, but he didn't have long. Any longer and he would've pissed himself so he opted to just ask Doyoung for permission once again, maybe it would prompt the elder to leave.  
"Master can I go to the toilet, please?"

Johnny’s eyebrows propped up at Soonyoungs question, shrugging. “Honestly I have no idea why he is. Probably because we’ll clobber him if he doesn’t. He’s kinda becoming boring again though. I need reactions you know? Whenever he does show any it excites me.” Johnny admitted with a chuckle as he got some snacks out of the vending machine. “You can’t tell me you don’t feel the same mister sadist.” Johnny said smacking a bag of chips against Soonyoungs chest. 

—

Doyoung tapped a finger against his bicep at Yeosang’s question, a spark of excitement going through him at being called master. “Are you deaf? Did I not already give you permission?” Doyoung said, a glare pointed towards Yeosang. “Unless you need me to pull down your pants for you. Don’t test my patience slut.” Doyoung said in a harsh tone not caring whether the other felt humiliated by the action. That was the whole point after all.

Yeosang lowered his head at the raised voice, he didn't like people raising their voices at him. It made his skin crawl and his nerves trickle at him.

"Sorry Master-" His fingers suddenly grew numb as he tried opening his jeans, the sudden anxiety and humiliation washed over him. He didn't want to be watched, so a flush washed over his cheeks. He looked over his shoulder at Doyoung, he didn't want to disappoint though.

So he just pulled his jeans down to rest on his lower hips. He tried biting down his tongue to try and stifle his embarrassment. After some time the sweet relief he'd been craving flooded through his system. It was done quickly, too quickly but it was done. He glanced over at Doyoung,  
"Master can I wash my hands?" He asked politely, trying to ignore Doyoungs anger from earlier. 

Doyoung crossed his arms, keeping a stoic face as Yeosang finally obeyed him. He really expected and slightly wished he would have disobeyed but he was too submissive. Or perhaps just scared. Either was if he could make Yeosang to this, surely the possibilities were many. 

Doyoung snapped out of his thoughts at Yeosang speaking to him. A small smirk found it’s way onto his face as he reached behind him and turned on the sink, the room now filled with the sound of rushing water. “Only cause you were a good little slave.” Doyoung cooed. “Come out once you’re done maybe I’ll give you a little reward for obeying me.” Doyoung stated before leaving the bathroom.

Johnny and Soonyoung made it back to the room with the vending machine snacks. Johnny had already been munching on a bag of Doritos. “And here I thought you guys left to practice.” Doyoung said sitting down on the couch. “Well Soonyoung won’t make out with me.” Johnny rolled his eyes and he sat down next to Doyoung, throwing an arm around the male. “And keep it that way Seo or I won’t suck you off for a week.” Doyoung said as he punched Johnny’s chest. “Oh and our slave is in the bathroom. I made him use the bathroom with me. Fucking funny.” Doyoung laughed remembering his face.

When The company left, Yeosang visibly cracked. His body shuddered, violently shaking against the kitchen counter. His breaths came out in small wheezes and with every intake the room just seemed to shrink. It was intoxicating. It burned his throat like acid. Was the room always this small? Just some more steps. That's all it took.

Yeosang puked into the sink, he didn't entirely know what he was puking since the water was washing away the evidence and covered the noise. His heart beat seemed to slow down after that, calming his senses and depriving his body of the panic. He didn't want to do this, at all. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be back with his old friends. That heart of his seemed to break even more, he knew that no one cared for him. Not here. Or anywhere.

Dragging his fingertips through his locks, he pushed himself out the bathroom door. Papa and Sir had arrived home. He knew better than to take a run through the open the door. So he sat on his knees, just like the rules said, by Doyoungs feet. He didn't meet their eyes, and kept his gaze locked on the floor.

Before he arrived in the room, Soonyoung chuckled at Johnny's teasing towards Doyoung. He must admit their relationship is an amusing one. However his interest piqued when the mention of Yeosang came around, Soonyoung grew curious,  
"He's obedient so we won't have to punish him much, but where's the fun in that?" He laughed, sitting on the couch. Before continuing, the sound of a door closing, a shuffle of feet. It couldn't be anyone else but Yeosang. Soonyoung watched Yeosang sit by Doyoungs feet on his knees. His face didn't hold any emotion and the emotion behind his eyes just looked dull at best.

Soonyoung decided to take some initiative,  
"Slave." Yeosangs head snapped up,  
"Yes, papa?"

"We need to discuss your timetable. Hand it over. We also need to discuss your punishments."

Johnny and Doyoungs ears perked up at the idea of punishments. Both of them knew deep down that Yeosang wouldn’t dare disobey them so their probably was no need for them to have any. But in Doyoungs opinion they should just punish him if he pisses them off or shows any type of resistance.

“I don’t think their should be any specific punishments. We should just get to do whatever with him, he has no choice anyways.” Johnny laughed out.

“You know...Yeosang. What is the reason you decide to stay here. You could always unenroll and your torture would be over. Perhaps you like this, or maybe there’s nobody that cares about you back home.” Doyoung said leaning down to Yeosangs level, flicking the others forehead.

Yeosang didn't flinch at the flick, he didn't want them to overreact and hurt him. So wordlessly, he reached into his bag, pulled out his timetable and with both hands gave it politely to Soonyoung. Before a single word could be spoken, Yeosang took out his phone and gave it to Doyoung. He sat back down on the opposite side of the room and awaited further instruction.

Soonyoung saw the schedule and was surprised to see yeosang pretty much always had something to do, he was assigned to many classes even soonyoung didn't know existed, and then there a period, highlighted in a bright pink simply put job. Soonyoung assumed that this meant he had to pay off his tuition so he had to do stupid little things they were too rich to understand.

He glanced at the phone, noticing it was immaculate. Not a single finger smudge, it practically looked brand new.  
"We should still allocate specific punishments for specific things. We aren't monsters." He smirked, winking at Doyoung.

Doyoung laughed at Soonyoungs words, finding it ironic to say they weren’t monsters. “Well we’ve never been in the presence of someone with a low social class so our true monster is only starting to show.” Doyoung admitted giving Yeosang a wink. “Well actually I’m the way I’ve always been.” Johnny pointed out. 

Sure Johnny liked to mess around with people but it was for entertainment purposes. He never actually wanted to hurt anyone. With Yeosang it was weird. He feels like Doyoung and Soonyoung had some kind of dominance complex, even though Doyoung was 200% a bottom. He wanted to push Yeosang to his limits but not far enough that he literally wants to die. In the middle.

“Hmm. Well I say if he shows any hesitation in doing something he has to...Idk lick our foot.” Johnny laughed.

Soonyoung looked to Yeosang,  
"And what do you think about it slut?" He Spat. The latter's head lowered slightly before he cleared his throat, just nodding in agreement to their words.

"So, go to your lessons as normal. Don't talk to anyone unless spoken too. Come back here for breakfast and lunch. Dinner, we have a lesson with you, we'll allocate you closer to the time." He shrugged off plainly.

"As for Punishments, isolation will be one. You will sit in the corner until we tell you to come out. A minor one is duck tape, over your mouth for a day. If you get bratty, we'll dull your other senses. I don't want to hear your voice, so unless your urge is a life or death you will remain silent. Do you understand?" He asked, resting his hands on his knees.

" Yes papa." once again his head lowered, a thread of disobey started wrapping around his fingertips, slithering up his neck like a snake. For now, the pressure wasn't enough to kill.

"Outside this room, you aren't to go anywhere without our knowledge or permission. We have your schedule now, and phone. If you behave, you'll be allowed your phone." He didn't allow a wind of breath as he got everything out, but kept a Cool and calm exterior.  
"Now, come here." Yeosang crawled towards Soonyoung and sat at his knees. He looked up, meeting Soonyoung heavy stare.

"Be a good slut and go get your school books. You didn't come here with them, even though you know we have lessons today. You'll be punished later. We don't have time now. Go." waving yeosang away, he looked to Doyoung and Johnny again.

"Let's take a quick peak through his phone, shall we?"

Doyoung and Johnny were quite shocked at how smoothly Soonyoungs orders just flicked off the males tongue. To be attractive and just naturally assertive and dominant? Honestly Doyoung wouldn’t mind having a piece of that any day. But Johnny was the one he had feelings for even though sometimes he was annoying and stupid.

It annoyed Johnny that Yeosang wouldn’t say a word in response to them, just nodding and keeping his head down. He needed reactions. Reactions! Seeing the other cry was amazing too. Johnny took Yeosangs phone from Soonyoung, leaning over Doyoung so everyone could see. “Lets see if he has any nudes.” Johnny whispered as he scrolled to the males camera roll. All he got were awkward selfies and other random photos. “Damn.” Johnny sighed.

Doyoung smacked the others head, a sigh leaving his lips. “Why are you always horny!” Doyoung scolded. “Because. A lot of things make me horny~” Johnny winked at the other. “Gross. Someone take him away.” Doyoung said covering the males face.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes,  
"Calm down." He said firmly before swiping the phone out their fingertips.  
He scrolled through the phone, just finding some apps and some social media which remained blank, then Soonyoung came across The text messages. He clicked on the first one, it was all yeosang speaking, but from the contact name it was his mother.

As he read the messages, Soonyoung felt a tinge of annoyance, not on Yeosang but the recipient of the messages. Yeosang was distressed in these messages, confused, and yet not a single one had been opened let alone replied too. Soonyoung knew she must've received them, there were too many to not notice. Soonyoung came out from the messages and just clicked the phone shut. As he did, Yeosang came back with his hands stuffed with books.

"Papa, master, sir, I have been informed I need to see Mako today, so may I go him before class?" He asked politely. Soonyoung remained stiff before standing up abruptly he walked to yeosang ripping the books out his hands and slamming them into the new coffee table, breaking it once again.

His anger was soiling out and he had to take it out on someone. He growled before shoving past yeosang, kicking open the door and storming down the halls. Anything in his path was destroyed, left to rot like a forgotten pet the day after Christmas.

Yeosang stared after his confused, his hands subconsciously clutched in on themselves and bought them closer to his chest. As if to protect himself, he turned his head looking at Doyoung and Johnny. Half waiting for an answer, other half wanting an explanation for the sudden outburst. 

Johnny and Doyoung looked in confusion at Soonyoungs sudden burst of anger. Did it have something to do with these messages? It was sad really, Yeosang asking for help, advice from a parent and he got nothing, absolutely nothing. He probably had friends he talked to though so it was okay.

Their attention turned to the boy who’s books were knocked out of his hands, shrugging at him. “Yah you can go see Mako. And no, we have no idea what happened to Soonyoung.” Johnny laughed nervously. There goes the male scaring him again.

“Just pick up you books and fuck off. I’ve had enough of people today.” Doyoung said as he got up to go to his room. Johnny simply waves at Yeosang goodbye, feeling a bit if remorse after seeing those messages.

Yeosangs gaze lowered before he scrambled to swipe away his phone, and books and run to makos office. He got there, record timing actually, and knocked the door softly before entering.

Once seated, mako gave him a stone expression, hardly revealing of the type of conversation they were about to have. "You have a visitor." He said plainly. Sounding quite displeased about the situation entirely, his hands tapped against the desk before a small Secretary came in and whisked Yeosang away, his books laid disregarded in the office, along with his sanity at his owners dorm room.

Soon, he found himself in a room, face to face with the one person he definitely wanted some answers and comfort from.  
Hongjoong.

\- -

Soonyoung had skipped the first lesson, it was recommended that he didn't attend as to not break more desks or 'accidently' snap the twigs people called bones. He made it too his second lesson though which was just gym class, since gym was located at the front of the school, there was a clear image of each and every visitor coming in and out.

Soonyoung kept his eyes on his own training but gave occasional side glances to Doyoung and Johnny, a lot was playing on his mind and the trio needed to discuss things. But they're boys, so communication will be knocked off by a few weeks.

Suddenly a knock came against the wall, a teacher emerged, "Class dismissed." He gave no other reason and simply let the boys flood out the door, Soonyoung was one of the last ones. As he walked back to his dorm he looked up and saw Yeosang, he was getting into a car with someone who definitely looked younger than himself, but older than Yeosang. Soonyoung grew determined, so without word he slung his arms around the shoulder of Doyoung and Johnny  
"We're going out."

Johnny and Doyoung too didn’t go to their first class, only getting out of the dorm when it was time for gym. Johnny of course went try hard since he actually loved physical activity while Doyoung simply sat down and watched. The gym teacher would try and scold him but Doyoungs killer glare was more powerful. He was rich, if he wanted he could pay someone to carry him around why would he need physical activity?

Soon enough gym was finally over, the duo was one of the last in the gym along with Soonyoung. They noticed the male glancing at them, wondering why he wouldn’t just approach. Doyoung didn’t care much but Johnny thought they were friends in a way. They were just about to leave the gym when they felt arms wrap around them, Doyoung looking up annoyed by someone sneaking up on him like that. “Going out? Where? I never agreed to such a thing.” Doyoung said smacking Doyoungs arm off himself. 

Johnny threw his arm around Soonyoung, a bright smile on his lips. “Going out! Okay lead the way buddy!” Johnny said as he pointed forward.

He pointed a finger to the car moving out the driveway,  
"Our little slut has a friend." He announced. Slipping his phone out his pocket, he instructed his driver to come pick him and the boys up and keep on sharp tail of Yeosangs car.

Yeosang found a small smile creeping on his face, for the first time in forever he felt comfortable. Shoulders weren't tense, palms were dry, heart was beating slow. He stared at Hongjoong, listening to his soft voice scramble on. For now, he saved, even if it was just a day. Yeosang would take it.

"So, tell me, Did you make any friends?" Hongjoong asked, trying to prompt something out of Yeosang. Although the latter shook his head in response.  
"Nope I'm focusing on studying" He tried smiling but fought back for a gag choking at his throat. Hongjoong didn't really notice, if he did, he was definitely ignoring it.

"Well, you know Jisoo, I finally asked her out and-" Hongjoong started rambling on and on about himself, apparently he'd gotten a girlfriend and planned to marry her. Apparently, he had landed a scholarship to one of the best medical schools the world had to offer. Everything was so rosy and peachy for him. It was perfect. Yeosang thought, it was the life he wanted. Although deep down, Yeosang knew he wasn't worthy of such nice things.

"ah we have arrived, come" He got out the car alone, barely looking back at yeosang. A young woman was waiting by the door, she was a thing of beauty. Every centimetre of her skin was flawless, without a single mark, her lips were a soft Ruby red. Green eyes, with brown hair. Yeosang looked at her a moment, seemingly deep in thought.

"Yeosang." Hongjoong said rather rudely, shoving yeosang out his thoughts  
"This is Jisoo, my fiance." Hongjoong gave yeosang a stern look suddenly before looking at Jisoo and practically melting. Yeosang bowed, apologising to her.

"Nice to meet Sangie." yeosang shivered, he didn't like that nickname.  
"Let's go eat, Yeosang are your friends coming?" Yeosang -

Stood confused, just for a moment before he glanced over his shoulder where Hongjoong was pointing.

"They've Been following us the entire journey" He rolled his eyes. Yeosang looked in shock at the black SUV parked across the street. The windows were blacked out but one window was down, exposing the inside of the car. There was sat Doyoung, Johnny, Soonyoung.

Doyoung and Johnny followed along with Soonyoung, trying to uncover this friend of Yeosangs. They didn’t see anyone in Yeosangs contacts that actually talked to him that much. So him having a friend came as a surprise. “I bet this friend is some nerdy commoner.” Doyoung said rolling his eyes. And of course when they had arrived to a regular sized house Doyoungs statement was proven correct. A shoe box compared to his home.

Johnny exited the car seeing the attention was on them. “Hey little slave~ Fancy seeing you here huh. You didn’t inform us where you were going.” Johnny exclaimed as he went over to Yeosang, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “Johnny Seo. And you guys are...” Johnny said trying to introduce himself. 

Doyoung followed after the male, dull eyes scanning the woman and male that Yeosang was with. The woman looked pretty skanky to him. “What are we doing here again.” Doyoung sighed.

Yeosang deeply blushed over the nickname, he was about to argue until Hongjoongs laugh interrupted his train of thought.  
"Slave? I didn't know you were some whore Yeosang" He chuckled, even Jisoo had managed to crack a small smile. Yeosang stood awkwardly.  
"You never bought them up sangie, Hongjoong." He held his hand out, smiling smugly at the boys.  
"Hello, I'm Jisoo" She bowed, trying to be polite and subtly shift the situation forward.

Soonyoung hadn't said anything so far but as he approached the group, he pushed Yeosang and Johnny behind him, sending Hongjoong a disapproval.

"Soonyoung. Doyoung." He pointed to the other. Hongjoong just nodded slightly, then forced out a chuckle to ease the tension,  
"Well are you guys joining us for lunch?" He asked, he knew the dinner would be fairly interesting if he turned up with this type of crowd for his parents. Yeosang still stood awkwardly, he didn't exactly know he'd have a visitor, let alone be a slave to his 3 bullies. If he had control, he'd been resting from his day yesterday, his tummy still felt icky and his body yearned for rest.

The group walked into the house and everyone gushed at the rich boys, talking to them, pampering them. Even Jisoo and Hongjoong seemed to be taking part, for the most part Yeosang wasn't shoved out. But he was relieved no one made a huge effort to talk to him. 

Soonyoung and Doyoung kived the way they were pampered by this males family. He knew it was mostly because they were which but none of them cared too much. It was a little sad to see how much people changed when in the presence of someone important. Johnny tried to Soonyoung into conversation whenever he could, after all he is the one that dragged them out here.

Speaking of being dragged here, Johnny had some questions of his own for Hongjoong and even Jisoo to answer Yeosang. He couldn’t tell if they were all friends or perhaps acted like this to attract others of high class. Doyoung couldn’t help but feel a little curious too.

“So Hongjoong, Jisoo. When exactly did you meet our little slave huh? We were aware he had any friends.” Johnny said leaning his elbow on the table, eyes flickering between Hongjoong and Jisoo.

Hongjoong took a small glance at Jisoo before bursting out laughing at Johnny's question. Tears seemed to well from the sudden joy he felt from the situation, he calmed his heart and pushed out some language.  
"Yeosang didn't have anyone but me. Not an outcast but not a reject either, I'm surprised he's hanging out with people like you though." Jisoo cleared her throat, a habit to bring the attention and spotlight all on her.  
"He's such a downer though, isn't he?" She giggled. "We all grew up together, but whenever we took Yeosang anywhere he just wouldn't react to anything, it got boring and quite pathetic after a while"

Hongjoong leaned back side eyeing Soonyoung,  
"What's your business with him? I assume he has something you need, no that can't be it I mean look at you" Bringing his glass up, he managed a quick sip before his tongue got loose some more.

"When I found out Yeosang got sent to your school I was relieved, he never really did fit here." He paused. As if for a moment, a saddened look crossed his face, but it quickly got replaced by arrogance. Something Soonyoung noted, he tensed and found himself trying to search for Yeosang. But with so many people, such a small boy would definitely be a challenge.

"I'm curious, why have you taken to him as your slave?" Jisoo asked bluntly. "He's good looking, yes. Virgin, yes. But his personality is so repulsive, honestly" She giggled again, not noticing the stiffened silence of the man beside her. Hongjoong bit his tongue, blood oozing into his mouth.

Soonyoung didn't answer the question, he didn't trust he could contain the anger boiling inside. His fists clenched, pooling into a sickly white tone. For now, he had to trust Doyoung and Johnny would be wise over their own words.

As for Yeosang, he had slipped away from the party, he knew no one would really come looking for him which gave him the perfect opportunity to head into the town and shop. Not for him, no, definitely not. It was something he had noted -

A while back.  
He had happened upon such information by chance, but knew it could become useful when the day arrived. Well, the day was soon to dawn upon him, and he knew time was running out.

He scurried away to the town and went into a small bakery, the lady welcomed him warmly. One cookie. A polite thank you, and he was back on his way, next stop was a small arts and craft shop. Some paper, pens and tape and he was back onto the streets. All he had to do now was assemble.

A sickening feeling was bubbling in his gut, he knew he had to make it back before someone started wondering where he was. Hastily, he managed to get to his last stop. The post office.

He made it back just in time, he doubted anyone would've missed him, but just incase his... Owners wanted something. He approached the table, sensing the atmosphere is at a miss.

"D-Doyoung?" He asked, knowing the lack of the nickname would definitely irk the elder later. When the attention came upon him he slid the bag behind his back in his coat and said  
"We need to go back, the academy will shut soon"

“Hm?” Doyoung said as he looked behind him to a certain shaky and annoyingly soft voice said his name. And it was the wrong name he should be being a dressed as. Doyoung glared at the younger, his eyes flickering between Johnny and Soonyoung. “Doyoung? That’s not what you address me as. You really wanna die huh.” Doyoung said, whispering the last part in the males ear. 

This was to Johnny’s delight. Finally the male had broken a rule! Fun time was just around the corner. Johnny stood up and grabbed Yeosangs arm. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket to call his driver before bowing at Hongjoong and Jisoo. “Sorry but we must get going. It was very lovely meeting you two, say bye slave.” Johnny smirked before dragging him out of the home and into the car.

“Very gutsy of you calling him by his name~ you’re just begging for punishment right?” Johnny said. Doyoung kept a stern look on Yeosang. When the males arrived at the school, Johnny lead all of them back to his and Doyoungs dorm, shoving Yeosang into the room before shutting the door. Doyoung crouched in front of the other giving him a dirty look before sighing. “What in hell possessed you to not call me master.” Doyoung asked.

Yeosang nodded straight away,  
"Bye hongjoong. Congratulations on your engagement" Hongjoong stared at Yeosang in shock but before he could say anything else, the group disappeared.

Soonyoung kept his silence, glaring out the window of the car. He knew Yeosang had broken such a rule, but it was Doyoungs punishment to give, not his own. When they returned to the dorm he slumped on the couch and decided to take the front row seat of the action.

Yeosang got to his knees as soon as the door opened, Doyoungs harsh voice made him cringe slightly,  
"Sorry master. I didn't think you wanted Hongjoong to hear me." Soonyoung scoffed, getting up on his own accord and heading to the kitchen.

Yeosangs hands rested on his knees, but his mind rested on the bag against his back, he knew the cookie probably would be broken but he just hoped nothing else was. Instead he lifted his head,  
"I-I'm ready for my punishment." He braced himself internally, he didn't know what the elder was going to do. 

Doyoung glared down at Yeosang, scoffing at the others explanation to not calling him master. “Funny how you can’t just admit that you were too embarrassed to say it.” Doyoung said tilting his head to the side. Johnny took a seat on the couch, he too wanting to have a front row seat to this shit show.

Doyoung was outraged, the males eyes turning dark at the sight if Yeosang. Doyoung grabbed a hold of Yeosans neck, not to tight but hard enough for him to struggle. “You little bitch. Didn’t Soonyoung make it clear you had to call us by the names we assigned no matter what the circumstance?” Doyoung said as he tightened his grip on the males neck.

After awhile he sighed and let go, standing up to roll his eyes. “I’m too tired to deal with this. Come to my room tomorrow after class. I’ll assure you I won’t go easy on you. I’m not Johnny. Now fuck outta my sight before I change my mind.” Doyoung said in a dark tone, giving Yeosang a hard glare. Johnny couldn’t help but let out a couple of chuckles, feeling a little bit of fear since Doyoung would probably take out his remaining anger on him.

“You too Soonyoung fuck off before I run out of patience.” Doyoung said to the male as he pointed at the door.

Yeosangs eyes clouded over with a glaze yet unfamiliar to him, it was thick with something but the boy didn't know what it was. The grip around his neck, pressed on his air supply enough for him to feel the warmth his skin seemed to pool. He wondered if Doyoung felt it too, but either way it was ignored. Yeosang was tossed away once again, Doyoungs anger funneled through him, hitting him like a high speed car.

"Master?" He asked in a quiet voice,  
"Can I-" Pausing once again, he couldn't force the words out and resisted the heavy urge to use his hands to explain what he wanted. Subconsciously his hands lifted to his tummy,  
"Can I have something to eat when I leave?" He would've asked Soonyoung or Johnny, but Soonyoung had already stormed off out the room, not sparing a second glance back. And Johnny well, he doubted that Johnny would stand up to Doyoung.


	2. 2) let me breath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung was about to say something before Soonyoung stepped in. Fair. They needed to calm this situation down before it got anymore outta hand. Doyoung walked over to Johnny, the male putting an arm around Doyoung. They just stood silently, having a mutual understanding of what they felt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the entire month of September, I hope I didn't miss anything 🥴

Doyoung tilted his head at Yeosangs questions, clenching his fist at the mere sound of the malea voice at this moment. Honestly he didn’t care what Yeosang did at the moment he just wanted to be left alone. Johnny could very well see this and decided to butt out of this, walking back to his room. “Do whatever you want slave just get the fuck out of my sight.” Doyoung said pushing Yeosang out the door before closing it. 

“Fucking brat. He has no idea whats coming to him.” Doyoung said as he went into his room. Night fell and morning arrived. It was Doyoungs turn to cause Yeosang havoc. Doyoung invited Soonyoung to his dorm to observe the punishment first hand. Doyoung didn’t want it to be too severe, just enough for Yeosang to know his place.

Classes ended and it was their free time of the day before dinner. Doyoung and Johnny awaited the arrival of Soonyoung and if course Yeosang to commence the fun.

Yeosang cringed, his fear bubbling slowly to the surface. He wanted to retaliate, say something to perhaps shift Doyoung's anger but Yeosang knew he'd make it worse. He always does.  
Getting shoved out the door and getting it slammed in his face proved to build up more walls around himself. It proved to crumble away at his heart.

He made it back to his room, his face void of anything at all. Hesitantly he reached out from behind his back, pulling the broken cookie into sight. He placed the paper on the desk, pushing the cookie part to rest on them. Taking the candle out his pocket along with the lighter he managed to swipe from Johnny, he lit the candle.

"Happy birthday to-" He paused for a moment, his mind briefly returning to Doyoung's anger.  
"M-me" He stuttered out, the rest of the song came muttering out. He blew the candle, nibbled on some of the cookie, but ultimately didn't feel hungry. It felt wrong to go against the boys, he didn't want to make it much worse.

The next morning he watched as the sun rose, already feeling a sense of dread for the day to come. He had Mr mode. His bruises barely healed from last week, but now wasn't going to be the time he'd complain.

He completed all his lessons, even went to his extras, and finally Modes class came around.

When the class finally ended, Yeosang felt weakened at every joint he had. His muscles ached and his back was already blooming with new bruises. Alas his day was not complete yet, Soonyoung had already gone ahead of him, entering the boys room long before he could make it there.

Once there, he knocked the door politely, before letting himself in. He walked up to the coffee table, and obediently put himself on his knees.

Soonyoung chuckled glancing over at Doyoung, "This is all you, don't let us stop you"

Doyoung let a little smirk play on his lips when Yeosang finally arrived. It seemed Soonyoung was excited to see what he had in store for the male, he sure was. Doyoung hummed when Yeosang too his rightful seat on floor near the coffee table, snapping at Johnny to bring the thing he had in store for him.

When Johnny brung a bag to him, Doyoung put it on the floor, removing a maids outfit from the bag and displaying it for Yeosang to see. It was a short, black maids costume perfect for their little slave. “Since you’re forgetting your place, I bought you something that will make sure you never will.” Doyoung said as he threw the outfit at his face. Johnny could not hold back his laughs just imagining out stupid the male would look in it.

“Oh. You’re to wear that tomorrow for classes. If a teacher tells you to change into your uniform just say you got permission from the principal. Now go change.” Doyoung said with a sinister smirk on his face. “Fucking. Brutal.” Johnny said playfully smacking Doyoungs arm.

It wasn't that bad.  
Currently yeosang was stood infront of the bathroom mirror, shredded of his uniform. The fabric coating his body instead was thin, but not translucent. Dipped in black with a white apron and a bit bow resting against his upper bottom.

He kept glancing at himself up and down, he worried that staring too long would sink in his dull reality. It's his punishment, he knows that, when he saw the bag gripped within Doyoungs fingertips, he didn't think much of it.  
That was his 10th mistake of the day.

A knock on the door sounded away his thoughts, he couldn't escape forever. It was Soonyoung.  
"Hurry up." He coldly spoke, his footsteps soon grew distant and yeosang knew there was no escaping this anymore.

The dress was short, it came a little below his inner thighs, leaving the rest of his legs to show along with the pale bruised skin. Along his arms were bruises of faded hand and finger marks where someone had 'accidently' grabbed him.

He tried to cover as much as he could but his efforts had deflated like a birthday balloon.

He opened the bathroom door and slowly shuffled out, when he was the boys sights he cleared his throat, letting the boys take in the sight fully.

Soonyoung just sorta, stared at Yeosang. His skin was littered with so many bruises he looked sickly. The blossoms of purple were the only life yeosangs skin seemed to have. In the dress, it became more obvious just how much weight or rather how little weight yeosang had to his bones. His thighs were tiny, his collar bones were prominent. Soonyoung didn't spare a glance to the others instead he tapped by his feet.  
"Come here."

"Yes, papa" He came, and sat by Soonyoungs legs, Soonyoung shoved his phone into yeosangs hands  
"Play a game or something" Yeosang didn't need to be told twice, he loved playing video games, a passion of his he had back at home was playing the games to the break of dawn. The idea of falling into an alternate world alluded him like it did millions. 

Doyoung let a small smirk tug at the sight of Yeosang in the maids outfit. He looked pale and sickly, the bruises that littered his skin being the only color. The outfit was just as embarrassing as he thought it would look, a guy in a short dress dressed like someones whore. Johnny had to take out his phone and snap a picture of the pitiful sight.

The males eyes followed Yeosang as he walked over to Soonyoung, a little confused as to why the male was being slightly kind to Yeosang. Well, wasn’t their problem. “Looks like someone has a bit of a soft spot.” Johnny teased a bit as he playfully poked Soonyoungs arm. “Hey now that the punishments over can we please go over our project one more time or have we forgotten? It’s due tomorrow and out little maids gonna have to wear that dress while doing it.” Doyoung scoffed imagining everyones reactions.

Soonyoung kicked yeosang in the shoulder harshly, he wanted to show he definitely didn't have a weak point. As yeosang shifted to sit back on his knees, Soonyoung could see through the fabric of the dress a boot mark was starting appear.

Soonyoung turned his head, looking away from it,  
"We'll be fine, if we fail-" He gripped yeosangs hair and pulled his face to look at Soonyoung. "We'll just punish you since it's probably your fault" Yeosang didn't react once again he shifted back to his position. His fingers started nervously tapping against his thighs out of anxiety. Soonyoung picked up on the habit straight away and noticed how the other just couldn't stop fidgeting.

Soonyoung pulled his phone out and was about to say something but Yeosang interrupted him.  
"Master?"

Johnny chuckled when Soonyoung kicked Yeosang harshly, pretty sure he could see a foot mark starting to surface on the fabric of the outfit. “Damn Soon. It’s so easy to tick you off. Even easier than Doyoung over here.” Johnny throwing an arm around his best friends shoulder, leaning his head on top if Doyoungs. Doyoung simply rolled his eyes at the male, letting him have his way. 

Doyoung lifted his head up at Yeosang calling him, tilting his head down at the male. “And what is it now?” Doyoung rolled his eyes as he shoved Johnnys head away making the taller pout. Doyoung leaned his arms on his thigh, leaning down so he can properly face Yeosang. “And hey. Isn’t it rude not to make eye contact with the person you’re talking to? Theirs nothing interesting down there.” Doyoung said with a sigh.

Yeosang gulped, visibly unnerved by the elder, but he wanted to stay on their good side so he just lifted his eyes. He would've gulped again if it wasn't for Soonyoungs fingers slapping the back of his scalp.  
"Can I make a phone call?" He didn't really want to ask but he couldn't deny the inkling in the bottom of his gut, he'd had since yesterday. Of course he didn't want to go against their rules. He looked around at them softly, but when he met Soonyoungs eyes he casted them down again. His confidence had completely burned out.

Soonyoung simply shifted in his seat, deciding the approval of the request was up to Doyoung. He couldn't deny his curiosity was piqued though, they had searched through yeosangs phone. And it was hardly likely he'd actually managed to make friends at the academy, let alone the village.

"Who you wanting to call? Who have you got?" He chuckled but the question sunk into yeosang. Soonyoung was right. He knew that. It Hurt.

"C-can I go to bed early? I'm tired." He got to his feet without asking the others, he ignored his earlier request, replacing it with this one. He wanted to leave. He couldn't breath. It just hurt. Everything hurt.

Doyoung narrowed his eyes at Yeosangs request. They all looked through the males phone and there was nobody in his contacts. Just unreceived desperate messages. Doyoung was about to respond before Yeosang cut him off, completely changing the subject. Did he expect to go to his room to make this phone call? They wouldn’t have known anything if he had requested to go to his room in the first place.

“Whoa not so fast there. You’re hiding something aren’t you.” Doyoung said in his usual mono chrome voice as he examined his face. “You may answer the phone call but do put it on speaker.” Doyoung said with a small smirk.

“Who are you even trying to call? I thought nobody cared about you.” Johnny chuckled.

Yeosang just pulled out his palm, wanting the boys to put his phone onto it. He had one last shred of hope, the phone was placed in his clutches. He gently opened it up, finding the contact he needed and clicked dial he was about to press it to his ear when he heard someone's fingers snap. Ah, yes, he had to have it on loud speaker.

"Hello?" the phone answered with a familiar voice, one that seemed to set this ease within Yeosang.  
"Hey, mom" He inched a small smile but it fell when he heard the sigh from the other end.

"I didn't know it was you, we thought you would've been busy with your studies. Too busy." The tone turned spiteful, something Yeosang was unfamiliar with. His mother wasn't the kindest but not the most spiteful either, infact this sounded like an entirely different woman. Yeosang was about to reply to her when he got interrupted by her,  
" What do you want?" She spat, Yeosang looked around at Doyoung, Johnny and Soonyoung before clearing his throat.

"Well, u-uhm" He trembled out, before clearing his throat and trying again  
"Do you remember what day yesterday was?" He asked, a scoff was heard from the other line.

"I don't have time for this Yeosang, yesterday was just Thursday what about it-" A males voice he barely recognised sounded on the line, forcing Yeosang to hurry.

"It was my birthday?" It sounded more like a question than a statement, the line went quiet for a moment before another sigh was sounded.  
"so?"

It struck him a little down, but he wanted to persist. If only his audience could be the echo of his brain shouting, instead of 3 pairs of eyes and ears.

Soonyoung was listening to the conversation, only feeling his irritation grow as it continued. Why was Yeosang still trying even when it was blatantly obvious that it was one sided. The thing Soonyoung didn't know was Yeosangs mother was the last thing he had left, he desperately wanted her to care. No matter what it took.

"Can you come see me? I've been working hard and my grades -Are improving. It's the weekend so I know you wouldn't have work-" He was rambling but got once again interrupted.

" Yeosang. I don't have time for nonsense, you're at the academy now. Just grow up a little, you'll have another birthday next year, now I've got things to do. Go back to your studies." the line went dead. Yeosangs heart crumbled like walls within his chest, nothing came out. He didn't react. Instead he simply gave the phone to Soonyoung.

" Papa, may I go to the bathroom? " He asked. Soonyoung nodded. Yeosang slipped behind the door and that's when the cracks started to appear, he shrunk to his knees. He couldn't cry, it wasn't that he didn't want to but he just felt numb to it. Instead he let out a laughter, it wasn't of joy though. It was broken, forced, the only thing he felt he could do. He felt truly pathetic, because he truly had nothing left. Everyone hated him anyway, his life had no worth, if it was him and those boys behind the door and a gun with one bullet, his is the life to be taken.

So,whats the point?  
He's nothing to them, he's just some toy they're using for entertainment, his own parents disowned him. His best friend seems to be living better without so everyone would be better off, right?

Without thinking Yeosang Rose to his feet reaching for the door knob, he yanked the door open thrusting his body into the room. He stood right infront of Doyoung, before grabbing his bag.

"Master, sir, papa. I'm resting for the night, ill see you in class tomorrow" He left without his phone, he knew he wouldn't exactly need it anymore. Yeosang just stopped caring about anything anymore, no one cared for him. So why the hell should he care for him. If he jumped out his dorm room window, he knew he'd be lucky if he even got a hole in a ground, let alone a grave.

"I won't be missed" He muttered to himself, somehow he reached his room. It was empty as always and held the same fake happiness he was trying to install in his faulty system. 

Doyoung and Johnny couldn’t hide the cringe on their faces at the sound of Yeosangs mothers voice. She sounded like she left here don here to die on purpose. At learning that it was the males birthday yesterday, and what they did to him yesterday...Johnny couldn’t help but feel guilty. So sad. So very sad that the person who gave birth to him couldn’t give two shits. Perhaps they shouldn’t have heard this.

Doyoung’s eyes were wide as he watched Yeosang escape to the bathroom. His eyes flickered between Soonyoung and Johnny, trying to see if any of them felt the same way he did. Seeing as Johnny’s eyebrows were furrowed he could tell he was shaken by the whole this. “Dang...That was really fucking sad.” Doyoung scoffed earning a look from Johnny. “Perhaps we shouldn’t have-“ Johnny was interrupted by Yeosang bursting out of the bathroom, declaring his leave before the male rushed out of their dorm. “I’m just gonna be the one to say it. That kid has nothing and nobody and we just made his life here 200 times worse and I feel bad! Yikes it was his birthday and we disturbed the one time he could have a break from it? He may be poor but damn. He’s really fucked.” Johnny said scratching the back of his neck.

Soonyoung tapped his fingers against the couch with little patience,  
"he's breaking down." He commented, pulling a cigarette out his pocket, he opened the packet, extending his arm out so the others could take one.

Bring it to his lips and letting the smoke rise through his lungs was more relieving that he thought it would be. Glancing at Doyoung again he sighed,  
"What the fuck are we going to do with him? What happens after he breaks?" he chuckled half heartedly.  
"Maybe we'll finally get what we want" He muttered, taking another inhale of tobacco.

"Physically, he isn't going to last much longer." Everyone in the room knew it, Soonyoung knew.

Doyoung and Johnny happily took a cigarette from Soonyoung, lighting them and taking a puff of relief feeling the smoke go into their lungs and out. Soonyoung was right, he wouldn’t last long at all. The last thing they needed was for the male to just up and decide to kill himself. At least for Soonyoung and Doyoung, they weren’t just done with him yet.

They could could still use whatever use the male held for them. It didn’t look like he gave a fuck anymore. Doyoung took another puff out of his cigarette before speaking. “You’re right, he won’t last very long. But you know what? We should take advantage of that, give him the worst of what we got before that. And if he tries to pull anything weird we could just stop him.” Doyoung scoffed making Johnny shake his head. 

Johnny blew a puff of smoke in the direction of Doyoung making the male wave his hands to clear it. “Guys. I don’t want a part in it anymore. I know I’m the one that kinda started this but I just can’t.” Johnny sighed. “You always had a soft heart John. You’re lucky your older brother will be taking over your fathers company.” Doyoung said smacking Johnny’s chest.

Soonyoung was in agreement but only to some extent, another inhalation of smoke and a sense of unease smoked him out of emotion.  
"If he doesn't by our hand, he'll die by his own." He muttered the obvious.

Soonyoung listened fondly to the pair, an admiration for their friendship seeded within him. It was obvious the pair had a soft spot for one another and strangely enough he didn't feel like a third wheel either.  
" you're kind, better than he is" Soonyoung had only Johnny's brother once and a severe distaste was left lingering after.

He looked to Doyoung before taking another inhalation of smoke, the cigarette was losing time and he knew the euphoric sense of relief would wear off.  
"We can't stop now" it was true, they all knew.  
Soonyoung probably more prominent the others, he studied the human psychology, Yeosang was probably subconsciously used to them. Breaking apart from that would only unsettle yeosang further.

"We've got our assignment tomorrow"

Johnny gave Soonyoung a small smile at his compliment. He didn’t know the male was capable of such kind words that actually made him feel better. Doyoung can confirm that Johnny is way better than his brother. His brother was loud and rude to everyone, just the type of person Doyoung hated the most.

Doyoung nodded as Soonyoung agreed with him. He knew the male wouldn’t give up on the person he wanted full control of. The male seemed to love to assert his dominance which in some cases could be good. Johnny and Doyoung both looked to Soonyoung when he mentioned their presentation was tomorrow. Doyoung sighed and took another puff of his cigarette before speaking.

“Suddenly I don’t really care. Lets just purposely fail so we can have some fun with the reject.” Doyoung spoke as he leaned back into the couch. “Hm. Not like I’ve been any good at school anyways! And if it’s really bad we can always pay Mako to raise our grade a bit.” Johnny suggested.

Soonyoung chuckled.  
He wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't the Ash landing on his hand, alerting him. It made him a think for a brief moment, before he looked at Doyoung and Johnny.  
"He won't survive anything else we do. His body is giving up" The last sentence was more of a realisation to himself than a point to the others. They all knew, whether they wanted to bite the apple and admit it or not. Soonyoung doubted than alive or dead, his mother would still simply not care.

"If we hadn't of shocked him the other night-" He stopped, he found himself not wanting to continue the sentence. Jeonghans voice suddenly sounded in the back of his mind, a quick bubble of anger started to surface. The undistinguishable urge to punch something surfaced and before Soonyoung could comprehend, he punched into the wall. Not caring how the plaster shattered beneath his fingers. He didn't care as the bruises returned, flowering softly over his rough hands.

He was beginning to lose control all over again, as he was about to land a punch once more, a phone rang. Pulling an awkward silence away from the boys. Soonyoung turned his head towards the noise and saw it was Johnny's phone.

Doyoung hummed agreeing he probably couldn’t survive anything else they did. More like couldn’t take it mentally. What a pussy. Both Johnny and Doyoung were startled by Soonyoungs sudden burst of anger, an angry grunt leaving Doyoungs lips as he saw the hole in the wall the was left by Soonyoung. 

The boys were engulfed in a silence, Johnny breaking it by grabbing Soonyoungs hand to examine the cut the was on his hand. Obviously you would get hurt punching a wall. “Couldn’t you have aimed for the table again this wall is going to take time.” Johnny said softly in an attempt to calm the male down. “No need to get out of control with that famous attitude of yours. It’s annoying.” Doyoung murmured.

Johnny got up to go fetch a bandage from one of the cabinets in the kitchen, sticking it on Soonyoungs and nodding. “There! Now stop vandalizing our dorm or I’m coming yours and breaking a chair.” Johnny said punching the males arm.

What's this?  
A touch engulfed his hands, so gentle, the heat was dripping off so carefully like a small dew drop slipping carelessly down a leaf. The skin was so soft, it pulled Soonyoungs attention away from the wall, he looked at Johnny with a strange look. He'd never had someone touch him with such care before, at the same time it planted a small seed within Him. Johnny's skin felt so fragile, glass would be harder to the break than his skin. Soonyoung didn't know why but he just wanted to touch Johnny so carefully. When Johnny's touch had disappeared he looked to the wall, seeing the huge hole mounted within. Instead of apologising to Doyoung, or getting angry at him he just shifted his eyes away.

There was it again.  
That same touch.  
The velvet cake against the concrete wall. Soonyoung looked down to the boy, watching him carefully.

"A chair?" He said, barely above a whisper. Some amusement was laced within that voice of his, out of everything, why a chair?

"You two, knowing your families-  
Can do a lot better than this dorm room. We all know that." He forced out a chuckle, hoping it would further defuse his anger.

A message alert rang through, Soonyoung knew that sound anywhere, he pulled his phone out reading the message.  
Before turning to the pair,  
" let me stay here tonight. Mingyu has Wonwoo coming over"

Johnny noticed the way Soonyoung suddenly calmed down from his touch. It was kind of like he’d never been touched before. Johnny did tend to have this effect on people but he found it quite cute coming from Soonyoung. In fact it seemed like he became...vulnerable for a second there

Doyoung definitely was one to see this sudden shift in Soonyoungs face and demeanor. He would feel jealous but he weirdly felt okay with the way Johnny was treating Soonyoung. Actually it was kind of...heart warming. “Oh our families can very well do better but they wanted us to be humbled but hey, I’m not complaining.” Doyoung shrugged.

Doyoung face dropped at the idea of Soonyoung sleeping over while Johnny’s lit up with excitement. “A sleepover!? The only people me and Doyoung have sleepovers with are our friend group but you’re new! See I knew you wanted to be out friend you can sleep with me!” Johnny said he wrapping an arm around Soonyoung, shaking the male lightly our of joy.

Soonyoung eyes widened at the open affection, he certainly wasn't used to it. Sure, he'd sleep with girls before, definitely had a few girlfriends but this touch felt so different from theirs. The heat pooling felt enough to burn him for lifetime but he wanted more. However there was a small part within him that didn't want something so pure and beautiful to ever touch his rough and cold surface.

So he lightly shoved Johnny away,  
"I can just take the couch. Its one night after all." He looked to Doyoung for a moment, and decided to play on the tinge of amusement he felt towards Johnny's words,  
"Sleepover? Who was the last person you had stay around?" He spoke with a deep tone, it could possibly sound threating to someone if perhaps they didn't know Soonyoung. Infact his intent behind the voice was entirely opposite, it took on a shade of joy but with his voice being naturally fear inducing, he couldn't help it.

Soonyoung looked to Doyoung,  
"You're quite a tidy guy, I doubt you would've had anyone over" He chuckled. 

Johnny shook his head, putting his arms back around Soonyoung when he pushed him away. “Now what kind of host would I be if I let you take the couch hm? Now stop resisting.” Johnny comanded. Johnny slightly shivered at Soonyoungs tone though his words seemed to be of good intent so he answered. “Hmm Jaehyun and Haechanie were the last guys to come around.” Johnny said trying to remember. That was about three weeks ago though they usually just have late nights.

Doyoung shrugged his shoulders at Soonyoungs words. “Yah I like the place neat but not much I can do about this one.” Doyoung said pointing at Johnny as he rolled his eyes. Johnny gave Doyoung a smirk before squeezing one of Doyoung cheeks making the male let out a surprised noise. “Look you know you enjoy the company you little shit.” Johnny said with a hint of a mischievous tone. “Shut up.” Doyoung said smacking Johnny’s hand away.

Doyoung got up from the couch, straightening out his clothes. “Give Soonyoung your pajamas since you’re both about the same size. I’ll make some food.” Doyoung said as he walked off to the kitchen, preparing the ingredients to make an assortment of side dishes. It wouldn’t take too long to complete.

Had Johnny always looked like this? Or even been like this? Soonyoung thought to himself. He caught himself, too far to realise, he was watching Johnny. The small spring in his step, the bright smile glued to his features. His skin seemed to glow under the dull light of the room, it was like looking at a moving statue. Every move was so elegant, and it seemed to be a power only Johnny had harnessed.

Soonyoung fondly watched Doyoung and Johnny, his head tilted when the mention of 'company' had been bought up. His eyes spared a quick glance to the wall he punched before he shifted away and slumped against the couch.

He took a moment to stare at Doyoung. Soonyoung wasn't a man of many words, but something about Doyoung made him want to spiral into a full blown essay. One of critique or perhaps admiration, he didn't know.

"What are we doing with our slut after the project?" He asked, the noise from the kitchen faded slightly. Instead of addressing the elephant in the room, Soonyoung shot it and gutted it for the world to see.

Johnny noticed the way Soonyoung was suddenly staring at him like he was some glowing pearl. Not going to lie he loves the attention but it was a new look coming from someone who looks like he always wants to kill someone. Makes him wanna snuggle with him but he’d probably kill him if he tried.

Doyoung worked away in the kitchen, turning on the rice cooker and letting the instant curry mix start to boil along with throwing in onion and carrot to add more flavor to it. Doyoung returned to the couch with Soonyoung and Johnny, furrowing his brows at Soonyoungs words. He honestly didn’t know what the hell to do with that cripple.

“Hmm. I think we could just continue what we are doing now minus Johnny cause he’s a dick.” Doyoung said letting a small laugh leave his lips. Johnny rarely heard Doyoung do this so he couldn’t help but inwardly coo. “You know smiling fits you well? You’ll get wrinkles if you keep that scowl on your face, you too Soony.” Johnny said with a sigh.

He was taken aback by the simple compliment, it wasn't even much. Probably didn't enough purpose or intent hidden behind it and yet, it held a significant place within him. But he played it off, he wasn't about to let such a thing get to him.

"what happens if-" He paused for a moment, taking it to consider the choice of his wording. It was a delicate situation after all.  
"his body shuts down." Yeah, not the best of both worlds and they are definitely better words but no matter the manner of the man, the situation remained the same.

"I think we should make it known, he's our slut. No one else is to touch his putrid skin." Soonyoung chuckled for a moment, easing the tension in the room.  
"Im sure we could a rash or virus from touching him"

Johnny and Doyoung both gave each other wary looks at Soonyoung mentioning the idea of Yeosangs body shutting down. Last time it almost happened, Johnny was concerned out of his mind. Doyoung felt equally as nervous but of course, he never said anything or showed it on his face. 

”I like that idea. He's only ours manipulate and do as we please with. We don't have to be too hard on him, just hard enough that he knows his place at the bottom.” Doyoung said casually before getting up to check on the curry.  
”Like I said I don't want to harm him but I guess keeping him in his place isn't the same as harm.” Johnny said, a thinking expression invading his face. 

Doyoung served three plates of rice and curry, putting them down on the medium-sized dining table in their dorm before taking a seat. ”Come eat you idiots!” Doyoung yelled.

It's a funny thing, feeling sad. Crying is the natural response because your body is in pain and it's trying to give some relief to make the pain go away. And yet, crying hurts just as much. You can feel in the back of your throat, clenching at your chest, and draining you of any energy. Even when you stop crying the urge to start crying again is so overwhelming it hurts like nothing else ever could.

Yeosang was so tired. He was tired of sitting against his wall, feeling the cold concrete against his spine. He was tired of feeling the tears roll down his cheeks, he was tired of just constantly being in pain all the time. He was tired of his stupid brain emphasising his place in people's lives. He was tired of holding onto everything he felt, its too much. Everything is just too much.

Sleeping didn't do anything anymore, it wasn't an escape. It wasn't sleep. His body wouldn't allow him the moment to breath, he didn't deserve it. He knew that.

Yeosang shuffled his phone out his pocket, and picked the name he saw first.  
Master.

The phone rang, for what felt like an eternity until someone answered. Yeosang didn't say anything at first, he just enjoyed having someone's presence. It felt nice to not feel so alone for once.

"Master?" The voice was weak, lacking any sort of life.  
"I need to ask you something" He paused after every word, not trusting himself to continue. When the pause came, Yeosang pushed on.  
"Please, let me die."

The boys began to dig into their meals, of course only positives reactions from his famous curry. He may be rich but he’s always secretly had a love for cooking. Only Johnny knew this due to him catching him baking in the late hours of the night. When he wasn’t caught he’d leave a plate of cookies for he and Johnny to eat, using the excuse it was a gift from one of his chefs.

Doyoung hummed when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, face shifting to a frown when he saw it was from their slave. “Hello?” Doyoung answered in a harsh tone. His face turned to one of confusion as Yeosang wanted to ask him a question. About what? “What do you want.” Doyoung answered. His eyes widened at the request, their greatest fear concerning Yeosang being met.

“What!? No you may not! Don’t try anything funny slave we’re coming! Don’t you dare think about trying something stupid!” Doyoung said before hanging up, abruptly standing up from his seat. Doyoungs never felt so frantic and genuinely scared for someone else’s life before. Johnny instinctively followed Doyoungs lead, startled by the other demeanor. 

“What!?” Johnny yelled. “That fucking slut. We have to go to his dorm now! I-I think he’s going to attempt suicide.” Doyoung stuttered before rushing out of their dorm, Johnny gasping before following suit. Johnny ran ahead of the males, approaching Yeosangs door a furiously knocking on the door. “Yeosang! Let us in!” Johnny yelled.

He would've moved, truthfully. However his body completely lacked all the energy and will to move a muscle anymore. He was denied of his request, the only one he ever made and he got denied and sent to the doghouse. The feeling of rejection weighed heavier than the sadness, and the sudden overwhelming sensation of disappointment flooded within him. Yeosang knee he had let the boys down, the only people who really deal with him and his gross ass self.

He was about to shuffle across the carpet when a Loud knock sounded through the door, that's what pushed the waterworks and the sudden pulse of strength rippling through his body.

Soonyoung was raging. He's never felt so angry within his life, he wanted to tear everyone apart. Shred by shred he wanted to crush their skulls. But top of that list was Yeosang. He watched Doyoung pound on the door, so he growled.

It was animalistic, it sounded absolutely awful. It was threatening and definitely pushed the small crowd forming out their way. Soonyoung lost his patience and kicked down the door. They couldn't see yeosang. But the small dim light from the bathroom leaked through the bottom of the door and edged onto the carpet. Soonyoung wasted no time pounding his fist against the door.

"Yeosang get this door open right now" He said coldly. 

Both Doyoung and Johnny flinched at Soonyoung busting open Yeosangs door. The sound was scary but necessary. How would it look if a student from their academy went ahead and killed themselves in their dorm. It will bring their reputation down.

“This guy is fucking insane.” Doyoung said running a hand through his hair in frustration. Johnny went up to the bathroom door and twisted the nob the door opening without trouble. Johnny immediately went up to Yeosang, pulling the male into his chest. “Shhh calm down Yeosang. There’s so much to live for. Don’t kill yourself!” Johnny yelled moving his hands up to Yeosangs shoulders. 

Doyoung stayed silent, watching the scene with a frown spread across his lips. “You’re too nice for your own good.” Doyoung murmured under his breath earning an eye roll from Johnny.

Soonyoung ripped yeosang out of Johnny's grip and slapped him across the face harshly. The skin was quick to flush in a deep red, Yeosang didn't react to the slap. He just kept blinking slowly. He lifted his head to look at Soonyoung before turning to Doyoung.

"Why can't you just let me die?" He asked in a empty tone, it was void of anything. There was no sadness, no happiness. Even a robot voice had more life to it. He stared at Doyoung for a moment before looking back at Johnny and Soonyoung.

Soonyoung chest heaved up and down his eyes cast down to the deep flowers slithered around yeosangs wrists. It was if he had bound his hands at some point or cut the circulation off. Under Yeosangs fingertips were spots of red, if they hadn't walked in. He would've scratched himself down to the bone.

Soonyoung resisted the urge to growl again or say anything. Yeosang however just sat there. There was nothing left to feel. The pain, the happiness, the doubt, the guilt it all morphed into one.

He finally moved himself away from their touch, and against the hard concrete wall. His wobbly knees clung to his chest, his arms coming protectively over them. The truth is, he wouldn't have killed himself off his own accord, simply because the only people he had left in his life. The only people he deeply wanted the attention (good or bad) from, had told him no.

Johnny’s face twisted with anger when Soonyoung slapped the male across the face. Did he miss the memo that he wanted to die!? Does he want to kill him faster!? He looked defeated, dead eyes and tone. Nothing about the male was alive except the heart in his chest beating to keep him breathing. 

Doyoung crossed his arms and started at Yeosng, a little sympathy creeping his way into his chest. “Look. Nobody is gonna wanna have to clean up a dead body that killed itself. And who knows what your future holds. Don’t you wanna see what it’s like?” Doyoung said calmly, speaking from his head. Johnny was surprised by Doyoungs kind words, a smile creeping itself onto his lips.

Johnny walked over to Yeosang and placed a hand on the males shoulder. “Look. I know I am not exactly someone who you want to see right now. After all I...anyways don’t call me sir anymore, Johnny is fine. Now you might as well talk to us since it seems we’re the only ones willing to listen.” Johnny as he retracted his arm, crossing them.

Yeosang didn't say anything at all in response. It wasn't that he didn't want, nor did he have the wrong words, it was as if he was silenced. No matter how hard he tried, his body protested any words at all to come out.

Soonyoung was assessing the situation and knew that the group couldn't stay here, Yeosang didn't feel safe at all and it would definitely be a vain effort to keep him here.  
"Yeosang." He said softly, something others and likely himself didn't know he could do.  
"Come to papa." He opened his arms out. It was clear Yeosang was at slight hesitance but nonetheless he crawled up to Soonyoung and sat on his knees infront. Soonyoung sighed once again and picked yeosang up, his legs locked around his waist while his head practically rested against Soonyoungs shoulder.

Yeosang didn't protest but that didn't mean a deep flush washed over his features at the physical affection. This was what affection is, right? Yeosang thought to himself.

Soonyoung nudged yeosangs face with his shoulder,  
"What stuff do you want to take with you?" Yeosang was confused simply for a brief moment, before he gestured to his blanket and some hoodies stashed away in a small bag. Soonyoung turned to Johnny, bringing a hand against the back of his neck. It wasn't threating in the slightest, it's intent was comfort, but Soonyoung wasn't exactly the best at this sort of thing.

"he's not staying here." He muttered, mostly to Doyoung, before he decided to push Yeosang quite literally into someone else's hands. With Yeosang in Johnny's hands, Soonyoung was free to tidy up with Doyoung. Yeosang barely had anything to him, weight or possessions wise. So the task itself was easy.

Yeosang whined a little against Johnny's shoulder, trying to push himself off because he felt as though he was definitely way too heavy for anyone to hold him. 

Johnny and Doyoung were thrown off by Soonyoungs sudden soft tone, Doyoung finding himself wanting to hear more of that kindness he didn’t even know was possible to hear from the rough and usually angry male. “Hmm yah he’ll probably try something...hey Soonyoung, do you even have a roommate?” Doyoung asked curiously. 

Johnny was surprised by Soonyoung suddenly pushing Yeosang into his arms. He simply held that male in his arms. He was still so sickishly light, feeling him lightly shiver in his arms. Johnny instinctively brought a hand to rub his bad hearing the male whimper against his neck. “Hey, it’s okay. I won’t let them hurt you.” Johnny whispered only loud enough for Yeosang to hear.

Once Soonyoung and Doyoung completely tidying up the room, Johnny led them back to their dorm. When they got back, Johnny placed Yeosang on the couch. “Doyoung made food if you’d like some. I really recommend you eat.” Johnny said in a soft tone.

Soonyoung shook his head, stuffing the books into backpack, "Mingyu. He can't stay with me" He glanced over his shoulder momentarily before continuing.

Yeosang felt even worse as the minutes went on, it became apparent very quickly he had the attention drawn to him and solely him. He could hear the mumbling and whispers of the students outside his door, and it irked him to shiver more. When the strong fingers rubbed the back of his neck, subconsciously he hid himself in the shirt of who held him.

One thing led to another and suddenly, Yeosang found himself placed on a couch, the warmth against his fingertips paired with the comfort made him tuck in on himself. He was about to shut his eyes in momentary bliss when he got asked a question. Opening his eyes, he looked around for a moment, he met eyes with Doyoung and then back to Johnny.

He shook his head, he wasn't hungry. Plus, they would probably just take his food away or splash it all over him or just hit him with it. So he chose not to rely on food.

Soonyoung stood at the doorway, hands crossed tightly over his chest, he cleared his throat bringing the attention to him.

"Doyoung, Johnny I think we need to have a talk." He spoke sternly. 

Johnny shook his head at Yeosang refusing the food, going over to get a small portion of the curry for the male and putting it on the coffee table. “Please eat. Just take a bite or two your body will love it.” Johnny said in almost a commanding tone though there was nothing harsh about it.

Doyoung and Johnny looked to Soonyoung when he suggested they talk, a little confused as to what they were going to talk about. “Coming, eat.” Johnny said turning back to to Yeosang before walking out the door. Doyoung sighed and walking out the dorm before Johnny, looking at Soonyoung with a irritated look. Not that he was mad at him he was just mad at the while situation. “Yes? Soonyoung.” Doyoung said sarcastically as he leaned against the wall.

Yeosang barely looked at his meal, even with the company and absence of the men. He couldn't deny though, it smelt so good, his stomach was bubbling back to life, and yet he didn't want to touch the food. It would just be taken away again so what's the point.

Soonyoung shut the door, and turned to face the boys.  
"His body is deprived. Not only is he dehydrated, but there's no nutrients in his skin. You must've seen it, the discolour, the coldness when you touch him?" Soonyoung massaged his temples in annoyance.

"his organs are already shutting down, he's losing hair. He doesn't even weigh as much as he should." He rolled his eyes, the whole situation infuriated him beyond belief but it was no more truth. Yeosangs body wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"It's a miracle that boy can still walk. I don't know what he's running off, but it certainly isn't sleep or food." He muttered the latter, well yes he did tease yeosang along with others at their meals. But yeosang wasn't stupid, there was a part of Soonyoung trying to deceive him that yeosang had indeed eaten something. But that skeleton behind the door said otherwise.

"We need to decide what to do with him." He spoke firmly, mostly looking at Doyoung.

Johnny sighed at Soonyoung once again addressing the elephant in the room. It’s true, he looked terrible. The change won’t just happen over night its something they need to monitor. It was obvious because of them Yeosang had developed anorexia or bulimia which was causing his health to deteriorate. “We did this to him. He was already having trouble but we just added onto it because he’s poor. If I was poor I wouldn’t want anyone to treat me the way we did.” Johnny said with a frown.

“You’re way to soft John. Whatever whats done is done. We can just get him back to his former health then he can fuck off from our lives I’m sick of this already. Gonna need a better sob story to make me feel bad. Though his mother forgetting his birthday was pretty sad.” Doyoung added, a blush finding its way onto his cheeks after admitting such a thing.

“So you do have a heart. Anyways. Soony. Why don’t we trade off who he stays with. He stay with me and Doyoung for now though since I’m not sure what kind of cooking skills you have.” Johnny said squinting his eyes at Soonyoung. He didn’t look like the type that would do anything for himself, Johnny certainly wasn’t too though.

Soonyoung sighed at Johnny's words, Doyoung was definitely right about one thing. Gently soonyoung reached his hand up, lightly stroking the back of Johnny's head before pushing his hands back down.

Soonyoung was in agreement with Doyoung, he felt no pity towards yeosang and his situation but knew that they had overstepped. Partly caring and partly not, proved a huge headache for Soonyoung. One he wanted to get rid of.

"Baking is my speciality." He said plainly, he was very good. He mastered the art at a young age, but since his family wanted him to pursue the medical field, it wasn't exactly a hobby he spent much time on nowadays.

Soonyoungs hearing piqued, he held a finger to his mouth to gesture the boys silence before slyly opening the bathroom door. Through the crack, they could see Yeosang on the couch. He was clutching his stomach, staring blankly at the floor. The food had barely been touched, and was left to go cold on the coffee table.

Soonyoung turned to look at Doyoung,  
"This getting rid of him. It's going to be a lot harder than we want it to be." the view itself looked pathetic and it appeared as if yeosang was just throwing a pity party and he was the only one invited. 

Johnny made an ‘o’ face when Soonyoung gently touch the back of his head. When the male retracted his hand he couldn’t help but bring his own hand up to where he touched. It was still warm. His hands left a warm sensation on him that he had only felt with Doyoung. He didn’t know the male was capable of it.  
[I]I’m a top I’m a top I’m a top

“Baking? You bake? I won’t believe it til I see it.” Doyoung said with a laugh. He seemed way too rough to bake. Baking took diligence and craft. Doyoung and Johnny followed Soonyoung to the bathroom, peaking in to see Yeosang retching over the toilet. He looked sad and pathetic. They thought he loved food since he always came down to the dining hall to get his fill even if it was going to get knocked out of his arms.

Johnny peaked through the bathroom door, watching Yeosang looking miserably at his plate of what looked to be cold food. “Sad...” The male whispered as he looked back at the two males. “You know we can always forcefully feed him. It would be harsh but hey its one way to get him to eat.” Doyoung suggested.

Soonyoung tilted his head in disagreement but his words contradicted  
"We might have to" He said in a serious tone. Watching Yeosang was pretty pathetic, he was curled in on himself, trying to take up as little room as he possibly could. Every blink lasted a second longer than necessary, it was as if he was trying to capture the rest he desperately needed between blinking. But before the rest could be granted his eyes would peel back open again and squint at the brightness of the room.

Soonyoung turned to Doyoung,  
"I need to check his vitals. Annoyingly enough." He cleared his throat and pushed himself out the bathroom. He stood by the foot of the couch.  
"Yeosang." He spoke with a cold tone.

Yeosang curled around his shoulder, his eyes widening a little in terror.  
"Y-yes papa?" He muttered out, trying too hard to not stumble over his own words like a clumsy child.

Soonyoung turned to Doyoung, the boy was definitely stronger than Johnny and while he didn't expect any bursts of strong anger from Yeosang he couldn't know for sure.  
"Hold him." He simply instructed before going into the kitchen and taking out a small knife. 

Doyoung and Johnny followed after Soonyoung as the male went to approach Yeosang. The male looked so terrified at the sudden sight of them it was almost funny to Doyoung. Johnny just wanted to hug and cuddle him for some reason. Maybe because he was small? Probably because he was small, of course.

Johnny’s eyes widened at Soonyoungs cold words towards Yeosang. Doyoung shrugged and walked over to the pathetic boy, sitting behind him so he could wrap his arms around him. “Don’t think about resisting I’m not in a good mood.” Doyoung whispered into Yeosangs ear, hot breath against his ear. “Hey! Don’t be too rough- Hey Soonyoung what the fuck are you doing with that knife!” Johnny yelled, his attention turning to the male.

Yeosang shivered.  
If it wasn't the hot breath against his ear, it was the lingering touch of warmth Doyoung was leaving on his skin. He was sure he would already be sprouting bruises from the loose yet firm hold.  
He didn't even notice the knife, his mind was too fixed on Doyoung.

Soonyoung however stalked closer with the knife, and upon hearing Johnny's words, promptly decided to ignore them. He leaned close to yeosang pulling his frail wrist into grasp. Soonyoung pressed the tip of the blade ever so lightly against the skin, not enough for blood, but definitely enough to feel.

"Can you feel that?" He asked in a hushed tone, if he couldn't get through to yeosang, he knew Johnny may have more luck.

Johnny gasped as Soonyoung approached Yeosang with the knife. What exactly was this sexy psychopath trying to achieve with that scary thing! Doyoung watched with a smirk as Soonyoung grabbed Yeosangs small wrist and brought the blade up to it. Honestly he was ready to see some blood spill out of it. Finally something interesting to happen. After all he had only decided to join in on this ‘game’ to mess with the male.

Johnny approached Soonyoung and held the males arm. He brought the knife away from Soonyoung and placed it on the coffee table. “We’re trying to get him to eat not puke from nervousness. I’ll warm up this cold stuff.” Johnny said before standing up to warm the food for a minute. He returned and placed the plate in front of Yeosang. He gathered a spoon of curry and rice, bringing it up to Yeosangs mouth. “Try it. It’s delicious I promise. There’s nothing like homemade curry right?” Johnny said with a gentle smile on his face. Perhaps if he was super gentle with Yeosang the male would put something in his mouth.

Soonyoung looked to yeosang, urging him to answer his question alone. At the precise moment, what Johnny was up to didn't matter much.

Yeosang nodded slowly and that's all the confirmation Soonyoung needed. He retracted the knife, placing it gently on their new coffee table which would probably need replacing again pretty soon.

Soonyoung cleared his throat, knowing that some unspoken questions was lingering in the air.  
"I was checking his nerves. I had to see if they're damaged or not." He tapped yeosangs knee cap, watching the muscle kick into reflex and slightly kick into the air. Soonyoung nodded in approval and turned to yeosang again.

"You're lucky there was no serious nerve damage." He spoke plainly. He moved away from the younger and let Johnny do his thing.

Yeosang say as still as a statue, he couldn't move. More like he didn't want to. He stared at Johnny with a darkened curiosity. The food did look so tasty, the scent of lingering euphoria was enough to tease him. But when he finally caught a look, everything came flooding back. And the idea that the food would be taken away as soon as he touched, rattled him down to the bone. He shook his head at Johnny, turning to look away.

"Slave." Soonyoung spat coldly. Yeosangs head snapped up almost instinctively.  
"You'll be letting us down if you don't atleast have a bite." A bite. Just a bite. Perhaps the mere idea of a bite was a a small portion to anyone else but to yeosang is the promise to eternal youth and witchcraft.

Yeosang looked to Johnny once again and shyly opened his mouth obediently. Apart of him was waiting for the spoon to smacked against his face, or the food. So he closed his eyes in preparation for whatever was going to happen. 

Johnny sighed when Yeosang turned away. He just couldn’t understand why it was so hard to just take a singular bite. A bite of something that would be good for his health. Something that would save him. It’s not like he would die eating it!

A part of Johnny was thankful to Soonyoung for getting Yeosang to eat but he does wish he would be gentler with the male. After all he’s just so, fragile. “Good. Now you better not spit this out. Just chew and don’t think too much about it okay?” Johnny said before putting the spoon of curry into Yeosang mouth. When he pulled away the spoon and saw it was clean a smile came onto his face.

Doyoung rolled his eyes at the warm look in Johnny’s eyes. It kind of made him jealous. Johnny hasn’t been bugging him to cuddle or do anything for a few days and it may be because of this fucker. Doyoung stood up from behind the male, walking over to stand next to Soonyoung. “Hey slave. You’re staying here. You’re gonna sleep on the couch so Soonyoung you have no choice but to sleep with that goofball.” Doyoung said pointing at Johnny. “If we’re done here I’m tired and have studying to do.” Doyoung said walking to his bedroom. 

“You can go take a shower now. I’ll give you my old clothes to wear so just come to my room. They’re towels in the bathroom so don’t worry.” Johnny said standing up. “Soony you can use my bathroom.” Johnny said with a wink before leading the two to his bedroom. Johnny’s room was filled with anime posters and merch. Bookshelves of manga and figurines lined the walls of his room. His bed sheets were a dark blue to match the color of his walls. His room was like his secret anime getaway. Some may call it nerdy but he would rather call it impressive.

This wasn't as easy as yeosang wanted it to be. Taking just a bite of food proved harder than he originally Thought, his body was aching for food. And as soon as the food touched his tongue it yearned for more, greedily sucking the spoon dry of anything on there. However when it came to the effort of actually chewing, Yeosang was stuck. It was tough, and he probably looked like a little baby trying to chew their food with their two teeth.

That's when everything came back crashing down again. He didn't want to stay here, he was intruding he just knew it. So he shook his head visibly at Doyoungs decision. But a quick scolding look from Soonyoung told him he should keep his fears to himself.

Soonyoung noticed the shift in Doyoungs character, something he knew Johnny hadn't even picked up on. Something was bothering him. Soonyoung just looked to Doyoung,  
"Keep an eye on him." He muttered, motioning to yeosang before leaving Johnny and stalking towards Doyoungs bedroom. He knocked against the wood of the bedroom door, he may have huge destruction issues, but he knew that a man's bedroom was a man's bedroom, aka, don't intrude.

Yeosang on the other hand, just shuffled close to Johnny, when he saw a glimpse he stood in awe in the doorway. It was bursting with colour, like an artists palette, it was bustling with life. Yeosangs mouth fell agap subconsciously as he stared from the doorway. 

When Doyoung made it into his room, he prepared for a bath. He went into his bathroom and turned on the hot water and took of his uniform jacket. Just as he was unbuttoning his dress shirt he heard a knock on his door. A small smile found it’s way to his face thinking that perhaps it was Johnny. He wanted Johnny to just come here and talk to him for a bit. Perhaps randomly hug him like he used to.

Doyoung went to answer the door, that smile on his lips disappearing when he came face to face with Soonyoung. Not that he was angry to see him, just a little disappointed it wasn’t Johnny. Doyoung said nothing before opening the door signaling he may enter. Doyoungs room wasn’t like Johnny’s. It was just simple and plain, white and brown themed. “Didn’t expect you to want to talk to me. Seems everyones in love with Johnny.” Doyoung scoffed as he rolled his eyes

Johnny chuckled at Yeosangs facial expression. Seems he actually liked his room. “Don’t just stare, come in! I have the perfect pajamas for you but you have to go take a shower.” Johnny chuckled as he waited for Yeosang to enter his bathroom. He went to find a panda onesie he once wanted to give to Doyoung but the male whole heartedly rejected it. It was worth a try though.

Soonyoung entered, furrowing his eyes with each step. It was obvious there was some underlying jealously rattling around in his bones, but there was something else as well. He just couldn't put his finger one what it was.

Instead, he approached Doyoung backing him slowly against a wall. Soonyoung kept looking intently at Doyoung, leaning closer and closer.  
"Cute." He muttered, the way the light hit his cheek, casting a shadow. The way his eyes seemed to glow like hidden treasure, his eyes were so warm and it felt like no one had ever taken the time to stare at him long enough to notice.

This bathroom was immaculate, probably the fanciest bathroom he'd ever set foot in. The shower he took was warm, it felt like a thousand water droplets were dancing around on his skin but he didn't want to get used to the feeling so swiftly got out once washed. The mirror? He didn't look in it, not even a passing glance or peripheral vision sneaked a peak. Yeosang hesitantly got dressed in the clothing provided and sighed a little in sadness.

It felt so soft against his fingertips, but it was wayy too big. It hung off his features dramatically and had crumples of floof at his wrists and knees. He opened the door, setting foot in Johnny's bedroom again, he bowed in gratitude. He didn't exactly want to talk right now. 

Doyoung found himself a little surprised by Soonyoung waltzing into his room and backing him uo against his own wall. But he wasn’t too against it. The male was tall and assertive, practically screaming dominance at him. It was nothing like Johnny where it was comfort all around, Soonyoung brought mystery and excitement. He wasn’t expecting the male to call him cute, a small laugh leaving his lips. It was so unexpected. “So you just came here to call me cute? You’re so...interesting.” Doyoung said as he snaked his arms around Soonyoung neck, not being fazed by how close they were. “But I was just about to take a bath.” Doyoung whispered in the males ear.

While Yeosang was in the shower Johnny decided to lay on his bed and catch up on a manga of his. He was currently binging the attack on titan manga and was amazed at the difference from the comics and anime. Johnnys attention turned to Yeosang when he got out of the bathroom. He looked so small and tired. He could tell the male was over today and didn’t want to bug him too much. “If you’re tired just sleep next to me. My beds big enough for the two of us.” Johnny said with a smile.

Soonyoung smirked, this kid would be fun to tease. He gives soonyoung a unique reaction, one he wanted more of. However, right now this isn't what he wanted. He leaned away from Doyoung,  
"Go on." He gestured Doyoung away to bathe and simply sat on the bed. His intentions weren't messy at all, nor clouded. So he simply sat on the bed, determination rising in his gut to find out the reason Doyoung had shifted.

Yeosang however, shook his head. The bed? No, he couldn't sit on there, the bad had more worth than his life times 10 million. He couldn't bare to touch such a royalty with his poisoned touch. Instead he just sat on the floor by the door, his head resting against the frame. He was attentive, awaiting the shouts or humiliation Johnny might've given him. 

Doyoung was disappointed by the fact Soonyoung had stopped what he started. Just when things were starting to get interesting. Doyoung sighed and reluctantly made his way to his bathroom, removing the rest of his clothing and letting the hot water of his tub soak away all his stress and worries.

About 20 minutes passed before he decided he’s had enough of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist before going into his room. He didn’t think too much about it since they were both guys. Doyoung had a slim yet fit figure. “So you’re just gonna chill in here?” Doyoung said as he walked over to his dresser to get his red silk, pajama set. He changed into it paying no mind to Soonyoung.

Johnny furrowed his brows at the frantic look on Yeosangs face. His bed wasn’t made of thorns. Johnny got up and physically placed Yeosang onto his bed before getting on himself. “There! It didn’t kill you right? I told you before you don’t need to fear me. I’m...sorry for everything I did to you. It’s not everyday we get outsiders such as yourself.” Johnny said, him inwardly trying not to cringe at the word sorry, but he sincerely was.

Soonyoung kept his eyes glued to Doyoung, captivated by him somehow. He pushed himself to the edge of the bed reaching his hands out against Doyoungs hips. He dragged Doyoung close to him, standing snuggly between his legs. (Soonyoung is sat down)

He looked up at Doyoung gently kissing the inner of his wrists, he snuggled his face against the lower arm, before muttering  
"What's bothering you?" He asked, looking up again, a sense of seriousness glazed over his pupils.

Yeosang eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe a) he got picked up so effortlessly. He definitely thought he was a lot heavier, no, he was. He was a fat selfish thing, so he definitely weighed too much. B) the bed was so soft. Yeosang was about to shuffle off the bed, but didn't at Johnny's words. Instead he gently crossed his legs and kept his eyes glued to Johnny. He didn't say anything but pointed to himself a little to try and gesture something. 

Doyoung let out a surprised noise when Soonyoung pulled him onto his bed. He quickly found himself between the males legs, a blush quickly appearing on his face at the soft kiss Soonyoung left on his wrist. He could feel the males warm lips on his wrist even when he pulled away. 

At the thought of what was bothering him, Doyoung let a frown find it’s way to his lips, feeling embarrassed to really explain what he was bugging him. It was selfish yet he couldn’t help but feel needy in a way for attention. Nobody really gave it to him so whenever he was with Johnny he secretly really loved how much he genuinely loved being around him. But now with that Yeosang here it was ruining everything.

Doyoung sighed before answering the males question. “To be honest...I um...I.” Doyoung struggled to say what he wanted. He doesn’t even know why he trusted Soonyoung enough to say this. Usually he would’ve pushed them away. Doyoung snuggled into Soonyoungs warm hold, hiding his face in his chest before speaking. “I just wanted attention. And Yeosang took it away from me.” Doyoung said in an embarrassed tone. One you don’t hear very often from him.

Johnny tilted his head at Yeosangs face. Did he think this was some type of dream? He does know that this is real life right. The male doesn’t seem to ever respond back to anything he says and continues to look scared of him even if he’s stated many times he didn’t wanna hurt him. Perhaps it was because for the longest time he’s been his bully. His first one in fact. 

“I know. I can’t expect forgiveness just like that. But can you at least give me a chance to prove myself?” Johnny asked, eyes full of remorse. “If I had known the things I know now about you I wouldn’t have done that shit. Your parents are real assholes and so was that friend of yours. But fear not! Johnny Seo will be your friend!” Johnny declared proudly. He wanted to add ‘maybe something more’ but that would scare off the male. He won’t lie to himself, Yeosang was quite attractive and would look even more attractive if he went back to the weight he was when he first saw him.

Soonyoungs palm rested against Doyoungs head, his long fingers stroked through the locks gently as a soft chuckle sounded through the air.  
"Yeosang, is a little different than you, you know that." He chuckled once more, finding amusement within Doyoung. He stood up backing Doyoung to sit on the bed, he towered over him. Hooked his fingers under the chin,  
"what sort of attention do you want?" He asked. Not wanting to breach the privacy of Doyoung but still insistent on finding the cause.

Yeosang on the other hand, had dissociated,, badly. His eyes grew dilated, not having a direct course of eyesight. His hands had stopped the gesturing so much, and slowly rested atop his lap. His eyelids, opened and closed slow and steady as if blinking had sucked away all his energy.

Suddenly his hand hesitantly reached to Johnny's face, and gently started stroking the cheek.  
"S-s-sor-ry" He mumbled out, voice scratchy like a broken music box. Perhaps it sounded like hours of crying, screaming, or perhaps it sounded like a voice that had never been used. It wasn't to be known. But as soon as yeosang heard it, he cringed, moved his hand away and tried so desperately to think back to what Johnny had said to him. 

Doyoung let out a ‘hmph’ sound at Soonyoung words, secretly loving the way the males smooth chuckle sounded. He’s never actually seen Soonyoung smile up until now. The male only makes a mean scowl after all. He had a beautiful smile...nice white teeth, perfect, messy hair, nice body...  
Doyoung get your shit together  
“We’re different in all the right ways.” Doyoung said in a sassy tone. Doyoungs eyes followed Soonyoung as the male stood up just to tower above him, his chin being captured by Soonyoungs hand.

Doyoung was caught off guard, his eyes averting Soonyoungs. “You see. Johnny usually is the only person that ever takes interest and pays attention to me...I like the way he just holds me and kisses me-why am I telling you this.” Doyoung said shaking his head as he put Soonyoungs hand down. “Don’t listen I’m just spewing nonsense.” Doyoung said averting his eyes to the side. “But if you were listening you wouldn’t be took bad of a substitute.”

Johnny couldn’t help but notice how out of it Yeosang seemed. The male reaching a frail yet gentle hand up to his cheek came as a surprise. His voice was all croaky from finally saying something. He just looked so tired, physically and mentally. “Yeosang. Don’t you dare apologize to me. If anyone has the right to feel sorry it’s me.” Johnny said but had a feeling Yeosang couldn’t really focus on what he was saying

Without another word Johnny pulled the male onto his lap, bringing them both under the covers. Johnny kept his warm hold around Yeosangs cold body hoping the male would find some comfort in it. “Lets get some sleep. Maybe you’ll feel better in the morning.” Johnny said in a hushed gentle tone.

Soonyoung observed Doyoung carefully, he was definitely curious.  
"You know Yeosang is very different from you. If I raise my hand to you-" in an instant, he raised his hand up, about to motion slapping Doyoung but his hand never touched the surface of skin. An empty threat really. Soonyoung watched Johnny who didn't move, blink down at him in confusion.  
" Yeosang would move." He muttered.  
" He can't defend himself, you can. There's more differences." He gestured not caring to go more into that topic. For now, he wanted to move to his next agenda.

He watched Doyoung reaction as he leaned down, pressing a small peck to Doyoungs forehead.  
"The attention given to Johnny will always be different. People treating you both the same would change you. ." He wasn't going to say anymore, he wasn't good with words, instead he lightly punched Doyoungs shoulder probably a little harder than he intended.

Yeosang didn't register his head hitting the pillow nor he did register the way his legs wrapped weakly around Johnny's lap. Subconsciously he snuggled into the feathers, and the warmth beneath him. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Everytime he shut his eyes to try, his body flinched a little so he gave up on the effort all together. 

The night was definitely one of weird unexplainable emotions being thrown around. Doyoung actually opened up to someone who wasn’t Johnny, Johnny cuddled Yeosang to sleep!? It was just weird but in a good way. They may not show out, but some of them formed a new bond this day.

The next morning they all woke up and got ready for the day. Of course, Doyoung kicked Soonyoung and Yeosang out to get ready in their own dorms. Everytime Doyoung looked at Soonyoung, flashbacks from last night haunted him in a way that made him embarrassed. Johnny and Doyoung met up with their friend group for lunch, all of them complaining about what was to come in Makos class. Nobody liked the presentations.

With breakfast finished everyone made their way to class and took their seats. “I swear if we go first...” Johnny grumbled as he leaned back into his seat. “Okay. Straight to presentations. Please don’t bore me to sleep. Anyways. Johnny, Soonyoung, Doyoung, and Yeosang you’re first.” Mako said taking a seat. 

Johnny groaned in annoyance, looking to his three other project mates before standing. His and Soonyoungs scene is first so he led the two to the front of the class. He took a deep breath before starting, making it seem like he had just walked up to Soonyoung. To fit his character he put on a bright smile, throwing an arm around Soonyoung. “Hey! I hope you slept well. Last night was really crazy yah? I drank so much I swear the last thing I remember is...hmm. Actually being with you.” Johnny said, bringing a finger up to scratch his chin. ”Did something happen?” Johnny asked innocentlyly.

Doyoung and Yeosang stood at the side of the room, waiting for their turn. ”Don't mess up. Just...try.” Doyoung said, looking away.

Yeosang got up as soon as the sun rose, he didn't want to over stay at all, so he scrambled out the shared apartment and scurried off to the Teachers office. Mode had wanted to have a quick word before the class began.

Soonyoung on the other hand, awoke with his hand draped carelessly over A certain boys waist, the two weren't touching much else but the act itself was one Soonyoung was not familiar. Skin ship wasn't his thing. He drew his hand away, and with the others got dressed and attended breakfast. After he had a study session with Jeonghan and Seonghwa. Pretty bogstandard.

After lunch, he arrived at Modes lesson to see Yeosang had already taken his seat. His skin seemed drained, and it wasn't really clear how he was keeping his eyes open with that amount baggage hanging on them. His leg kept bouncing under the table, as he actively avoided eye contact with everyone. Soonyoung suspiciously eyed mode before taking his seat. Blah, blah, blah, Mode called to them to the front.

And now here Soonyoung, acting passionately with emotion bottled from 18 years.  
After some light conversation, Soonyoung didn't like the feeling sunken into his gut. Faking what was a real emotion some went through felt wrong beyond measure. So he decided to incorporate some of the true things.

"It's a funny thing." He chuckled. "Do you remember when we first met? You had that poorly coloured Blonde hair" He let out a genuine echo of laughter, something the whispers of the class silenced to.

"You had this look in your eye, morbid curiosity." He gestured before hesitantly moving his fingers towards Johnny and lifting the hair out his eyes so he could see them clearly.

Johnny was quite impressed with Soonyoungs acting. As the scene started he just suddenly seemed to have a completely different tone. It seemed to shock the whole class too by how silent and attentive they got. It was almost as if his acting was truly from real feelings. It gave Johnny chills when Soonyoungs hands so gently moved a strand of his brown locks out of his face.

Johnny let out an embarrassed scoff, crossing arms. “Yes I do remember. You sparked my curiosity so as the impulsive person I am I approached you. You were pretty cold towards me.” Johnny said squinting his eyes up at the male. “But hey under all that thick skin you ended up just being an innocent teddy bear! Well. A teddy bear with rough edges.” Johnny laughed.

He calmed down his laughter, looking up at the male with a curious look. “Why bring that up now? I was trying to remember something...” Johnny said, a hum leaving his lips.

Soonyoung looked to Johnny for a moment before lowering his gaze, another small chuckle erupted.  
"I know he's noticed it." He shifted his eyes to Doyoung for a moment before clearing his throat. He didn't really know what to say, because it felt as though anything he did say didn't compensate for any of his feelings.  
"I see it, I'm pretty sure everyone does, but they don't see it the way I do."

He stood up approaching Johnny,  
"You're his entire world." He shrugged, "That's just it. You must feel it everytime you're with him. He would move a million planets just to have a single moment with you." His hand reached into Johnny's hair.

"He hasn't said it, probably never would admit it aloud. But you feel it." Soonyoung watched carefully before drawing back away from Johnny.  
"Your brother, He's envious of you. Not because you're clever, nor kind hearted." He smiled a little to himself before clearing his throat and continuing.  
"He's envious because, He-" He glanced at Doyoung once again briefly,  
"Would die for you. In a heartbeat, no hesitation. And your brother, he doesn't understand it. He doesn't understand the concept of loving someone so much that-" He chuckled before glancing down at his feet  
"He doesn't understand feeling love. He'll tell you love, but he doesn't feel it. That is why he is envious of you"

Johnny kept a confused smile on his face at Soonyoungs words that didn’t seem directed at his character, but at him. He noticed how the males eyes would continuously flicker from where Doyoung and Yeosang were then back to him. He really knew it was about him when Soonyoung started talking about his brother. Johnny eyes widened, his heart pounding against his chest at the sweet words Soonyoung spoke.

The reassurance he gave him about his brother really hit home. He didn’t know Soonyoung knew his brother. If what Soonyoung was saying is true, his brother really does love him, then perhaps the two would have to reconcile with each other. But the first part...who was Soonyoung telling him about? Entire world? He couldn’t think of anyone who could think of him so highly. He wanted to say Doyoung but there was no way he actually liked him that much. Johnny wrapped his arms around Soonyoung, holding the male in a tight hug. The class awed at the sight, not even noticing that this was no longer acting.

“Soony.” Johnny whisperer for only Soonyoung to hear before placing a small kiss on his cheek. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” Johnny said out loud, claps and girls squeals erupting from the class. Doyoung was fully aware of what Soonyoung was trying to do and rolled his eyes. Hopefully Johnny caught onto the part that was about...him.

Soonyoung backed off with Johnny by his side, for their turn was finished and Yeosang and Doyoung were to take the floor.

Soonyoung watched Yeosang scuttle over, his eyes were casted down, not even bothering to glance up at Doyoung in shyness. Soonyoung crossed his arms, that's until he noticed something. Mode. He was looking at yeosang differently.

Yeosang on the other hand, shuffled foot to foot, his hands pooled with sweat under the heavy eyes of everyone, he took a shuddering breath before lifting his eyes.  
"You know" He managed out before his voice cracked, the emotion of several months strangled at his throat with an iron grip. He had to withhold, and practice from the script.

"I finally finished the class work for today. Although I doubt it'll be as good as yours" He forced a chuckle, acting like a lighthearted classmate. He almost looked like a completely different yeosang, he was no longer shy nor reserved, physically. Yet there was a glint within showing just a tiny push would break down this sand wall.

Mode cleared his throat, annoyed with Yeosangs voice, so he gestured instead for Doyoung to start speaking up. The class snickered in reply to the pacifier, and watched The sand Wall crumble to smithereens.

Yeosang backed off immediately, he stopped looking directly at Doyoung and instead apologised under the hush of his breath.

Soonyoung didn't react to the stimuli but grew annoyed at Yeosangs voice also, however the reason laying behind was entirely different. The windows to the class room were open into the hall and along the hall he saw a certain someone walking down. Soonyoung pulled Johnny closer,  
"I will be back in a minute, keep an eye on him." He pointed to Mode, before briefly taking leave. 

Doyoung calmly followed after Yeosang, noticing something very strange about how the male seemed even more nervous than usual. He glanced to Mode feeling some kind of weird aura coming from him. What was this creeps deal? He never liked him anyways. Doyoung looked down and as Yeosang started, his eyes widened a bit at Yeosangs sudden happy tone. That chuckle was actually kind of...cute.

Doyoung rose and eyebrow at mode clearing his throat, looking back at Yeosang. “Keep up the good work.” Doyoung whispered quickly to Yeosang. “What are you talking about! We both know you are definitely smarter than me.” Doyoung said in a tone nobody ever expected to hear from him. Most people thought the only emotion Doyoung was able to feel was anger.

Johnny was startled by being pulled in by Soonyoung, head turning towards Mode at Soonyoungs request. “Wait why-“ before Soonyoung could even answer his question the male was already out of the room. What was their grumpy teacher planning, or was Soonyoung just being dramatic about the situation. Its almost as if he wanted to harm someone. Johnny kept his eyes flickering between the preforming duo and Mode for anything unusual.

Yeosang cast his eyes down to the floor in a sudden motion, the chuckle he forced out died out too soon and now all that was left was a sickening silence.

"Definitely not." He said firmly, and a little too realistically.  
"How's your father?" He asked pushing the soles of his feet together firmly.

Soonyoung on the other hand, Spoke hushed with the girl he shared conversation with. Luckily for him, she wasn't busy next period, meaning they had the time for a longer and more confidential chat. Soonyoung slipped away and back into the classroom, it was as if he never left. He slipped an arm around Johnny's shoulder and kept a close eye on mode as he leaned into Johnny's open ear,  
"How are they doing?" He asked. 

Doyoung rose an eyebrows as he slipped an arm around Yeosang shoulder. He rubbed the head before shaking his head. “You don’t wanna ever know or hear about my father.” Doyoung said in a tone that sent shivers down the backs of everyone. Doyoung wasn’t acting or playing when he said that. Hopefully it helped everyone forget about the awkwardness that had happened after Yeosang laughed.

“Enough small talk we have play to practice don’t we? We promised we’d help each other out so read your lines out.” Doyoung said as he removed his arm from around Yeosang, taking a step away to give the male space.

Johnny was snapped out if his locked stare on Mode when Soonyoung suddenly came back without a single noise, feeling butterflies when the male brought him close and whispered in his ear. “U-Umm. They’re fine. But where did you go? What’s going on?” Johnny whispered, trying to look discreet by looking foward.

Yeosang knew Doyoungs words were final on the subject of his father, and even though his curiosities plagued the tip of his tongue, he knew to hold them in silence. Still, he Kept his attention focused on Doyoung instead of dissociating into a dark thought pattern.

Practice. Right, practise. Suddenly his eyes shifted, holding nothing but sorrow in the gaze.  
"I'm afraid of you." He admitted although it sounded a little too truthful for just an act.

Soonyoung however was going to answer Johnny, but Yeosangs statement drew him away. He looked at Yeosang with the same surprised expression shared by most of the class.

Yeosang continued,  
"I look at you, and I'm afraid that you'll plunge my head straight to the gutter. I'm afraid one day you'll stamp on my neck perhaps after some consideration that my life just isn't worth it anymore. It isn't, right?" He chuckled, but it wasn't one of joy.  
" If you and me were about to get hit by a car, no one would save me." He muttered coldly.

Soonyoung looked to Johnny before back at the pair,  
" That wasn't in the script. "

Doyoung was taken aback by Yeosang tracking away from the script. Was he crazy? This sounded way too believable. Nobody would actually believe Yeosang was THIS good of an actor right? Well as long as their skit was executed well they would get an A right? Too can play at this came of the truth untold.

Doyoung crossed his arms and let out a scoff, not an ounce of remorse in his look when he looked down at Yeosang. “There is something wrong about your statement.” Doyoung said before leaning down to be face to face with Yeosang. “Your life is already worthless to me. You are taking something from me, the one thing I really care for. And as long as you-“ Doyoung stopped in the middle of his sentence, taking a moment to think.

Johnny and the class were quite, surprised to hear such emotion out of Doyoung. “I’m scared of how this might turn out.” Johnny whispered to Soonyoung. “Ugh! I admit! I’m jealous. Why did he suddenly turn all soft, put all his attention and efforts on you. I thought he loved me and only me. I thought he would only show the soft side to me. He makes me feel like I have something in this dark pit” Doyoung said placing a hand over his heart.

“I thought I was his special person. He was all mine... and now you’ve taken that away from me!” Doyoung said gripping Yeosangs shirt. His composure was deteriorating. He let go of Yeosang before looking away from the male. “Now you know the truth. How does it make you feel you have something over me.” Doyoung declared.

Yeosang just listened. He absorbed every word and when Doyoung was finished he just looked to him with a empty look.  
"You're blaming me?" He choked out.  
"You can see me, right? Even if I am worthless, I still lay in your sight, you never cared before, you don't care now." He shrugged, a distant tone sounding to his voice. Mode was taken aback, along with many other students. Yeosangs voice caught them off guard they barely caught onto his words.

Yeosang reached to his collarbone, hesitantly he lowered his hand back down and glanced back down at the floor, his confidence killed.  
"He isn't mine to take. There's nothing to love about me is there? If there was, why doesn't my own mother love me?" He said, calmly.  
"Why, if I'm so easy to fucking fall in love with, do I sleep alone every night?" His voice slightly picked up.  
"If I was, why didn't you love me? And let me eat? And let me sleep at night? Let me walk down the halls without the sinking feeling in my gut that I'm going to die as soon as I turn the corner" He kept him calm voice 

"maybe I'm just some whore. Some pathetic cheap whore." He laughed, but the tears sprouting in the corner of his eyes told another story.

"I bet you all see it that way, right?" He choked out, another laugh squeezing out.  
"I'm just some pathetic, worthless whore who doesn't deserve to eat or sleep." He started laughing again,

"But you." He gestured to Doyoung, "Master, you. I asked you to let me die and you told me no." He muttered coldly. 

Doyoung could feel his blood boiling to the brim with Yeosangs sudden bold outburst. He acknowledged his confidence but didn’t appreciate the tone he harbored. Everyone in the room seemed to be surprised by it, surprised by someone like Yeosang talking to Doyoung like that even if it is acting.

“You degrading yourself isn’t cute! Maybe if you had the strength to stand up for yourself I would have respected you more! But no. You stayed pathetic and broken instead of picking yourself up. I fucking hate weakness.” Doyoung said with venom in his tone. A lot of this thinking stems from his the way he was brought up. His father being a business man, but gang leader in the background.

“That is the reason I said you can’t die. I um, I want to see what you’ve got.” Doyoung sighed.

Yeosang just blanked out, his eyes shifted focus for a moment before returning set on Doyoung. They appeared completely and utterly lifeless, the sight itself sent a shiver down Modes spine and he was forced to look away.

"What exactly would I be fighting for? If I had gotten up, shouted at you everytime you took my food, or laughed at me, or tripped me up. You would've hurt me more. I don't exactly have a life to fight for either." His eyes rolled around and faced Johnny.

Soonyoung loosened his grip on Johnny's shoulder and was about to say something but got interrupted.  
"You honestly think me fighting for my pathetic life would do something?" He chuckled facing Doyoung again.  
"If I did die that night, would you care?" He asked.  
"Or would you leave my worthless corpse to Rot in the back garden."

Yeosangs eyes swelled with tears,  
"I didn't even want to come to this school. I got forced By Mako" He yelled, not realising his tongue was loose.

Soonyoung had enough, he stepped up and cleared his throat brining yeosangs attention to him. He knew yeosang was upset, but this type of crowd isn't the one he wants.

"Come here." He said firmly, Yeosang obeyed, and once approached, he let sooyoung tilt his neck and whisper in his ear. When the words were done, Yeosang turned around and bowed,  
"Sorry Master." He lifted himself up again.

"Off you go" Soonyoung waved his hand signalling Yeosang off,  
"Yes papa" Yeosang left the classroom without further word. Soonyoung knew the confusion laying within everyone but he knew only Doyoung and Johnny deserved to know. So when Mode wordlessly dismissed them, he sneaked them into the hall.

"Yeosang will be fine. But we need to check him." He glanced towards Modes classroom before sneaking a knowing glance at Doyoung.  
"He's at the nurses office, getting a full and thorough checkout. While he does that, we need to do some investigation of our own"

Doyoungs eyes widened at Yeosangs outburst. This idiot just completely outed them to the class! What was going through his mind. He outed them and even their teacher. But out of this Doyoung gained what seemed to be some important information. So it seemed that Yeosang didn’t want to come here but was forced by mode. But what were their connections? How?

Doyoung was about to say something before Soonyoung stepped in. Fair. They needed to calm this situation down before it got anymore outta hand. Doyoung walked over to Johnny, the male putting an arm around Doyoung. They just stood silently, having a mutual understanding of what they felt. 

Doyoung and Johnny rose their brows at Soonyoungs words. Investigate. Now that sounds very interesting. “Investigate what?” Doyoung asked curiously. “Its about what you went out of the room for right? Well we better get started.” Johnny said, leading the way out of the classroom.

Soonyoung stopped him,  
"We can't talk here. We might get a snitch" He glared as a student passed them, but upon meeting eyes scurried away like a small mouse.

"Let's go out, we can't be on the grounds. Mako has got this place lock and key." He gestured subtly for Doyoung and Johnny to turn and look behind them. There was an unfamiliar sight. Two armed police men were stalking the halls, not staring long enough to be creepy, but long enough to make a profile.

"Come on." He dragged them away, he knew of a place they could go, if only for an hour it would be enough for what needed to be said. A lot happened today, and it needed to be sorted through, every word that Yeosang had said was important. Before leaving the grounds, Soonyoung got an odd feeling and stopped, he faced Johnny and just sighed.  
"Yeosang will be fine. He's with Siyeon. She's checking his health, well physically anyway. And she's also checking something-"  
She looked to Doyoung trying to gesture without speaking aloud, it alluded to when Yeosang got left alone with Mode.

Soonyoung didn't want to speak it out loud and spook Johnny, causing him more distress, but he needed to know Doyoung knew some of his plan.

"We'll go to the cafe, by your house." He gestured again to Doyoung. 

Johnny and Doyoung just followed whatever Soonyoung said, not wanting to ask anymore questions concerning what was going on in fear, if what Soonyoung said, it really seems like this school belongs to mode and not the headmaster. Perhaps thats why the man was always so glum and grumpy. Or perhaps he was like that purely because he is a sour man.

“What the fuck is going on!? Police officers!?” Johnny whispered to Doyoung as they followed Soonyoung through the crowds. Finally when they were away from all the chaos, Johnny nodded at Soonyoungs requests to go to the cafe near their dorm. Who knows, maybe their dorm rooms are bugged. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were. 

The walk to the cafe was short and quite, the air thick with uncertainty. Once they arrived, Doyoung less then to the back of the cafe so nobody could disturb them. Doyoung sat next to Johnny and furrowed his eyebrows at Soonyoung wanting answers. The truth. “Alright enough stalling! Spit it out! What the duck is going on. How are mode and Yeosang connected. He was forced to come here? The school nurse knows about this!?” Doyoung rambled on.

Doyoung stared at Doyoung and in a calm but firm voice he said,  
"Don't shout."

"I don't have all the answers, but I think we can figure out enough about--him. From what we already know alone and his outburst earlier." He spoke collectively.

"First things first, Siyeon. When Yeosang had gotten his stomach bug a couple days ago, I didn't realise the true extent of his injury. His stress and anxiety basically means his stomach is ripping itself apart. It's a slow, agonising process but I think we've caught it before any real damage can be done. Now next thing, you. "

He pointed to Doyoung,  
"Mode has something against Yeosang, I didn't notice at first but you guys must've saw it too at some point, the punishments, the detentions. They were too frequent." He muttered mostly to himself before clearing his throat to excuse his careless thoughts.

" If we're saying when I noticed it more prominently, it was that day he stayed behind after class. When we saw him the next day, something changed-"Soonyoung halted his words, a sudden subconscious thought that he rambling too much trickled onto his tongue. Instead he simply shut his mouth, letting the others talk. When Soonyoung was curious about things, he had fallen to the habit of talking for the country, a rare occasion.


	3. 3) things gets complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung chuckled,  
> "Someone deceived to break one of daddies rules." He yanked Doyoung closer by the waist and sat down on the couch. Soonyoung pushed Doyoung to kneel by his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this Is October, not much rp happened as we just spent the month spilling tea 😂

Doyoung and Johnny listened carefully to Soonyoungs words, a gasp leaving Johnny’s lips when the words  
[I]Mode has something against Yeosang  
Left his lips. It all made sense now. Why the male always seemed timid in class. Perhaps it wasn’t because of their presence but Mode’s.

Doyoung wore the same surprised face. It’s true, Yeosang did seem a bit off these past few days. It was dumb how mode would only give him detention and punishments when he honestly really hated Johnny and their friends. Doyoung rose an eyebrow when Soonyoung stopped speaking,s shrugging before speaking up himself. “This... is quite a bit. It all makes sense. Maybe we are the least of his problems, it looks like Mode is really the villain here.” Doyoung said leaning his head against his palm.

“I mean what do we do!? That guy has the whole school around his finger, Yeosang is in trouble, but what is his end goal. What does he want with Yeosang? Do you think Yeosang could be related to him somehow? It doesn’t seem like his family is very fond of him.” Johnny sighed.

“That could be an idea. It doesn’t seem like Yeosangs family is very fond of him. But then again mode is in the upper class, Yeosang isn’t. So that wouldn’t really make sense... maybe the nurse would know something? I mean she is helping Yeosang after all.” Doyoung suggested, looking over to Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung shook off the idea quickly,  
"Siyeon knows nothing, she's just checking him over." He passed before leaning a little closer  
"her knowing wouldn't make much difference because she'd probably know as much as us. We need to find out about Mode. And what he has against mako."

He muttered before getting a message on his phone, with a quick check his anger flared up.  
"We've got a curfew. The institute is on temporary lockdown." He spat, slipping out the booth. "We can't leave Yeosang wondering back to his dorm alone otherwise we'll have a big problem."

He dragged Doyoung and Johnny out their seats and back to the institute. Once there, they got searched by armed police men. That was competed, but Soonyoung was infuriated, he hated being touched, especially by idiots. He practically punched the wall, when they got off him and the gang headed towards the nurse office.

Soonyoung wasn't exactly in the mood for knocking so he just shoved himself in.  
Siyeon jumped slightly, dropping her clipboard in the process, luckily she remained alone.

"What the hell Kwon-" She raised her voice, but stopped when Soonyoung shot her a glare  
"Enough. Where is he?" Siyeon cleared her throat before sitting down at her desk.

"I suggest you tell me why you bought him to me and how he obtained those bruises. 

As Soonyoungs phone went off so did Johnny’s and Doyoung’s, their friends in distress seeing their school go under lockdown. Their school that has honestly been fairly peaceful and quite, under a lock down. Honestly everything has been at a climactic rise ever since Yeosang arrived on campus.

The males let Soonyoung drag them back to the to the institution, Doyoung calmly letting the policemen pat him down. Johnny on the other hand was quite freaked out by having anyone armed near him. Doyoung was quite used to it by now though. 

Johnny walked through the doors of the nurses office, eyes scanning the room for Yeosang. He didn’t care that they had startled the nurse he just wanted to see that the male was okay and that they would be able to safely watch him. Johnny was about to speack up but Doyoung interrupted. “Those bruises were not caused by us if thats what you’re concerned about. Do us a favor and tell us where he is so we can take him to his dorm. No offense but a little lady like you wouldn’t do much against those officers. I know he’s in here.” Doyoung said with his arms crossed, waiting for the male to be revealed.

Siyeon grew more defensive but she knew defying the boys may just cost her the highest paying job she's ever had. So, she simply sighed and walked over to the door behind her desk, the opened the door.

The light inside was dim, the room itself was dingy, looked very much like a storage closet despite having a small bed and sink. Yeosang was sat on the bed, his fingers clutching a bottle of cloudy water.  
Soonyoung was about to plunge forward and swipe Him but Siyeon literally stood in his path.  
"He's groggy. I've given him a lot of pain medication, I've put some ointment on the bruises-" She reached into her pocket for the ointment before turning and giving it to Johnny as he seemed more responsible.  
"He's going to be very out of it for the next couple of hours. And rest. He needs a lot of it." She spoke the last sentence heavy with spite.  
"Put that ointment on him every night for the next 3 weeks. You're lucky his skin isn't infected or bones aren't damaged." Siyeon sat back at her desk.

Soonyoung finally pulled Yeosang up and true to Siyeons word could barely stood. His legs were like jelly, meaning it was probably going to be a useless effort to trek him back to the dorms. Without hesitance, he lifted Yeosang up bridal style and was a little taken aback by how easy it was. Now he wasn't exactly expecting an elephant to be carried here, but Yeosang felt so light, even milk was heavier. There was nothing to him.

Soonyoung turned to Siyeon once more, she noticed his confusion and stood with another annoyed sigh.  
"You don't need me to tell you he's underweight. His oxygen levels in his blood is decreasing, rapidly. So I suggest if he doesn't eat it himself, you'll have to force it." She pulled out a dark chuckle.

Soonyoungs eyes darkened, and a growl was supposed to surface but he stopped when he felt a small hand curl against his tshirt. He looked down to see Yeosangs eyelids fluttering thick with morphine.  
" Let's go" Soonyoung wasted no time going back to the-Dorms.

On the way there, he turned to Doyoung and Johnny.  
"Did your father, or brother know anything about this lockdown?" he then paused.  
"Have you spoken to them?"

Listening to all of Yeosangs problems was honestly so exhausting to listen to. How he managed to hide and stuff down all the pain and suffering. Sure he’s seen the male in pain but it must have been more intense then the eyes can see. Johnny took what the nurse gave him and kept it in his pocket. He would remember to put the ointment on his bruises.

Johnny and Doyoung both looked at each other at Soonyoungs words with wary eyes. “You see. Our parents don’t really have anything to do with the school. They just kinda sent us here. My brother on the other hand hasn’t contacted me. Perhaps he could help us figure out what’s happening.” Johnny thought taking out his phone to text his brother. 

Doyoung turned to Yeosang and looked him up and down, looking to see the state of the male. He held many answers that they wanted to know. “Yeosang. What is your connection with mode. The whole situation is crazy.” Doyoung said in a demanding way.

Soonyoung sighed,  
"I think we all need to pay a personal visit to our families-" He rounded a corner and exited the main building. As they walked towards their dorm building, an array of bodyguards were staring them down. Encouraging them to quicken their pace to the front door.

Soonyoung looked down to yeosang when he heard Doyoung talk directly, he lightly shook his head,  
"I don't think you'll get anything out of him when he's like this." Finally they made it to the dorm room, and to Doyoung and Johnny's place of lodging.

Once inside, Soonyoung still clutched yeosang tightly, trying to come up with a plan of action. But honestly he felt at a loss, he didn't know how in the world to help yeosang or what was going on. A part of him wanted to run off and find out what was happening and why he was being treated like some dog. Yet, another part wanted to do something to bring back the colour to Yeosangs skin.

Soonyoung thrust yeosang awkwardly into Doyoungs hands before disappearing into their bathroom.  
A distant echo of water sounded, and Soonyoung was back in the room.  
"Let's run him a bath." That definitely wasn't the best idea out there, for sure.

Doyoung scoffed at the thought of visiting his family, showing no interest in it at all. “I’d rather not be anywhere close to my old man. Nobody would want to.” Doyoung said in a serious. His father was scary. A tall, tattooed, intimidating asian business man owning one of the strongest businesses in Korea. He, not like its unexpected, has relations with the gang, doing things like snuggling weapons for them and funding them. Doyoung hated it. He doesn’t understand why his mother didn’t leave him after knowing this. 

Johnny’s father is to the CEO of a prominent business, in close relations with Doyoung’s father. All the NCT boys fathers knew each other. They were all involved with this sketchy business. “I must agree with Soonyoung. We’re gonna have to wait until he’s completely mentally here.” Johnny added making Doyoung scoff.

Doyoung rolled his eyes when Soonyoung gave Yeosang to him, Doyoung simply laying him on the couch. Johnny went to his bedroom to get the male pajamas. He asked someone to buy pajamas in a smaller size so they would be comfortable for Yeosang. A blue silk button up and plaid pajama pants. Doyoung helped Soonyoung run the bath, going back to Yeosang to bring him into the bathroom.

All the guys were in the bathroom, The sound of water filling the tub ringing in the room. “So...” Doyoung started. “I’m not undressing him...Hey little shit! Take your clothes off.” Doyoung said shaking Yeosang.

Soonyoung didn't exactly want to pay his own father a visit either. The top lawyer in the country and one of the most high demanding lawyers in the world, wasn't exactly the kindest father figure. His mother, well she's a long story, and would be of much help either.

Soonyoung looked down awkwardly at the rising water before looking back at yeosang on the floor. He looked to Johnny before throwing his hands up,  
"I'm not doing it. I'll go make food for him." He shuffled out the bathroom quickly, so not a word could be spoken about his avoidance. He didn't know the first thing about being gentle so he was definitely the wrong person to do the job.

Once reaching the kitchen, he turned around and realised Doyoung had been following him the whole time. The pair stood awkwardly in the kitchen a while. The truth is, Soonyoung had no idea what to do, he had never been tasked with looking after someone before. He truly had no clue what to do. Instead, he insisted on making a warm stew for yeosang. Plenty of veg, meat and starch to atleast try and fill his empty tummy. As Soonyoung started preparing the vegetables, a small knock sounded at the door, Soonyoung looked to Doyoung for him to answer. 

Johnny took a deep sigh when Doyoung and Soonyoung had just left the duty of giving the male a bath to him. At least he wasn’t actually conscious. “Cooperate with me okay Yeosang.” Johnny murmured as he got the male off of the floor. He removed Yeosangs shirt since that would be the easiest before removing the males pants.   
[I]We’re both guys! It shouldn’t be awkward!  
Johnny shook of a blush before he removed the male underwear, keeping his eyes up before putting the males naked body in the bathtub. Johnny let out a sigh of relief now that the males bottom half was covered. He really saw all of the bruises on the male. This definitely wasn’t cause my Soonyoung or Doyoung, at least he hoped it wasn’t. It was probably mode. What the hell was up with that grumpy teacher and Yeosang. Johnny put soap on a wash cloth and gently scrubbed Yeosangs bruised skin, making sure he was as clean as possible.  
-  
Doyoung followed after Soonyoung to make sure he didn’t end up burning down their apartment while he tried to cook or something. “You don’t look like the cooking type Soonyoung.” Doyoung said with a small smirk on his lips. Doyoungs head turned towards the door at the sound of knocking at the door. Maybe it was Jaehyun or Haechan. The boys haven’t been around to play video games since they think him and Johnny are fucking 24/7. Which Doyoung kind of wished was true... he walked over to answer the door. Opening the door a little to make sure it wasn’t someone trying to kill them. “Hello...?”

Under every fingertip of warmth, yeosangs skin caved in. His body had felt the cold a little while too long and the sense of comfort had been a foreign feeling. Rattling him down right to the core. It wasn't intentional, but every touch he flinched away slightly and tried his best to hide his body the best he could. Those flimsy arms of his did little to protect his frame, but the dull ache residing within appreciated the warm bubble bath. Much wasn't said, what was there that could be said?  
On shaky legs, Yeosang lifted himself out the bath and into the fluffy towel. A pair of silky pj's awaited him and the company he once had left him to change. He slipped on the silky top and tried the pants on, but they just couldn't sit upon his hip bones.

He opened the bathroom door, exposing his milky skin to the dull orange ooze of light of Johnny's bedroom. Yeosang looked down nervously, the disregarded Bottoms clutched in his grip, instead of sorry. He just bowed softly.

Soonyoung on the other hand, was going to make his signature Spaghetti bolongse, as it happened the residents had the right ingredients so what better time than to show off his cooking skills. He smirked at Doyoungs comment, he did live and love for surprising people.

While he let Doyoung cope with the door situation, he was quietly chopping some vegetables, before he paused. The silence was too thick and heavy to just be a friend as such-  
So Soonyoung left the kitchen and approached the door behind Doyoung.

Mode.  
He appeared irritated, irked to do something beyond his 100k pay roll.  
"Soonyoung why aren't you with your roommate?" He barked out "This institute is going on lockdown and you need to be in your own dorm room." He glared into the house, trying to catch sight of the one he's looking for.

Johnny left the bathroom after Yeosang finished the bath, giving him space to change and have some time to himself. He went to join Doyoung and Soonyoung in the kitchen but he noticed they weren’t there. Johnny hummed to himself and looked towards the front door to see the two males looking at someone. Neither of them looked too happy with whoever was on the other side and Johnny had a feeling as to who it was that would make them make that way. “Oh shit...” Johnny said turning around back to Yeosang. He wanted to keep the male safe. He went back to his room, opening the door and shutting it behind him.

“Don’t freak out. Actually just don’t leave my room for now.” Johnny said not going into too much detail for the sake of not scaring Yeosang.

Doyoungs face darkened with anger at the sight of Mode, teeth clenching at the males words. It was obvious who he was really looking for and he can’t put his finger on what the hell mode really wants with Yeosang. “Soonyoung being in mine and Johnny’s dorm room is none of your damn business so but out of it.” Doyoung spat, eyes narrowing at Mode trying to look into their home. “What’s so interesting about our dorm huh? I don’t know what’s going on, or what you want with us, but one thing Ik is that you dug your own grave pissing me AND Soonyoung off.” Doyoung said grabbing Mode collar.

Well the lack of detail was worrying in any mindset and in Yeosangs drugged out morphine mind, it worked like salt on apples.

Yeosang stood confused for a brief moment, his eyes kept shifting focus, the impending feeling of dread started to sink in along with the panic. He shrunk onto his knees gently and pushed his body against the corner of the room. In his logic, this was the way to take up as little room as he could.

On the other side of the door, Soonyoung had to bite his tongue. Hard. Hard enough to draw blood and probably leave the muscle bruised for weeks, but he knew letting the tongue loose wouldn't go down well. If it wasn't for his arm slung around Doyoungs shoulder, he would've broken out into rage already. He knew he had to remain calm, because Yeosang was a few feet away and the exposure to violence would send his mind into to override.

"Its very much my business." Mode spat back, "You're being defiant against your teacher and breaking school rules." Suddenly he bought his hands out from behind his back, crossing them firmly over his chest. "I'm just making sure you're safe. Wouldn't want your father to know that you're breaking school rules by keeping, something-" He paused "Dirty, in your dorm room" they all knew what he was gesturing to, his nasty smirk said it all. When he was grabbed by the collar, he shoved Doyoung off, shoving him into Soonyoungs arms who held him back.

"We have a missing student." Mode thought getting the point would be easier. "Where is he?" He asked. 

Johnny saw the panic on Yeosangs face probably from the lack of information. What could he do to calm him down? He was too out of it to notice if he told a little lie right? It was the only thing he could think of to stop Yeosang from going into full blown panick mode. Johnny walked over to Yeosang and kneeled in front of the male. He placed a hand on Yeosangs knee and gently rubbed it. “Hey hey calm down! It’s just that Soonyoung and Doyoung are cleaning up the place a bit and didn’t want us to come out and step all over the floors. Doyoung takes pride in cleaning so he gets kinda scary if you disturb him.” Johnny said in a calm voice.

Part of what he said was actually true. Doyoung hated when people disturbed him when he was cleaning. He also hated when people with dirty hands touched him. So when Mode decided it would be cute to grab him by the collar and shove him into Soonyoung, it was a dire mistake. Doyoung could tell Soonyoung was just as mad as him, maybe even angrier at the male.

This fucker just kept on talking and talking like he knew something about them. Doyoung knew what he was talking about when he implied Yeosang was dirty but he wasn’t going to give into his stupidity. “My parents don’t give a fuck about me breaking the rules. And I’m sure Soonyoung is 1000 times cleaner than you. How dare you call him dirty.” Doyoung said in an offended tone. None of them could show any signs that Yeosang was anywhere near them.

“How are we supposed to know about a missing student? How about you go search outside in a trash can or something.” Doyoung said shooing Mode.

Mode's annoyance was growing, his face morphed into a discarded tea bag as he glared at the boys,  
"I know you have a fascination with him. Hand him over." His voice rose slightly alerting to his authority and dominance in the hall.

Soonyoung was hardly impressed, he held Doyoung tightly, feeling the others anger seeping onto his skin and pooling out onto the floor. He leaned close to Doyoungs ear when mode wasn't looking,  
"Not here. Not now." He muttered before leaning back up and hoping some of his words would be enough to compose the younger.

Soonyoungs knuckles glossed a pale white as he gripped the doorframe and Doyoungs arm, his anger was so close to overflowing and he knew he had to bubble down before the pot exploded over everyone.  
"Mode. We don't know where he is. Get lost." He muttered coldly, and yet still, mode did not listen.

Yeosang was shifting in and out of the room. One moment, he could feel the warm breath of someone tickling against his kneecap, their fingertips caressing the achy bones gently. On the other hand, he couldn't feel anything at all. He felt groggy. A feeling of sick bubbling in his throat but it wouldn't settle or explode, it just sorta sat there. He waited for a moment before shutting his eyes, focusing his efforts on his laboured breathing. 

Doyoung slightly calmed down at Soonyoungs words basically warning him not to go off. Judging by Soonyoungs demeanor he was just as angry as him, in fact he seemed even angrier. His grip on his arm was no joke but he likes the way he held him in some type of a protective manner. “Look. I don’t appreciate you ruining our cooking time. And no you are not invited to dinner so fuck off.” Doyoung said closing the door on the head master. 

Doyoung sighed and looked up towards Soonyoung, his eyes squinted. “I could have gotten answers out of him. Yeosang won’t tell us shit, he’ll probably shit his own pants trying to tell us anything.” Doyoung said crossing his arms. “Lets just get to cooking” Doyoung said walking over the kitchen to get started the food. 

Johnny sighed when Yeosang didn’t answer him. He was way too drugged to even realize what was happening. Or perhaps he was focusing his efforts on staying well. Johnny smiled and picked the male up, placing him on his bed before getting out to meet Soonyoung and Doyoung. Johnny waltzed into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. “Whoaaa Soonyoung can cook! That kinda hot.” Johnny laughed. “Anyways. What did Mode want and how the fuck does he know we have Yeosang.” Johnny said his tone turning more serious.

Soonyoung sighed at Doyoung. When they re-entered the kitchen, he pulled his body on the kitchen side and stood between Doyoungs legs.  
"You know very well why Yeosang isn't going to tell us anything." Before he could continue, Johnny had waltzed into the kitchen and declared his presence.

Soonyoung glanced briefly over his shoulder before pulling out a creeping smile.  
Cheeky.  
"We're the ones who frequently messed with that kid, of course he'd come to us first." He pulled away from Doyoung and started resuming his task of cutting vegetables.  
"As for what Mode wants, we have no idea. You know as much as us. He isn't going to be happy." He glanced up at Doyoung, gesturing back to the action of slamming of the door.  
"How is he?" he turned to Johnny.

Yeosang on the other hand clutched at his skin like a lifeline. A bubbling sense of comfort was sticking to his skin and for once he didn't feel his heart racing inside his chest. Although, he knew that was the morphine kicking in. He grabbed one of the pillow on the bed, tugged it close to his chest and nuzzled his nose inside the soft. His eyelids were heavy, but his body was being stubborn and just wouldn't let his eyes shut. 

Doyoung had no idea how Soonyoung could so casually get close to him. Probably because they are equally intimidating, actually Soonyoung was way more intimidating. It didn’t seem like he feared anything. If so Doyoung was curious as to what someone like this guy can fear. “Ya but now in this state he is rather boring.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

Johnnys didn’t question the closeness of the two males, going on to answer Soonyoungs question. “Quite honestly he is doing terrible. And quite frankly I don’t know what to do for him. We can’t just give up but he’s so damaged mentally and physically. Damaged is actually an understatement. He’s more like broken.” Johnny sighed frustrated. “He needs to get away from mode. Get away from this place.” Johnny said coming to a conclusion.

Soonyoung seemed to agree with Johnny, he paused preparing the vegetables and crossed his hands over his chest.  
"We can't take him." He spoke in a quiet voice, he looked to Doyoung mostly before glancing back at Johnny.  
"You know that. We have no where we could take him. Mode's got this place on lockdown." Soonyoung pulled himself towards Doyoung and stood between his legs but had his back to his tummy.  
(an - I hope that makes sense)

He slightly leaned against Doyoung before sighing and glancing towards the bedroom,  
" The state that he's in, that isn't all us." He knew Doyoung wouldn't be feeling the guilt however Johnny would be, possibly.

"For now, we will eat dinner. Keep him for the night, but I guess we need to come to decision about where we're putting him"

Johnny slumped his shoulders down at Soonyoungs words knowing what he was saying was right. He almost forgot about the whole action movie life scene of the school being under lockdown with an evil teacher on the loose abusing one of his students and had supposedly forced him to attend their elite school. “I know we’re under lockdown. But doing nothing won’t solve any of our problems.” Johnny sighed.

Doyoung blushed a little at Soonyoung getting close to him again in front of Johnny. He felt like his face was about to melt off with how comfortable the male seemed casually resting between his legs. “Yah...when did you two get so comfortable?” Johnny said with a smirk. “Shut up. You seem to have gotten comfortable with Yeosang so I can with Soonyoung.” Doyoung said like a spoiled child.

“Aww are you jealous? If you wanted my attention-“ “Enough! You! Finish cooking!” Doyoung said patting Soonyoungs back harshly. “And you! Make yourself useful and help us!” Doyoung yelled getting up to help with the preparations for what Soonyoung wanted to make. Was Johnny seriously trying to kill him? After they were done making the food and setting the table, Johnny suggested he go wake up Yeosang but it was futile. The male wouldn’t eat, probably just cry or something in Doyoungs opinion.

Ignoring Johnny's words, Soonyoung simply finished preparing the meal, set the table with the boys and placed the mouth watering delicacy on the table. Now the hard part. Soonyoung could tell they were all avoiding eyes, none of them wanted to get Yeosang. The chances of him even trying a bite of their food is about zero.  
"Doyoung. Go on." Soonyoung gestured, Doyoung and Soonyoung still had a lot of control over yeosang. While Johnny had eased up a little, Yeosang was still heavily Reliant on feeling controlled.

Soonyoung walked to the bedroom with Doyoung, listening amused to Doyoungs protests. Infact Soonyoung didn't even give Doyoung time to think on the action. When they opened the door, Yeosang was sat upright against the bed frame. His eyes were closed but his body looked so rigid, discomfort was thick on his eyelash.  
Soonyoung sighed a little before leaving Doyoung to it and returning to Johnny at the table.

That's when he saw it. The guilt sinking in and biting at Johnny's organs. It was eating his organs alive like a parasite. Soonyoung didn't really know what to do in terms of comfort, so he strode towards the boy, placing a brief kiss on his forehead. Before he sat down and awaited the arrival of morphine and anger issues mild to waltz in. 

Doyoung let out a long sigh at Soonyoung basically commanding him to wake up that waste of space. Hmm maybe he should stop calling him that, the predicament he’s in is quite pathetic yet miserable. Deep down Doyoung knows he wants to help out Yeosang but can’t put aside the fact that he steals most of Johnny’s attention. Screw him and his good heart.

Doyoung groaned in annoyance when Soonyoung left him, whispering curse words under his breath. “Hey! Wake up it’s time to eat. No objections you have to eat at least half of your plate or you’ll be a burden forever.” Doyoung said as he lifted up the males tired body. He was so light...

Johnny couldn’t help but feel responsible for all of this. Well, because he is responsible for all of this. If he just hadn’t decided to have some ‘fun’ with the new kid with just because he was broker than them. Johnny was snapped out of his mopey thoughts at a kiss from Soonyoung to the forehead that just said “it will be alright.” “Your ways of doing things are always quite amusing Soony.” Johnny chuckled, his attention turning to Doyoung and Yeosang when they entered the dining room. Doyoung placed the male next to Soonyoung with a grunt. “Now you feed him since you left me to get him by myself.” Doyoung complained as he sat down and began to eat his own meal.

Yeosang didn't react much, not that he could even if he did have such choice. He just let Doyoung carry him and slump against the dining room chair. Once seated he peeled open his eyes and saw the meal sitting before him, it looked so good. It's scent was lingering in yeosangs nostrils and made his stomach turn with such joy. And yet, he didn't want it. He knew it was being a burden, hell even Doyoung said so to him. All he ever was is the burden.

Soonyoung sighed seeing the lack of willingness pricking at yeosangs eyes. He pushed down his spoon and pulled yeosangs chair closer towards him.  
"Look at me." He spoke firmly, but his tone seemed softer than usual. It wasn't exactly a feather mattress and a lover but it was watching a sunset in the pouring rain.  
Yeosang lifted his eyes up hesitantly, his knees subconsciously lifted onto the chair and pulled protectively against his chest.

Soonyoung sighed once again, his patience was running out and his frustration kept growing. Nonetheless, he continued.  
He took yeosangs spoon and got some meat on there, not a lot, infact more than a baby's spoon. For now, it had to do.

Yeosang looked at the spoon fearful, he flinched slightly expecting the food to get flicked in his face. Soonyoung waited until yeosang opened his eyes again before he sighed once more.  
"Papa wants you to eat." He said plainly and he bought the spoon to yeosangs lips. Yeosang didn't move at first, his lips didn't even try to inch towards the succulent beef. Soonyoung was about to snap with impatience, however it seemed at that exact moment someone sneezed. It snapped both Soonyoung and yeosang out their trance. Yeosang looked to Doyoung hesitantly, Soonyoung clocked on immediately and knew he had to exploit this crack in the wall to break it down.  
"Sir wants you to eat. Will you disobey us?" He asked.

Yeosang shook his head and opened his mouth, his eyes closed instinctively, apart of him afraid that this was still some silly trick. Soonyoung fed -Yeosang the food slowly and carefully. When he finally put the spoon he watched the jaw move hesitantly, but his body seemed to appreciate some real nutrition for once. Yeosang finished his spoon and was hopeful they wouldn't be much else, but alas his hope didn't come true. On his second spoon he refused to open his mouth at all, and Soonyoung just lost it. Instead of getting mad he calmly put the spoon down on the bowl and moved to the other side of the table. 

Doyoung and Johnny watched as Soonyoung expertly fed Yeosang. The drugged male looked like he was scared of a second bite, and obviously, it pissed Soonyoung off. Doyoung was expecting an explosion of anger but instead, he got the make getting up and making his way to the other end of the table to Johnny’s delight. 

”hm. Lame. I'll just feed him the same way I feed my disobedient little cousin. Cause it seems a big boy like you can't even finish his food.” Doyoung taunted as he got up to sit in Soonyoungs seat. ”Doyoung-” Johnny started. ”No. If he's gonna get better it won't be by letting him get away with one baby spoon. You'll thank me for this.” Doyoung said before reaching his hand towards Yeosangs face, squeezing the males jaw until it was forcefully open. ”Now eat! You spit out anything, throw it up, I don't care. I'll feed you plate after plate until you have a full meal ready to digest.” Doyoung said menacingly before giving Yeosang his first spoon. It wasn't as lenient as Soonyoungs, this was a real spoon he himself would take.

”H-hey Youngie? Calm down.” Johnny said feeling nervous about being so forceful. ”No way! He needs to put on weight and fast if we wanna get the fuck out of here. I'm doing this for his own good.” Doyoung said forcing spoon after spoon into Yeosangs mouth until it was finished.

Yeosangs eyes widened in terror, they pleaded for the food to not go anyway near his body. Of course as soon as it touched his lips, Yeosang felt the strong urge to puke everything back up again, he couldn't because no matter what, no shred of oxygen could barely get into his throat. It burned. His eyes had tears streaming out, his hands tried clutching at the spoon to withdraw the entry, his efforts fell to vain. He hadn't swallowed any of the food. It bunched up in his cheeks, spreading his skin and making it appear almost translucent. When he felt Doyoungs fingers release his face, he moved his face away and tried swallowing everything. It didn't work.  
Quickly, he bolted out his seat and charged towards the kitchen sink. Everything he had eaten came pouring out surrounded by a thick white liquid.

Soonyoung looked at Doyoung before standing and forcing the younger to his feet. He cupped his face and just looked carefully into his eyes,  
"Calm down." He spoke sternly, allowing no room for interjection. He looked over his shoulder to see yeosang slumped against the sink, somehow his complexion grew worse and soonyoung had the sudden thought on how this boy even standing.

Soonyoung sighed but kept his hands firmly on Doyoungs cheeks,  
"We have to be patient with him." He spoke softly to Doyoung, but had a firm standpoint in his voice.  
"What you did was very naughty. I know you're frustrated, I understand. But we might as well kill him" He shrugged before scowling Doyoung some more,  
"If we keep this up, he will die. Look at him." He shoved his hand against Doyoungs chin, forcing the younger to stare at yeosang.  
"Don't just see the thing stealing away Johnny. Peel that stupid superstition away and look at yeosang for what he is now."

Doyoung sighed harshly as he saw Yeosang not even swallow one bit of the food. He looked stupid with it all stuffed up in his cheeks. The inevitable happened of course, Yeosang puked everything up in his beautiful sink. All of the efforts into feeding the waste of space and time blew up in his face. “Fucking oh-“ Doyoung said in surprise when Soonyoung suddenly brought him up to his feet. He was expecting a slap from the male but instead, was greeted with a large warm hand cupping his cheek ever so gently.

He listened to the males words, a dark blush on his cheeks surfacing as the wise words kept coming from Soonyoung. He wanted to see what they saw, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t feel bad for someone who didn’t even seem like they had the will to keep going. Had the will to fight past adversity and overcome. He was just...weak. Doyoung swatted Soonyoungs hand away and without a word, escaped into his bedroom. 

“Wait taking away?...oh. This makes alot of sense now.” Johnny spoked resting his face in his hand. “I never saw Doyoung as the jealous type. He’ll come to his senses soon. He needs to understand that we have to undo what we have caused. After all, Yeosang is apart of something big happening in this place.” Johnny said standing up to go help Yeosang.

Soonyoung thought to himself for a moment, before glancing over at Soonyoung. The absence of Doyoung weighed heavily and he knew he had to change Doyoungs perception otherwise they just weren't going to get anywhere.  
"Johnny." He turned his head and faced Johnny with a serious expression.

"We can't save him." He gestured to yeosang,  
"He's going to die, no matter what we do." He turned his head towards the bathroom,  
"He can't die in here. Certainly not." Yeosang looked up at Soonyoung, his eyes red raw and ached as they blinked up at the elder. He knew what he was saying, and couldn't help the relief flooding his features.

Soonyoung looked to Johnny again,  
"I suggest you go into your room. You're not going to like it when I move him." He spoke firmly before walking to the bathroom door, he gave it a gentle knock before peeling it open.

"It's too late." Was all he said, he glanced back at yeosang,  
"He's practically a living corpse already. He hasn't got long left." Yeosang slumped against the kitchen cabinets, his eyes shutting in the euphoria of the moment.

For once, Soonyoung hoped that his plan would work. Otherwise, Yeosang would truly die. 

Johnny tilted his head to the side, eyes widening at Soonyoungs frightening words. Die? Not long left? What is this man talking about! The nurse...she said he would be okay! What does Soonyoung know he’s only a high school student. He’s not a doctor! But he’s known what to do to help the male. “D-don’t be silly? Die? He can’t die. Not yet. We can help him. I have the meds the nurse gave me. Rest and some water will do right?” Johnny said with his voice scattered. 

“Soonyoung. Please. He can’t die. It’s all my fault. I’m not going to my room. I have to help! So what do you have in mind. I’m ready.” Johnny said standing from his seat. Yeosang looked terrible. His eyes were blood shot. The male just couldn’t take anymore of this torture to his body. It looked like he would crumble to the floor any second now.

“Yeosang. Please hear my words. I’m sorry. I made you like this. I should have just left you alone but-just hang on. Please keep fighting and don’t give up.” Johnny said as he kept the shorter male up seeing as he looked he couldn’t support his weight anymore.

"Johnny." Soonyoung spoke his name and approached the younger, he hooked his arms under Johnny's and lifted him away from yeosang. With the resistance, Soonyoung kept a firm hold of the other and walked back to the bathroom.  
"Doyoung I need to take him. He can't die here." He gestured to yeosang over his shoulder, and tried pushing off a very distressed Johnny into Doyoungs arms.

Yeosang couldn't feel much, the morphine had numbed every nerve cell hidden underneath his skin. But even then, he could understand what Soonyoung was saying. He just wanted them to let him go, for once. Finally it seemed like he was getting what he wished for. 

Johnny rolled his eyes eyes at Soonyoung. Why wouldn’t he let him help the male who was very obviously suffering even with the morphine in his system. Johnny grunted and shook his head. “Fine. Do what you want Soonyoung. Just make sure he doesn’t die or I’ll surely kill you to.” Johnny said, his tone serious and eyes dark, something that was pretty rare to see from Johnny.

Johnny made his way to Doyoungs room, not bothering to knock. Doyoung was laid on his side, back facing the door. He knew exactly who had came to intrude his peace. “You done kissing your new lovers ass?” Doyoung said sassily. Johnny sighed and climbed into bed with the male, back hugging him.

“Doyoung. Please don’t be like that. The feeling I have for him and you are different. Think about it, I bullied him to the brink of suicide. He barely speaks to me, anyone at that. I want to change that. It’s my fault that he’s like that. But I’m not doing out of pity. Just pure interest.” Johnny admitted to Doyoungs dismay. Doyoung turned around to face Johnny, face in a frown. “I don’t wanna share you John.” Doyoung said reaching a hand to Johnny’s cheek.

“I would have to say the same to you with the way Soonyoungs been close to you. I’m getting a little jealous.” Johnny said coming loser to Doyoungs face. Doyoung smirked and put a hand between them. “I don’t know where those lips have been.” Doyoung sneered. “Oh shut up I know you want one.” Johnny chuckled. “Fuck off.” Doyoung said turning around again. “Aw ur no fun.” Johnny complained settling to peck the back of Doyoungs neck. Doyoung felt nice to be in his arms again, just what he needed in this stressful situation.

Soonyoung took yeosang away. He took him to a place no one would ever go looking for him. He dropped him off, settling him down the bed. Carefully he fed yeosang some fries from mcdonald's and some strawberry milkshake. His tummy couldn't take much more after that, so he settled down. Everytime Soonyoung lifted a fry to his mouth, Yeosang would gently cup his hand with both his own and stare with a sense of caution.

Soonyoung knew he couldn't stay long, his plan would fall through otherwise. So he left yeosang, but didn't leave without giving him a thick set of rules.

Alas he got back to the academy, and got scolded hugely, but he had to play along with their version of the story. A student was missing.  
When he reached Doyoung and Johnny's dorm room, he opened the door. An unfamiliar saddened expression laced his features, as he walked around the apartment searching for them. He found them in Doyoungs bedroom. When he got there, he just shook his head.

"He didn't make it." He left it that, not knowing what else to add. But it was essential that everyone thought the younger be dead, everything would be a wasted effort otherwise. 

Johnny and Doyoung looked to Soonyoung when he had entered the room. A smile went from a frown at the news Soonyoung so blatantly spat out. Like all their efforts meant nothing to the male at all. Where did he bring him anyways? How did Yeosang die? Did he say anything? Did Soonyoung murder him? The male was a phyco that wouldn’t be too surprising. But what surprised Johnny the most was why he didn’t feel any sadness. He just felt disappointed.

Doyoung on the other hand felt relief. They could finally put that guy behind them and he could have Johnny back all to himself with no inconvenience. “Ha! Finally gave up huh. With no will to live how could you survive. Well thats thats. You should get going back to your room Soonyoung we’ll talk more if this tomorrow.” Doyoung sang.

“Wait.” Johnny chimed in. “Did he tell you anything? Say anything? Did he at least tell you what brought him to this school?” Johnny said. “Did you...murder him?” Johnny asked through a glare. He couldn’t do anything about it. Whats done is done. But he would just like to know.

Soonyoung didn't respond he simply stood and walked to the bedroom door. He was about to open when he paused and looked Doyoung dead in the eye,  
"He was in too much pain. He couldn't talk." He muttered coldly before breaking out into a chuckle,  
"Good riddance, filthy faggot." He closed the door with a warm smile suddenly and made his way out the dorm room.

When he returned to his own, he was shocked to feel a sharp pain on his left cheek. He'd been slapped.  
A very angry Jeonghan stood before and he wasn't about to spare Soonyoung any mercy.  
"He's dead, isn't he?" He shouted.  
"You are the most pathetic and heartless person I think I have ever met." Jeonghan muttered coldly. Instead of shouting back, Soonyoung stood in silence and let the elder vent their anger.

Johnny felt enraged that Soonyoung couldn’t even spare them a single detail about what happened during Yeosangs final moments except that he was in pain. Johnny thought, even if it was just a little, Soonyoung might have softened up with their time together. But that assumption was obviously wrong. “That mother fucker. And here I thought the horrible things people said about him were fake. I feel betrayed.” Johnny said with a pout as he cuddled up into Doyoung. “It’s not like I’m any better.” Doyoung chuckled. “Well I’ve been dealing with your evilness for a long time it doesn’t hurt me anymore.” Johnny complained. With that the two fell asleep unsure of what the next day held for them. The school was in lockdown and everyone was sure to ask questions. Would mode even show up? Surely the morning came and everyone went down to eat breakfast. Chatter about the police officers and commotion arose in the cafeteria. Johnny and Doyoungs friends of course were in on the mystery, making assumptions that there might be a crazy killer on campus. Once they were done they made their way to class, Johnny glaring at the sight of Soonyoung. “Did something happen?” Jaehyun asked pointing at Johnny. “It’s nothing.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

Soonyoung didn't mutter a word to anyone, and his friends were included in the crowd amongst speculation. Jeonghan had avoided Soonyoung altogether and even through breakfast, no one dared to mutter a word anywhere near him.

Their first lesson rolled around and as they entered a detective stood infront of the class along with Mode. Mode was chuckling along but it was obvious to see he was defensive. Everyone took their seats. And silence fell.

It was heavy, sticky. Like sitting in a pool of rotting honey. Finally, mode cleared his throat and ushered attention to the detective. He stepped forward, and glanced around the classroom.  
"Kang Yeosang is missing." Blunt approach. Probably wasn't the best option.  
The class didn't take it to heart at first, it appeared like some sickened joke. When the detective's expression didn't shift, everyone elses did.

The girls in the front row spared a glance at yeosangs vacant seat and looked back to the detective,  
"What do you think-?" The detective, took his hat off for a moment before sitting on the desk. Even mode had a heavy weight of silence stuck on him, but his expression was sad.

"We think, he took his own life." the detective muttered, mode turned his head at the mention.  
"No one is claiming the body we found. So right now, he's nothing." The detective shrugged, the anger had started to bubble.

"Just like you wanted, huh?" He chuckled. 

Johnny hated what he was hearing was hearing. These ignorant fuckers making their own assumptions about Yeosang. He’s dead, missing for all these people know, and they can still manage to talk shit about the male. His knuckles bundled together, turning white with how angry he was. “If one of you guys went missing I hope the same energy goes around the classroom. Fuckers.” Doyoung spoke up which even Johnny was surprised about. He didn’t even know Doyoung had virtually cared a single but about his death. 

Maybe it was because Doyoung could se part Soonyoungs show yesterday night. Soonyoung was a angry person, wouldn’t his reaction to Yeosangs death have been more severe. Sure Soonyoung was a pretty terrible person but a murderer? He just can’t see that.

After class Doyoung let everyone go ahead of them, stopping Soonyoung before he could go anywhere. “Hey there muderer. Or should I even call you that.” Doyoung said holding Soonyoungs arm. “For someone with such a mean face I would think you were a better lair. Johnny isn’t here. I know Yeosang isn’t missing or dead. You know and have him exactly where you want don’t you.” Doyoung said quietly whispering into Soonyoungs ear. So quite not any camera could hear. “Or maybe I’m wrong and you are a heartless murder.” Doyoung shrugged.

Soonyoung went silent, he had to fight the urge to turn his head and face Doyoung. He was dying to know the expression on his face but he had to keep as stone faced as he could. When the detective bought up yeosang, his mind flashed towards the apartment and he knew he had to go there.

When the class ended, he was going to head straight there but he knew that wouldn't be a smart move, Doyoung would just follow. He did infact, too predictable.  
Soonyoung let Doyoung get his anger out, let him think he had some control.

When Doyoung finished, Soonyoung pushed Doyoung against the closest wall, his hand snaked around his waist. He leaned in and muttered against his neck,  
"Now now prince. Don't raise your voice. It's rude." He leaned his head back before pushing off Doyoung.

He looked behind Doyoung and saw Doyoungs friends was steadily approaching them,  
"My father is here. I'm taking my leave"

With that he rounded off the corner and started his journey towards the front of the academy. As he got closer and closer to the front he pulled out his phone and checked the apartment was still locked.  
Luckily for him he had security footage but he knew to not check it while in the halls. Too many eyes and ears.

“Soonyoung you mother fucker! Are you even gonna answer my damn questions are dodge them? You’re pissing me off.” Doyoung said when he was pushed up against a wall not feeling the slightest intimidated through his very obvious annoyance in being left in the dark with this situation. It was pissing him off so bad! Why wouldn’t he just tell him? He wasn’t going to tell anyone not even Johnny.

“PFFT father here my ass.” Doyoung mumbled to himself when Soonyoung left. This guy was just asking to be followed. And so that is exactly what Doyoung did. He wasn’t gonna sit back and be left out of something that seemed rather interesting. He followed Soonyoung to the front of the school, behind so of course he wouldn’t notice he was there. Unless Soonyoung was somehow involved with criminal business he shouldn’t notice he’s being followed. “Just what are you hiding.” Doyoung said to himself narrowing his eyes trying to see if he could spot anything on Soonyoungs screen.

Soonyoung slipped his phone away, and started his journey towards the school gate. When he got there, a quick nod to the security guard let him slip through.

He started walking towards his car, parked half a block away from the school. Of course he wasn't foolish and left it under the watch full eye of one of the few he trusted. As he rounded the corner, he had a sneaky suspicion that a certain little stubborn Prince was following him. Soonyoung walked to his car, and smiled at it fondly. An elderly man emerged, he seemed to bump into Soonyoung, the exchange didn't last long. But through the exchange, he had earned back his car keys.

He walked to the passenger door and opened it before spinning around on his heels and locking eyes with Doyoung.  
"Come."

Doyoung froze when Soonyoung seemed to have noticed his presence behind him. He wasn’t being obvious so how did he know? He knew this crafty bastard was some type of criminal. Maybe he was on his way to murder someone right now. Non the matter Doyoung happily followed after Soonyoung and got in the males car.

He shot Soonyoung a glare, putting in his seatbelt before crossing his arms. “How did you see me? You’re weird you know that? Anyways where are we going? I hope we’re not going to try and get way with murder. Or perhaps we are going to see a certain somene who is presumed to be dead.” Doyoung chuckled.

“They said they found a body. Did you bribe the detective or something? You know now that I realize it, we have so much money we can probably pay all those guards and officers to fuck off our school and have Mode fired. That filthy scumbad. I still dont know what exactly he would have gainsd bringing Yeosang here.” Doyoung sighed frustrated from the curiosity.

Honestly speaking, Soonyoung debated taking Doyoung to yeosang but didn't quite know if he would understand. The whole point of hiding yeosang was to change Doyoungs perception on him, and Soonyoung doubted that had shifted over one night.  
They both needed some more time.

Soonyoung drove the pair to a huge building, towering over the city right at the centre. Soonyoung slipped some shades on and made sure the rolex was visible, when he got out the car he knew Doyoung knew the crowd they were walking into. They didn't take kindly to the lower people.

Soonyoung walked in, his mood shifted immediately. And his sense of direction dragged him towards the elevator.

Doyoung was getting frustrated that Soonyoung wasn’t talking to him at all about what was going on. And Doyoung thought he was the quite type. At least he would be able to see what Soonyoung was trying so hard to hide. He honestly didn’t need the male to tell him that they were going to see Yeosang it was quite obvious. He wonders what his condition is.

“You know I don’t fully hate him. I was just being immature is all.” Doyoung murmured, looking up when the car stopped. He straightened out his clothing and followed behind Soonyoung, wondering where this elevator would take them.Doyoung was getting frustrated that Soonyoung wasn’t talking to him at all about what was going on. And Doyoung thought he was the quite type. At least he would be able to see what Soonyoung was trying so hard to hide. He honestly didn’t need the male to tell him that they were going to see Yeosang it was quite obvious. He wonders what his condition is.

“You know I don’t fully hate him. I was just being immature is all.” Doyoung murmured, looking up when the car stopped. He straightened out his clothing and followed behind Soonyoung, wondering where this elevator would take them.

The elevator stopped at the 13th floor, the doors opened. Revealing a well lit hallway and a bustling crowd seated at the end. Soonyoung made his way out, but as he stalked the halls, with every step his attitude morphed into something completely different.  
He appeared more intimidating, his gaze hardened. His shoulders tensed. Off his fingertips oozed only a sense of dominance.  
He turned to Doyoung,  
"Be good."  
At those firm words, the doors before them opened. A mass of elite crowd was now presented towards them like a banquet. Soonyoung cleared his throat before facing Doyoung again and leaning close to his ear.

"Not a word." When he pulled back, his gaze was strong, and the words he carried heavy. Soon a man approached. His suit cleaned, sharp. On his wrist sat a rolex, paid for by the slaves to the contract. He smiled warmly at Soonyoung, welcoming him into the party. As they made their way deeper and deeper, Soonyoung finally approached the host. His father.

He sat, unamused around a sea of women, despite supposing to be loyal to his mother. His hand was deep below the gap between one of their thighs.  
Soonyoung cleared his throat and his father shooed the women away.  
"Soonyoung. Sit." He gestured to the white couch next to him, before deciding to get right to business.  
"The kid, Yeosang. Tell me about him" He asked.

"Why?" Soonyoung replied coldly, his hand wrapped around Doyoungs waist as they sat down and seemed to tighten a little at the mention of Yeosang.

Soonyoungs father, Jinwon, just laughed. Bringing the golden Amber to his drying lips,  
"He has a price on his head" Jinwon stated proudly. 

When the elevator doors opened Doyoung was confused by the nice place. What were they doing here? Was Soonyoung keeping Yeosang in a private suite or something? When those doors opened he immediately recognized where they were. Rich and powerful people walking around with wine glasses in there hands, random women by their sides subtly touching them pervertedly.

“Why are we-“ Doyoung was interrupted by Soonyoung telling him sternly to stay quite. His tone was quite serious, pretty hot he must admit. How that tone would sound in bed...Doyoung simply wrapping his arms around one of the tallers arms. He looked at the man Soonyoung had stopped in front of. He looked like an older version of Soonyoung. His father? But why are they here!? And Soonyoung really agreed to bring him along. Doyoung gulped and sat down next to Soonyoung, feeling slighted comforted by the arm around his waist.

Well that was perfect until his father brought Yeosang. A fucking bounty on his head? But just who was he!? How does some normal poor guy have a bounty on his head unless it was...”Who put the bounty on his head? Why waist your time with someone who doesn’t even have any real worth.” Doyoung spoke up, his fist clenched.

Jinwon chuckled, he placed the whiskey glass back on the table and sat back on his chair, smugly. He looked over Doyoung for a second before, smiling a little wider.  
"Ah Woojin's boy. You didn't tell you had a little, friend-" He glanced down to Soonyoungs hand around his waist before glancing back up at the pair.  
"For your information, Doyoung-ah , there is rumour that yeosang is of royal blood." his tone had suddenly hushed although it was made apparent that everyone in the room knew such a fact. It was seen as common knowledge among them, something a lower class wouldn't be able to comprehend according to their stereotype.

Soonyoungs gripped hardened harshly, he probably was breaking the skin at Doyoungs hip, and would definitely leave a lingering bruise there for a few weeks. Truthfully speaking, he couldn't help it, his anger was starting to overflow but he had to restrain himself.  
"You called me here." He said in a dark tone.  
"For a rumour" He lifted his eyes up, glaring nothing but hatred towards the man he had to call father. Before Jinwon could give him an answer, Soonyoungs phone went off. It seemed to draw the room to a silence. Soonyoung glanced around for a moment before staring down at the screen.  
This...

This is not good.  
At all.  
Soonyoung checked his watch before glancing back at his father,  
"You know as well as I do, he's missing. I don't know where he is" He shrugged. 

“Little friend? I’ll have you know my father runs one of the most-never mind.” Doyoung simply glared at the man. He knew better than to reveal his fathers work. He’s usually more composed but as of recently its like the words he failed to speak are flowing out. 

Doyoungs eyes widened slightly at the words Jinwon spoke. Royal? Yeosang? That lump of depression? Is that what Mode wanted him for? Was there a bounty on Yeosangs head for that long? Oh wow. Maybe coming here wasn’t all the useless. “So-ugh!” Doyoung said, his face twisting with pain when Soonyoungs grip tightened around it. It was tight enough to cause a bruise. Did he really have to do that in such a sensitive area? “Watch your hands buddy.” Doyoung placing a hand over Soonyoungs.

Doyoung looked around as tension grew in the room. Who knew Soonyoung had the guts to talk back to his father like that. Well its not surprising seeing as Soonyoung nearly ripped the skin on his waist with a single hand.  
[I]Fuck thats kinda hot  
“Yes. Nobody has seen him for about two days. For all we know he probably ran away.” Doyoung backed up Soonyoung even when he knows the truth.

Soonyoung tried to ease up on his grip but simply couldn't. Ultimately, he did not believe such a rumour for barely a moment, it was nothing but a rumour. However the origin of it, had struck a certain curiosity lurking deep within him. However wanted ahold of Yeosang, thought yeosang had truly, what they wanted.

Jinwon smiled brightly at Soonyoung,  
"Your sister is in town, pay her visit some time." He lifted himself from his seat, Soonyoung doing the same. Without farewell, they left eachother. Soonyoung ushered Doyoung out of the room as quickly as he could and when they got to the privacy of Soonyoungs car, Soonyoung lifted Doyoungs t-shirt, exposing the purple flower bruising art on his hip.

Soonyoung rubbed the area gently with his thumb, being careful to not hurt the younger more so.  
"I'm dropping you back to school. I have an errand." He started the car and without any further word, left to drop the younger off. Honestly speaking, he would have adored taking Doyoung with him, but alas, Johnny would have been left alone. And that is a result neither boy probably wanted.

Soonyoungs plan needed more time, but everything was slowly sinking into place.

Doyoung rose a brow at Jinwon bringing up Soonyoungs sister. He had a sister? He wonders what she must be like if Soonyoung ended up like...well. This. Doyoung must admit he wasn’t exactly that bad. Soonyoung had been entertaining at many times. He was even nice enough to come see him in his room that day he was feeling very lonely and touch deprived. He still can’t believe Soonyoung tricked him into thinking he was going to kiss him. Having these two around didnt make him feel lonely at all nowadays.

When they arrived in the car Doyoung allowed Soonyoung to check the bruise, a blush surfacing on his face when Soonyoung rubbed the area. “I said careful I’m sensitive there.” Doyoung said looking away. It didn’t even hurt that much. “Hey! If you haven’t noticed I followed you with the intent of finding out what you were up to. I’m not leaving this fucking car. And if you’re wondering Johnny is hanging out with the boys since it’s been awhile.” Doyoung stated thinking back to how Jaehyun, Haechan, and Mark snatched Johnny away. They tried to drag him along to. It only took a glare to tell them to fuck off. “Now continue on with ur errand. Who knows, you might need me to help you relax.” Doyoung shrugged. “Dirty or clean way whichever works with you.”

Soonyoung glared at Doyoung, knowing full well the younger was definitely not prepared for such an errand. So he halted the car abruptly, he pulled a piece of cloth away from his pocket and tied it around Doyoungs eyes, taking away his vision. Soonyoung started the car again and with more ease pulled off in the opposite direction of the school. Although he was driving, he didn't lift his hand away from Doyoungs hip. One hand was gripping the steering until knuckles turned white, another lingered so carefully on Doyoungs skin, treating it as if it were glass.

When the car stopped, Soonyoung turned to Doyoung.  
"This is very important and you need to listen to me." He spoke firmly.  
"Under no circumstances do you take this blindfold off. Not matter what you hear, you will not take it off unless I do it for you." His hand came to Doyoungs cheek cautiously,

\- -

Yeosang had just sat on the bed. He wasn't doing much, but for the first time in forever he felt so warm. A green blanket slithered around his waist, the shorts he was wearing had pulled down exposing his lower abdomen. The hoodie he wore had rode up, exposing his rib cage, despite the exposed skin the room felt so warm. Without releasing it, Yeosang had made a nest of blankets, a safe space so to speak.

He showered like a good boy, but decided to await for Soonyoungs arrival, apparently Soonyoung would bring some food for him. But he didn't want to be the burden.  
As he waited his eyes started to gloss over, sleep was desperately trying to snatch at him. But the morphine he'd been pumped with kept a good job of gluing his eyelids open. His body ached everytime the effects started to ooze off. His tummy still showed signs of bruising and scars, and across his hip laid a big boot print from Mode.

\- - -

Soonyoung pulled Doyoung into the warehouse,  
"He's with me" He stated firmly to one of his security guards. They walked for what seemed like an eternity before they approached a door, when they entered a sweet -High pitched voice greeted them.  
"Hoshi!!" A girl, small in figure with a healthy chest to say the least, wrapped her arms tightly around Soonyoung. She pushed her cleavage into his chest, knowing full well the action was wrong.  
Soonyoung resisted the urge to snap her neck as he gestured to the boy beside him. Her tone grew cold and rude,  
"Who's this?" She accused him, like a girlfriend

"My Prince. Say Hi" He pushed Doyoungs shoulder a little but made no effort to remove the blindfold. The women glared for a moment as he observed the boy,  
"Not much to him, is there? Is this-?" She gestured to blindfold with her manicured nails,  
"A punishment?"

Soonyoung chuckled,  
"Someone deceived to break one of daddies rules." He yanked Doyoung closer by the waist and sat down on the couch. Soonyoung pushed Doyoung to kneel by his feet.

"Irene. How are you?" Soonyoung asked coldly,  
"Dad wanted me to come see you, I presume you finally found a husband"

Irene glared holes into Doyoung and it pushed Soonyoung to force his leg between Doyoungs and force the younger to cling onto it.  
"I was engaged. But he's nothing more than a child" She rolled her eyes pushing her vodka laced tea down her throat.


	4. 4) Just a game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly yeosangs mouth stretched into a yawn, his nose crinkling slightly at the action. He kept leaning his head closer and closer until it rested on Doyoung's shoulder, his left hand bought itself to rest atop his nose while right occupied Doyoungs shoulder. Another tiny little noise and yeosang found himself relaxing against Doyoung. His right hand reaching down to fiddle and play around with Doyoungs fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so November again, wasn't a lot.  
> A certain somebody wouldn't respond as much, but we advanced a lot in December. I'll have that chapter up hopefully in the new year. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the holidays  
> :)

Doyoung let Soonyoung put the blindfold on him, smirking at how wrong this seemed. It kind of pissed Doyoung off how Soonyoung was doing all the right things at the wrong time. Doyoung had to remember the reason why he came along with Soonyoung. Information. To find out what the hell Jinwon meant by Yeosang having royal blood. If Mode knew this why bring him to the school? It would be so easy to track him down there.

Doyoung complied with Soonyoung, following him out of the car. A light blush dusted its way onto Doyoungs cheeks knowing that this is how he was going out in public. How embarrassing yet exciting-  
[I]Cut it out Kim Doyoung  
“Better not trick me and leave me here.” Doyoung murmured under his breath.

Doyoung came to the conclusion they probably were at one of Doyoungs family properties hearing a guard let them in. But what did not expect was someone to suddenly come scream out, “Hoshi? Why Hoshi?” Doyoung said in confusion. It was probably a nickname. He could feel the presence of this female hugging Soonyoung, a distasteful grunt leaving his lips at her noticing him.

[I]Prince huh  
“I’m Doyoung. And not much to me? Says the girl that sounds like a whore.” Doyoung scoffed. Doyoung bit his bottom lip at Soonyoung words, honestly not complaining much about kneeling next to him. It was different then what Yeosang used to do. Difference was his was an actual command and Doyoung was complying just because!

Doyoungs face shifted to one of surprise when it was revealed the two were indeed siblings. Siblings? Why the fuck was she sounding so butt hurt over her brother perhaps having a new play thing. Now Doyoung was getting angry. The male stood up, almost yanking off his mask but he was slightly intimidated by what Soonyoung would do if he did. “Let me take this shit off, now.” Doyoung said as a way of asking. “Why drag me here anyways.” Doyoung huffed.

Soonyoung's grin darkened with Doyoungs actions, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the way he reacted. He no longer cared for the apparent audience the two had, he pulled Doyoung straight on his lap, pulling his right arm protectively over him,  
"Prince, behave." He slapped his thigh harshly, to silence the other.

Soonyoung Turned back towards his sister to see a look of confusion. Irene had long disregarded her tea cup, leaving it on the the coffee table isolated. Her hands crossed over her chest firmly, that glare ripping through Doyoungs skin.

"I'm not in town for long. I thought we could, spend some time together. Alone." He spat the last word out towards Doyoung. However in retaliation to the whole sentence, Soonyoung tensed up, something only Doyoung would've noticed.  
"I'm busy." He replied plainly.

Irene rolled her eyes, and started to adventure into a different tactic, anything that involved ignoring the brat on Soonyoungs thighs would result to success in her eyes.  
"Dad told me about the boy." She lifted her phone to her chest, resting it against there  
"I know you know where he is" she whispered sultry. 

Doyoung let out a surprised gasp when his arm was tugged on. He landed on what felt like someones thigh, Soonyoungs. “What the-ah!” Doyoung said letting out an unexpected moan with the resonating sting of the slap he just received to his thigh. He wanted to die of embarrassment. He didn’t even mind that he was blind folded anymore, he didn’t have to see anyones faces.

Though his face turned to a smirk at Soonyoungs sisters rather interesting words, confused as to why Soonyoung had tensed up suddenly. Perhaps he was afraid of whatever his sister wanted to do ‘alone’. Would he be forced into it? “Busy with me.” Doyoung said climbing onto the lie. Now he wanted to see that look of anger on this girls face.

Doyoungs eyebrows furrowed when she brought up Yeosang. This was where he shut up because this just confirmed that Yeosang was indeed hidden away by Soonyoung. He didn’t wanna say the wrong thing so he stayed quite.

Soonyoung desperately wanted to pull Doyoung closer but he forced himself to keep himself at distance. Her sultry voice added gasoline to the flame of his anger, he was struggling to contain such a thing. The growing minutes didn't help at all.

"Why would I know? He's pathetic. Not worth my time." He flipped off the subject, his cold demeanor only seemed to pull his sister in further. She was aching to have his touch once more.  
Before she could say much else Soonyoung stood abruptly,  
"We have a curfew, I don't think our pup wants to be kept waiting alone." He left it at that, shoving Doyoung violently off his lap and slamming the lounge door so hard the door came off its hinges. The front door was made of glass and when Soonyoung closed it, it shattered. Spilling the glass all over the hallway. Irene tried desperately to call out after her brother, but her efforts failed.

Soonyoung and Doyoung got back in the car, he roared the engine to life and drove off. Before reaching the school, he ripped off Doyoungs blindfold.  
"You're going back." He muttered angrily. Although he was angry beyond belief, he'd never once raised his voice, to anyone. And he wasn't about to break that habit now.  
He pulled into the school gates and practically pushed Doyoung out the car. 

Doyoung removed the blindfold when Soonyoung said he would be bringing him back. He had a feeling that if he tried to negotiate his way to staying. Doyoungs believes he probably heard something he wasn’t supposed to. Knew something Soonyoung seemed to be sensitive to. It would be better to let the male of time to breath. “Hey. Make sure you calm down Soonyoung. Don’t get into an accident.” Doyoung said before getting out of the car.

Doyoung made his way back to the dorm, sighing as he found Johnny, Jaehyun, Haechan, and Yuta playing video games. “Yo.” Yuta said greeting Doyoung, eyes still focused on the game. They were playing...animal crossing? “Hey Doyoung! Come check out the world we made! We call it; Neo zone. Here’s my house, Actually it’s out house since u didnt make one. Then heres Haechannies-“ Johnny rambled before Doyoung stopped him. Doyoung sat on the couch and sighed, signaling the boys to continue with their game. Listening to stupid banter should get his mind off things. 

(2 weeks later)   
*lockdown is still imposed for the academy, the parents are putting pressure on their kids to find yeosang first. Soonyoungs anger has gotten a whole lot worse. *

Yeosang sat slumped in an ocean of cushions, blankets and anything else soft he could get his hands on. He was so warm, so comforted. Over his head was a huge hoodie, Doyoungs to be exact. He knew was Doyoungs since it reeked of pine wood and the fresh mountain air after a gentle rainfall. As for his health, he had gained some of the weight he had lost, although he still sat amongst the skeleton weight, his skin had some colour back.

His bruises were still apparent and ached with every passing day, but still bathing everyday seemed to ooze away the pain just long enough.  
His eating? Didn't improve, he can barely hold down a meal and can't eat portions bigger than a newborn, Soonyoung has tried but yeosangs body keeps refusing.

That day, Soonyoung decided that Doyoung was finally ready to see yeosang. Along with Johnny too, so he practically glided over to their dorm and opened the door without hesitancy.  
He rose his voice slightly,  
"Doyoung-ah!" He ventured around and into the kitchen where Johnny stood,

"I'm taking you out today. Get ready." He left it at that, and went on his journey to discover the other boy

Doyoung and Johnny were just sitting on their dining table, finishing up some late breakfast with small conversation. Neither of them hear much from Soonyoung. Hes always doing something suspicious which Doyoung can guess is about. Johnny was in the middle of taking a bite of his food when Soonyoung uninvited, barged into their dorm.

Doyoung rolled his eyes while Johnny tried to compose himself from the startle. “Out! Ohhh can we go to an computer cafe Im kinda in the mood.” Johnny suggested with a smile. “Or he can take us somewhere more interesting like the place you’re hiding a certain someone.” Doyoung said rising from his seat, straightening out his clothing.

“I don’t wanna torture anyone.” Johnny said. “It’s not torture idiot. Anyways Soonyoung. Lead the way sir.” Doyoung said with a smirk.

He was stalling.  
Once Johnny had slipped into his backseat, and Doyoung occupied the first, a sudden unease settled within soonyoung's bones. They both hadn't seen yeosang in weeks, and according to them he was dead. They were ready though, he knew that better than anyone.

One stop however, before they got to the apartment, the store. Once inside Soonyoung got the usual, banana yogurt, some orange juice, a sandwich, some quavers, and this time a small packet of gummy sweets. Yeosang had been a good boy after all, and today he had special visitors.

When the trio got back to the car, Soonyoung turned around hesitantly.  
"You both need to put these on." blindfolds. The ultimate truth was, they couldn't know yeosangs exact location, even if they were going to see him. 

Doyoung and Johnny let Soonyoung lead them to where ever he was taking them, enjoying the car ride. Once they found themselves at a building, Johnny got a bit suspicious of what they were really doing here. He thought they were just going out to eat or something, not going to some sketchy place such as this one.

“I thought we were going to dave and busters-“ Johnny said before Soonyoung handed both the males blindfolds. “This kinky shit again.” Doyoung joked before putting on the blindfold. Johnny tilted his head when Doyoung said again, but none the less didnt question it to far and put the thing on so he couldn’t see a thing.

Yeosang pulled his head up at the sound of the door opening and the approaching footsteps. The glow of sunlight melted onto his legs slightly, the bed of hair scuffed over his eyes, masking them away from view. His hood secured his head away from all exposure in the room.

The bedroom door opened.  
And it revealed Soonyoung, and some visitors. Yeosang blinked curiously, trying to catch a glimpse of who was behind Soonyoung. Before he could catch their gaze, Soonyoung had his back turned. He peeled off the boys blindfolds and stepped away to let them see yeosang fully.

Soonyoung too turned his head to glance at yeosang, noticing the males milky skin against the pale sunlight. His eyes appeared bigger somehow, but Soonyoung knew not to linger too long. He pulled himself to sit at the end of the bed, and the plastic bag got pushed onto the bed.

Yeosang was nervous to reach into the bag, he rarely did it alone anyways, however Soonyoung was already prepared. He pulled out the sandwich and broke the quarter in half. He stuck out his hand and didn't pay attention to the way yeosang carefully crawled over, sat on his knees, cupped his hand, and started nibbling on the sandwich.

Soonyoung looked to Doyoung and Johnny, expectant of their reactions.

When the two males entered the room, Doyoung ripped off the blindfold even before Soonyoung had said to do so. He already knew what was to face him. Yeosang, who honestly looked to be doing much, was seated on the bed nicking on a quarter of a sandwich Soonyoung bought him. Much progress seemed to have been done. Before he could barely even look at and type of food. Doyoung acknowledged the males efforts to recover.

“Hm. Take this off John.” Doyoung said before removing Johnny’s blindfold. “Huh? Oh my god...is this some kind of joke Soonyoung? Is this some kind of paid actor? Make up? Cause Im not laughing.” Johnny said in a serious tone, walking over to Yeosang. He brought a hand up to the males cheek, rubbing it to see if anything would come off of it.

“He never died you idiot. How could he not read into Soonyoung elaborate lie.” Doyoung smirked. Johnny glared at Soonyoung, holding back the urge to punch him in his stupid face. “You motherfucker! How could u lie to us? I thought we were in this together.” Johnny said feeling let down. “...but im not that mad. Maybe because he looks good. Better than ever. Have you been alright here?” Johnny said gently stroking Yeosangs cheek.

Soonyoung was about to respond but noticed quickly that yeosang had stopped eating. He turned his attention to him fully, and pulled his hand away, letting Johnny take a look.  
"He's still not good." He pushed his hands onto yeosang sleeve and pulled it down exposing the bone like arms hidden beneath.

Yeosang flinched away from soonyoung's touch, the pressure of everyone, he wasn't used to it. Quick and rough breaths oozed out his mouth his back slammed itself against the headboard of the bed. He tried to take up as little room as he could.

Soonyoung looked down to the plastic bag before back at the pair,  
"I'll explain. After, he's eaten." He glanced at yeosang before back at Doyoung, he thrust the sandwich box into his hands, containing the other quarter and other half of the food.

Soonyoung remained on the end of the bed, but pulled Johnny into his lap. He wrapped a hand protectively around Johnny's waist, before glancing back at yeosang,  
"You've slept." He noted aloud.  
"Good boy." Yeosang's cheeks flushed a trickle of pink. 

“Of course he doesn’t look okay. It looks like he’s been eaten by depression and left with...this.” Doyoung said causing Johnny to smack the males arm. “Doyoung! Don’t be rude. You can’t blame him. It was kind of my fault he’s like this, same with Soonyoung. Perhaps that why he’s doing nice thing.” Johnny said.

He noticed how nervous Yeosang was as he scurried away from him, back hitting the back board. How could he trust Soonyoung more when he was the one to show the male kindness first. Even though he never really seemed to accept it. Johnny knew somewhere he must have appreciated it. “Lets just talk whoa-“ Johnny stopped when he was suddenly pulled onto Soonyoung lap.

An embarrassed sigh left his mouth before he hurriedly got up and stepped away from the male. “I’m still mad at you Soonyoung! Just leave Yeosang in here to eat because you’ve got explaining to do.” Johnny said in a pissed tone, reaching for Soonyoung arm and pulling him out of the room. Doyoung scoffed and followed, not before looking back and giving Yeosang a small smirk. “Good to see you can actually keep something down. You’ve just given me one reason not to hate you.” Doyoung said before leaving the room.

Johnny let go of Soonyoung arm to cross his own, tapping his foot. “Go on.” Johnny demanded.

Soonyoung chuckled, dumbfounded by their sudden stupidity.  
"Well done you two." He clapped sarcastically. Before stopping in front of the bedroom door once more.  
"You just left an anorexic alone." He pushed the door open to find the room looking vacant. The food on the bed had long been disregarded and the room didn't look lived in apart from the messy bed.

Soonyoung ushered the other two in and shut the door firmly before crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I won't tell you anything until he's eaten most of what is in that bag" He was firm, pushing his foot down against the two.

He had enough of being patient and shoved Doyoung into the middle of the room,  
"Go on." He gestured with his chin to the corner of the room where yeosang sat. Knees clutched to his chest.

Soonyoung glanced over at Johnny before deciding to reveal a little about why he kept Yeosang hidden.  
"it would've killed him if he stayed there." Soonyoung muttered coldly.  
"Mode would've killed him" 

Soonyoung didn't dare to meet Yeosang's eyes but continued on as he saw yeosang cupping his hands over Doyoungs and eating something.  
"He's fine here, but I can't keep coming back here. Someone will notice. Father is already pushing me-" He glanced up at Doyoung for a moment before shifting away once more.

Johnny sighed and nodded his head. Soonyoungs right. Yeosang was honestly obviously anorexic and the fact that he didnt see it before. He just thought that he was afraid of getting food knocked out of his hands. “Sorry...fine we can wait for him to eat something. I hope he also knows why he’s here though. Yeosang isn’t a child.” Johnny said as they made they’re way back to the room.

Doyoung decided to sit next to Yeosang, a small smile on his lips when Yeosang cupped his hands over his. Thought it quickly disappeared since he didn’t want anyone to witness it. “Death? Wait. So Mode really did want to hurt Yeosang. Is there something special about him?” Johnny responded getting curious. Doyoung looked back at Soonyoung since he knew what what going on.

Johnny’s head tilted at the mention of Soonyoungs father. He suddenly stopped like he was about to say something illegal. “You can just say it. Keeping things to yourself doesn’t help anyone.” Johnny said placing a hand on Soonyoungs shoulder.

Yeosang was eating so painstakingly slow, every bite seemed to be so much slower than the last. Despite this, he did indeed finish atleast half of the sandwich Soonyoung bought. Now it was onto something a little harder, crisps. Although quavers were soft and practically melts in your mouth, Yeosang still struggled as it was still a pretty solid food. Something that didn't help was he was afraid of Doyoung ripping his hand away however he was shocked to see Doyoung smile. It was the first time yeosang had ever seen Doyoung smile what appeared to be a proper smile. It wasn't sinister, nor threatening like the past. It disappeared too quickly though. Yeosang tried to his best to bite down against the crisps but the crunch was enough to make his stomach almost hurl.

Soonyoung on the other hand, cringed at the memory of Mode. Everything he did to the younger, or well, most of it, was witnessed right infront of his eyes.  
"I checked. Thoroughly, Yeosang is not important. No royal at all, that was just a rumour. Mode is desperate for him, but for why I still don't know-" His mind flashed back to what Johnny had said early, he looked at Yeosang for a brief moment before looking back at Johnny.

" His mind is docile, he's dependent on us since we're the ones that made him dependant on us. Right now, he's no more smarter than a baby" He commented, thinking he should maybe demonstrate his own words. Ultimately he decided against such action, he needed yeosang to eat some more before he did anything

Johnny’s eyes widened at Soonyoungs discovery about Yeosang. He turned to face Yeosangs direction, seeing the change in the males actions. It all made sense now. He kind of seemed like he was slowly loosing his mental state. He was reduced to this. He’s dependent on them. Perhaps...he really did think of himself as their servant, them his masters.

Doyoung rubbed Yeosangs hand lightly seeing it seemed to calm the male down. “So what do we do? How do we make him go back to his original state. He doesn’t even talk anymore.” Doyoung brought up, watching Yeosang struggle to eat the crisp in his hand. 

“What if we stop acting like we’re above him and treat him as an equal. On top of that, we need to figure out how this rumor started. I’m guessing his parents must have started it and told Mode he can take him since they’re obviously not related...unless they are?” Johnny said trying to find a way this could be justifiable. “Soony. You’ve done so much. How about leaving this to me and Doyoung?” Johnny suggested.

"No that's not what he needs. He gains satisfaction out of our attention towards him, and he doesn't exactly view it as 'looking down'" Soonyoung sighed, muttering the short paragraph under his breath. Then he shifted the focus towards Johnny,  
"We need to hide him for longer, it's not safe out there. You know that." He spoke surprisingly softly before continuing with the plan,  
"we all need to attend the academy as normal. They can't suspect us. But we need a schedule to be with Yeosang, I can't keep leaving him for hours on end and then arriving with food at midnight, that's not helping this situation at all. While on the subject we need to discover why mode-" Soonyoung stopped, a look of surprise morphed onto his features, he glanced over at the person who had interrupted him, Yeosang.

Yeosang had finished nibbling but kept his attention towards Soonyoung also, at the mention of mode the word slipped out without realisation.  
"Naughty." Simple yet effective considering the mindset yeosang was glued in.  
He shook his head and tried swallowing the sickening distaste risen in his mouth. 

“How much longer of this hiding can he take. Soon enough he’ll literally become a dog. At least he’ll be an obedient one.” Doyoung shrugged looking over at Yeosang. He cant really tell whether he finds Yeosang cute or just just something he feels the need to protect. He hated him up until the male decided to touch his hand. 

“Okay. We’ll just go along with it Soon.” Johnny nodded. Doyoung and Johnny’s heads turned to Yeosang when the male uttered a single word. ‘Naughty’. Was he referring to mode? So he knows. He still remembers everything that has happened to him. In a way it is a relief that not all of Yeosang was gone. He’s just lost a-lot of himself thats buried within himself.

“Yes naughty. And we are going to make sure nobody ever hurts you again.” Johnny said to Yeosang. Those words sparked an idea in his mind. A way to make sure Yeosang would never be bothered again. A way to clear his name. He waved for Doyoung to come closer. “I think I have a solution. It would take all of us going back home to speak to our parents but- since Soonyoung, your father already told you about Yeosang being “royal blood”. Lets say you got curios and looked into it, and found out it was a fake. Your father would spread the news, we can inform our father who are obviously on the hunt to make the word spread faster. Im guessing they’ll take care of mode for us. Problem solved.” Johnny said proudly.

“Though that plan seems easy. It seems to good to be true. Johnny, I don’t think it will be that simple but it could be worth a try. Just know if we fail it will look like we are the ones trying to cover for him.” Doyoung spoke.

Soonyoung shook his head,  
"Nothing will deter them now, whether Yeosang is royal or not, he'll die at their hands. Father won't take them kindly either." He muttered coldly, his anger bubbled a little to the surface and he smacked a set of draws so hard it dented them.

"He's got nothing. We destroyed everything about him and all that's left are fragments. He won't remember whatll make him happy but he'll remember every time we ripped his food out his hands or sat there and did nothing when Mode was hitting him" He raised his voice for the first time in a long while, threat was laced within.

"Look at what we fucking did to him." He pointed to Yeosang who Inturn just held his head close to the floor, eyes cast away from the others.

Yeosang had listened to Johnny's words, but didn't understand them, he tried to rack his brain and figure them out but that just lead to frustration. Tears spiked at the corner of his eyes but he didn't dare let the fall as the others fell into argument infront of him. He wanted to say something anything, but he was interrupted.  
Everyone was.

But a single knock at the front door. Soonyoung tensed,  
"Shh-" He held his finger to his mouth and didn't dare to even breath as he slowly approached the front door. He felt someone behind him and figured it was probably Doyoung. As they got to the door, the knocking continued, followed by a stern voice.

"Hoshi, let me in now. Father is here to see you."

Johnny sighed at Soonyoung raising his voice. He knew they had done this to Yeosang that was the very reason why they should and fix him. “Why don’t we like secretly bring him to get check out by a physiatrist. Doesn’t the school have one? We need to do something.” Johnny said in a sad tone.

Doyoung was unfazed by the screaming, looking at Yeosang who looked overwhelmed and confused by it. It was obvious he didn’t understand a thing. He probably thought they were yelling at him or something. Doyoung placed a hand on the males quivering body, rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him.

That was until a knock on the door caused all of them to be silent. Johnny and Doyoung exchanged a look of shock. “He definitely heard that there was another person in here. I’ll take Yeosang into the bathroom until he leaves.” Doyoung said scooping the male into his arms and rushing to take him go the bathroom. He slowly closed it and turned of the lights, putting Yeosang on his lap and hushing him.

Johnny straightened his clothing out and cleared his throat, preparing to see the man that could even make Soonyoung nervous.

Soonyoung knew Doyoung could keep Yeosang safe, which meant the responsibility of keeping Johnny safe slipped under his wing. He didn't smile at his sister, not even one out of politeness as he opened the door to let them into the apartment. As she walked in, Irene's perfume stunk up the apartment her short skirt definitely didn't fit and kept riding up his thighs, and her tshirt was exposing more cleavage than it should.

Soonyoung cleared his throat when his father stepped in, his heart hammered in his chest as his father stalked around the apartment before settling at the kitchen table.

Yeosang on the other hand didn't register whose lap he was sitting in, all he could feel was the warmth. The subtle scent of rosemary wafting through his nose and the rough leather jacket under his fingertips. When Yeosang got his breathing under control he finally dared to look at latter.  
Doyoung.  
It's funny all those times Doyoung had ever been mean to him, he never completely looked into Doyoungs eyes like this. A simple thing, but a weighted one nonetheless. Subconsciously, Yeosang bought his hand up and cupped Doyoungs right cheek, his thumb carefully smoothing against the cheek bone.

Johnny couldn’t help but sense Soonyoungs nervousness as his father walked in. He doesn’t blame him. Look at the man! He was tall, had a great stance that screamed power, money, dominance. Though he didn’t scare him nearly as much as Doyoungs father. The way Doyoung was raised, Johnny isn’t surprised he came out being so bitter. But more importantly love deprived in the touching department. Thats why Johnny is always up for giving him a hug, well, honestly giving anyone a hug.

“Hello nice to meet you sir. Sorry, me and Soonyoung were just hanging out.” Johnny said putting on his usual casual smile, giving the male a little bow. The girl next to him was perhaps some kind of, trophy wife? But she kind of looked similar to Soonyoung? No offense, this slutty looking girl couldn’t possibly be his sister.

Doyoung looked down at Yeosang clutching his lether jacket. His heavy breathing seemed to have halted too. Did Kim Doyoung perhaps just comfort a person? Doyoung froze feeling Yeosang start to ever so gently stroke his cheek with those boney fingers of his. The male himself felt light but he could see the slight improvement from last time. He felt...warm. He felt warm being near Yeosang like this. But the Yeosang from before was gone. If only the male would return to his senses. Doyoung buried his face into the nook of Yeosang neck, holding the male even closer.

Yeosang's skin flushed a light pink, a contrast to the pale body that attached to his head. Against his neck he could feel the soft, warm breath of Doyoung. His breathing had a slow rhythm but everytime the breaths tickled his neck, Yeosangs skin trickled with goosebumps.  
Carefully, Yeosang threaded his arms around Doyoungs neck, and pulled to rest his forehead against his extended arm. As he lifted his arms, his lower stomach was slightly revealed, and the cold bitter air of the bathroom started biting at his flesh forcing him to move closer to Doyoung.

Soonyoung on the other hand, could feel his anger bubbling beneath the surface. It was taking all the strength he could muster to stay stood In one spot and not wrap his hands around his sisters and squeeze until the life just oozed out of her.

His father cleared his throat once more and gestured for Irene to take a seat.  
"Now. Let's discuss what it is i came for today" He glared at Soonyoung. Soonyoung subconsciously moved to Johnny and moved the younger subtly behind his back as if protecting him from the bullshit about the sprout.

"You two have had enough time to have your fun. You need to settle. Find a husband-" He glanced at Irene, "And you need a wife. A good woman to stand by your side." He spoke pridefully, choosing to ignore his children's obvious distaste.

"I have arranged a date for the both of you, tomorrow evening. You must attend." He spoke firmly snapping Irene out her vengeful glare. She looked to Soonyoung for backup but was shocked to see Soonyoung looking down at Johnny and asking if he was okay. She didn't like that at all. She smacked her bag against the counter, bringing the attention back to her.  
"Daddy I'm not ready for marriage" she whined, trying to encourage Soonyoung to speak up for her. 

Doyoung brought a hand up to Yeosangs heads, gently running his fingers through his soft locks. He was almost like a soft little teddy bear, very comforting to be around. Doyoung felt like every guard he had up against the male was down. He isn’t like this at all with just anybody...

Johnny noticed the way Irene was staring holes into his forehead, gratefully taking Soonyoungs arm and standing slightly behind him. At the word discussion Johnny’s ears perked up. He waited for Soonyoungs father to speak, jaw dropping at the bullshit that escaped this big mans mouth. 

As the man spoke on Johnny just got even more urged to speak up. Noway about to get married to some random fishy bitch when he was around. No way was anyone gonna kiss him before he did! Johnny ignored Irenes attempt at making Soonyoung speak, cutting her off instead.

“Hey hey whoa. Marriage? Do what you want with your daughter but I’m not letting Soony go out with just anyone.” Johnny said wrapping an arm around the male. “Would you really make your son marry someone who obviously isn’t right for him.” Johnny said, sending a glare behind Soonyoung to the two in front of them. “Isn’t that right Soony?”

Yeosang felt as though he was falling, his stomach wouldn't stop crashing in on itself. Every touch, every breath, it just did it a little more. He was sickened by the feeling, rather he felt protected. Doyoung's otherwise rough touch felt so warm, infact his heat was pooling off his fingertips onto Yeosang's scalp. He wanted to stay like this forever, Yeosang thought to himself oddly. The warmth, the protection, he wanted to feel it for the rest of his life as drastic as it sounded. The source, Doyoung, is something that yeosang paired no mind too, he didn't want to weigh himself against the scales of his thinking. He was would indefinitely lose, Doyoung didn't like him. He knew that. And yet his touch was so gentle, Yeosang didn't ever want to pull away. But he didn't want Doyoung to grow uneasy either, so he retracted his hands away from Doyoungs neck and rested them firmly against his tummy.

Soonyoung on the other hand sat in a prideful manner, he smiled softly at Johnny. A smile which his sister not father had never even seen before.  
"You. You are not my son. Stay out of it. As for you Soonyoung you are going on that date tomorrow whether you'd like to or not." Soonyoungs father Rose his voice but didn't shout across to stand his authority. Soonyoung's smile went, he didn't give a verbal response. Just a nod.  
" Daddy, can I stay with Soonyoung tonight please? " Irene whined, standing up in an exaggerated manner once more.

Soonyoung looked down to Johnny, then back at her,  
"I have company-" He started but got interrupted by his father,

"Johnny." his back was turned but the call out of name bought everyone's attention,  
"How would brother feel if he learnt you were spending the night with my son?" He asked in a hushed tone as he typed onto his phone, before bringing the phone screen to Johnny's face. On the screen on his brothers contact.

Johnny scoffed at Soonyoungs father's words, not feeling too fazed. If he did anything Soonyoung would surely protect him. ”I don't care if I'm not your son. Your son is mine, oh and Irene it would be kind of rude to stay over when Me and Soonyoung were planning on having a jolly good time together.” Johnny said with a smirk on his face. Bold? Yes. But fun? Absolutely.

Well, that was until Soonyoungs father brought up his brother. His brother...How did this man have his brother's contact info? Sure he was quite a known figure but he didn't know he did business with Soonyoungs father. Johnny cleared his throat, trying to clear any trace of fear on his face. ”What about it. It's not like we’re doing anything. I always have a sleepover with my friends. Soonyoung isn't any different.” Johnny said in a more serious tone. He didn't play around when it came to the topic of his family. If they found out he likes men he would be disowned, but in reality probably something far more severe than that. 

”Look all I'm saying is you can't force a young man like Soonyoung to marry someone he doesn't love. Now could you please leave us the vibe we had was shattered to pieces.” Johnny sighed deeply.

Johnny scoffed at Soonyoungs father's words, not feeling too fazed. If he did anything Soonyoung would surely protect him. ”I don't care if I'm not your son. Your son is mine, oh and Irene it would be kind of rude to stay over when Me and Soonyoung were planning on having a jolly good time together.” Johnny said with a smirk on his face. Bold? Yes. But fun? Absolutely.

Well, that was until Soonyoungs father brought up his brother. His brother...How did this man have his brother's contact info? Sure he was quite a known figure but he didn't know he did business with Soonyoungs father. Johnny cleared his throat, trying to clear any trace of fear on his face. ”What about it. It's not like we’re doing anything. I always have a sleepover with my friends. Soonyoung isn't any different.” Johnny said in a more serious tone. He didn't play around when it came to the topic of his family. If they found out he likes men he would be disowned, but in reality probably something far more severe than that. 

”Look all I'm saying is you can't force a young man like Soonyoung to marry someone he doesn't love. Now could you please leave us the vibe we had was shattered to pieces.” Johnny sighed deeply.

-  
Doyoung let out a sigh and looked at Yeosang, only realizing that the male didn’t seem to be scared shitless of him. “Am I not a scary person to you anymore? Guess its better this way. I prefer when you’re calm.” Doyoung whispered loud enough for only Yeosang to hear his words. Hopefully talking wouldn’t raise any suspicion.

Yeosangs fingers numbly fiddled with the material of his or rather, Soonyoungs t-shirt. He tried to ignore the presence of Doyoung entirely but it proved a difficult task, especially when he sat occupied on Doyoung's lap.

Yeosang gulped a little in a straight reply to the elder and in reaction lifted his eyes to stare at Doyoung. His voice answered very quietly, it sounded barely audible  
"Why quiet?" He asked cautiously afraid that he'd be overstepping. As he awaited Doyoungs answer he noticed Doyoungs hair was kinda messy where yeosang had threaded his arms across his neck. So he slowly reached his hand out and gently caressed and tried moving Doyoungs hair to make it atleast appear neater.

Soonyoungs father on the other hand, just smirked at Johnny.  
"He's no fool. Neither am I. You don't think I know about my sons little phase?" He cleared his throat and started to address Irene.  
"As for you, you're staying at home tonight. I can't have you distracted for tomorrow."  
Irene huffed swiping her bag and not so accidently smacking Johnny with it as she stormed out the room. One last person to address father thought.  
He turned to Soonyoung.  
" You. Are going on that date tomorrow. Enjoy your little 'sleepover' " and with that he left the apartment, plunging it into silence.

Soonyoung tensed, before conjuring up a frustrated scream and punching the fridge, leaving a dent in it. He just turned to Johnny, bringing up his bruised hand to pull the younger into a hug and hold him by his head. (I hope that made sense but they're basically hugging and Soonyoungs arm is around Johnny's shoulder while also caressing his head)

Doyoung quietly chuckled at the males clueless question. “We’re playing a game is all.” Doyoung said, whispering a thank you as Yeosang impulsively fixed his messy hair. Hearing the mess on the other side of the door had ended he was about to stand up before he heard a loud scream crash sound, probably Soonyoung breaking out into one of his fits. “Lets stay in here a bit longer though.” Doyoung suggested.

Johnny let out a gasp, a surprised sound leaving his lips as Soonyoung suddenly captured him into his arms. He’s resembles an angry child though with much deeper problems in life. Johnny liked the way his large hand felt caressing his head, wrapping his arms around Soonyoungs waist. 

“Hey..calm down. I tried to help but it did nothing. You are NOT going on that date tomorrow I’ll make sure of it. I too have experience with dictating fathers.” Johnny said, pulling away slightly to view Soonyoungs face. So hard yet handsome indeed. Johnny gave him a warm smile, giving a peck to the cheek in hopes of cheering the make up.” No more serious talk for today! We are actually going to try and have fun.” Johnny said determined to cheer the male up.

Suddenly yeosangs mouth stretched into a yawn, his nose crinkling slightly at the action. He kept leaning his head closer and closer until it rested on Doyoung's shoulder, his left hand bought itself to rest atop his nose while right occupied Doyoungs shoulder. Another tiny little noise and yeosang found himself relaxing against Doyoung. His right hand reaching down to fiddle and play around with Doyoungs fingertips.

Soonyoung held Johnny closer and when the other retreated he just looked down at him with an unreadable expression. He leaned closer leaving just a peck on Johnny's lips. With the peck over with he decided to pull Johnny back into a close hug.

Yeosang tilted his head up from Doyoungs shoulder. His eyes glazed with sleepy dust as his brain seemingly finally registered Doyoungs answer to his question.  
"game?" He asked once again, his vocal started to scratch like an old record player as he hadn't used them properly for so long and this was the most he had talked in a little over a year.


End file.
